Prodigal Son
by badkarma00
Summary: Someone wants something from Jayne, and will go to whatever lengths are necessary to get it. River struggles with confusion as her memories try to tell her who she is. Mal is recovering, and thinking about a new ship, while Simon and Kaylee try to prepare for impending parenthood, while dealing with River's memory loss.
1. Chapter 1

Prodigal Son

_Author is in no way the owner of Firefly, nor does he make money for his writing in that wonderful verse. Okay not sue him._

**_If anyone out there is still interested, here begins the last story of the Shade Verse. Thanks for all the PM's and emails. I appreciate your patience, and will try to reward it as best I can._**

**_Bad_**

FF

"And there's no other way."

The finality of the speaker's tone fell over the conference room with a pall of doom.

"I take it that we're taking actions to find Ironhorse?" Tribal Elder George Flint asked, looking at the speaker.

"We are, and have been for some time," Joseph Many-Horses nodded in reply. "We know that he was part of the Independent Military, and we've tracked his movements from there to about five years ago. From there, it becomes more difficult. He was working aboard a freighter named _Serenity_ at that time, and seemed comfortable there. Problem is, that freighter hasn't been seen in over two years. No one who knows the ship has heard from them."

"Lost?" Flint asked.

"Possible, but unlikely," Many-Horses shook his head. "We believe that the ship has been grounded, or working in one of the larger systems on an extended contract. From what we've been told, the Captain of the vessel is a most formidable man. It is not likely that the ship was lost."

"We have to find him," another Elder spoke quietly. "There is simply too much at stake. Are the other clans also looking for him?" he asked.

"Not to our knowledge."

"Then it becomes even more important that our security is strong. Limited only to those who need to know."

"This has been done," Many-Horses assured them.

"Then find him," Flint ordered harshly. "Make this your primary. . .no, make it your _only_ priority. There is far, far too much for us to lose, if we cannot locate this one son. Make it happen."

"We will."

FF

"I do not understand why finding this one son of a long dead clan is of such importance, Father," Annassa Flint spoke quietly as she walked alongside her father.

"He is the heir," Flint told her flatly. "So long as he lives, or so long as we cannot prove he is dead to the satisfaction of the Elders, then the land of Clan deMuertos lies fallow. If we can find him, then you will wed to him, and that land will become ours in less than a generation."

"I was not betrothed to him, Father," Annassa reminded him. "As such, there is no rightful claim for me."

"I will say that his father and I reached an agreement before his death," Flint told her. "The Elders will uphold such an agreement, I believe. And the boy would not have known otherwise. He will be left with no choice."

"Do you truly believe that such a man, a man who has shed so much blood, will allow himself to be forced to do anything, let alone be forced into a marriage of convenience?" Annassa asked.

"He will do as I say, or I will see his clan, and their memory, in dishonor," Flint growled in reply. "I will not see this opportunity lost to a whelp of a boy who did not even complete his Raising." He stopped, looking down at his daughter.

"You will be his wife, and your children will be loyal to you, and through you, to me. We will exercise defacto control of deMuerto land, which borders our own. Your children, once grown, will place their own Elder among the council. An Elder who will support Clan Dos Oso in all things."

"We will have a dynasty in the making."

"And if he refuses?" Annassa pressed.

"Then he will die."

"How then will we attain the land?" Annassa inquired.

"It will be more difficult, and very costly," Flint admitted. "But it can be done. But he will do our bidding. I will see to it."

"Very well, Father," Annassa bowed her head slightly. "I will do my part, once we find him." Flint looked at his daughter. So polished, so beautiful. And so very cold.

"Yes, I believe you will, my daughter. Now, let us return home. I wish to monitor the efforts of our agents closely." He resumed his walk.

"There is no room for error."


	2. Chapter 2

New Shade

Author owns no rights what-so-ever to Firefly, nor the universe in which it lives. He writes solely for his own amusement. It's okay not to sue him.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

Mal eased into his chair on the veranda with a satisfied sigh. His leg still hurt him, as did his back, but after two months of not being sheriff, he was feeling better than he had in a while.

The ease of his physical discomfort didn't do much for his peace of mind, though. River was recovering nicely, physically, but her mind was still flat refusing to give up it's memory. She was absolutely clueless about the last two or three years of her life.

She could remember going to the Academy. She could even remember Simon freeing her. That was it. She had no memory of her time on _Serenity_, none of the people that had befriended her, nor of the horrors of Miranda, the Reavers, or the battle on Universe's Moon. Nothing.

Most of all, she couldn't remember being married to Jayne, or adopting Chelsa.

Mal sighed again, this time in frustration. He had intended to sit peacefully on the back porch, _veranda_, he reminded himself, and read. Inara had dug up the rest of the _Dune_ series, and Mal had been reading more about the 'big _gorram_ worms'. He laid the book aside, now, as he felt a headache coming.

_I have got to find a way not to keep re-hashing all this _go se, he thought to himself. _I could have handled it all better, with the gift of hindsight, but I can't change it. Not now._

His relationship with Simon and Jayne was strained, to say the least. Neither spoke unless they had to, and they never visited. Kaylee came to visit, of course, but Simon always had something that kept him from making the trip into town.

Jayne spoke when Mal called him to check on how the _Companion_ was doing, but otherwise they had no real contact. Zoe was in charge of the shipping business, anyway, and Jayne took his orders from her.

Mal didn't blame them. He'd be the same way, he figured.

"Someone's thinking too much," he heard Inara say from the doorway. He turned to see her leaning on the door, looking as beautiful as the day he'd first met her.

"Never thought that'd be a failin' o' mine, I bet," he grinned. Inara smiled.

"Well, no," she admitted, walking to him. She settled in beside him, a tight fit, but she was careful. He placed his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"I guess I'll always blame myself for what happened," he admitted quietly.

"River played a small part of her own, you recall?" she reminded him.

"True," Mal nodded, recalling his desperate attempts to get her not to dangle herself as bait for the Bickford Slasher. He still grimaced when he thought of that name. His great legacy as sheriff would always be the terror brought on by a psychotic killer. The case that had resulted in his stepping down, in fact.

"Mal, you have to move past this," Inara told him. "Yes, you could have handled it differently. But River placed an enormous amount of pressure on you at a time when you were at your breaking point. Give yourself the same consideration you would anyone else."

"I'm tryin'," he replied truthfully. "I just wish I could find a way to make things right with Simon. And Jayne. But I can't see no way o' doin' that."

"I know," her voice was sad. "I wish you could, too, _ai ren_. And maybe you can, at some point. In the meantime, I wish you'd at least try not to think on this so much. You're doing much better, and I'd like to keep it that way." He smiled up at her.

"I'll try. I promise."

FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF

Jayne watched as workers from Guilford's loaded cargo onto his ship, his eyes flickering once in a while toward the clinic. The clinic where his wife was still recovering from the damage she'd received at the hands of the Slasher before he'd manage to get her away from him.

He'd saved her life. But he hadn't been in time to save her mind. He cursed himself once more as he recalled their last conversation. Why had he been such a _hundan_ about it? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory.

"Jayne, are you all right?" He turned to see his brother-in-law looking at him with concern. Jayne had been so caught up in his memories that the Doctor had managed to walk right up on him.

"I'm okay, Simon," he grinned lightly. "Just thinkin' 'bout how I messed up." Simon frowned.

"Jayne, this isn't your fault," the other man said firmly. "It isn't even Mal's fault, though I'd like to still be angry at him." Jayne looked at him for a long moment, then sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, me too," he said simply.

"Maybe we could go and see him, when you get back from this run," Simon suggested. "I haven't. . .I've been finding reasons to avoid him, but. . .I feel guilty about it," he admitted.

"I ain't worried about seein' him or not," Jayne shrugged. "Ain't feelin' guilty by no means, but you're right. Reckon we oughta go see him. I know Mal, he's sittin' there blaming himself for everything. Ain't right."

"No, it isn't," Simon agreed. "I assume you're leaving soon?" he changed the subject. It was painful for both of them.

"Yeah, 'bout an hour, mebbe two."

"I want to visit with Chelsa before you leave," Simon told him. "She busy?"

"Doubt it," Jayne replied. "If she is, it's nothin' she can't stop doin'. Prob'ly up in the cockpit with Blade."

"How's that working out?" Simon asked.

"Doin' okay," Jayne nodded. "Blade's a good pilot. I didn't know she could fly, to be honest. Her and Wart are pretty much recovered, so he's lending more of a hand with the chores now."

"They are a strange couple," Simon grinned.

"Ain't they just," Jayne returned his grin.

"Well, I'm off to see my niece," Simon's hand rested briefly on Jayne's shoulder. "I. . .if you need to talk. . . ."

"I know," Jayne assured him, his own hand resting briefly on Simon's as it set on his own shoulder. "Thanks." Simon just nodded, and headed toward the bridge to see Chelsa.

Jayne watched him go, then returned to his sullen self bashing.

FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF

Goldie paced the engine room of _Serenity_, looking for a problem. He had that feeling, and he couldn't shake it. There was something out of place, somewhere. He didn't know what it was, or where, but he knew.

He just had to find it. As always, when the feeling hit him in space, he assumed it was the ship. Even if it wasn't, there was no way for him to do anything else, and he would occasionally find things to repair, so it wasn't time wasted.

And it gave him something to do.

"Got that feeling of your's I see," a soft, feminine voice called to him, and despite the 'feeling', he smiled. Only one person could make him smile that easily.

Zoe walked into the cargo bay, where Goldie stood, looking about.

"Yeah, I reckon," he nodded. Zoe hugged him to her, and he let her, burying his face into her hair. He inhaled her scent, reveling in her nearness.

"There's nothing wrong with the ship," Zoe said into his chest. "We're sailing fine, and making good time."

"I know," he nodded slightly. "But there's nothing else for me to do, so I check the ship. But there is something wrong," he added. "I just ain't got a clue what it is, that's all."

"You'll figure it out," was all Zoe said. "I'm on watch in about fifteen minutes. You get tired of looking around, you're welcome to come keep me company."

"Well, I just might do that," Goldie smiled. "See you in a few." As Zoe turned away, Goldie slapped her lightly on the backside, which provoked an almost giggle from her.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she warned.

"Oh, I'll show you finish, woman," Goldie promised, with a lecherous wiggle of his eye brows. "You might want to make sure that the bridge door lock is working, though," he added with an evil grin.

"I'll just do that."

Goldie returned to his walk about, though in a much better mood. Zoe was right, there wasn't much he could do, and it did appear that whatever the problem was, it wasn't on the ship.

"Might as well just head on up to the bridge, I guess," he mumbled to himself. Whistling, he did just that.

FFFFFFFF

Once _Companion_ was in the black, there wasn't much to do, usually. Gone were the days when constant work was a way of life to keep their ship and home flying and supporting life. Now, card games, training and hobbies occupied the three day transit to Astra. Before River had been injured, there would have been school lessons for Chelsa and Liam, but those were long gone, now. These days the two were instructed by Inara two evenings each week, and given work to accomplish while aboard ship.

The two of them were seated at the galley table trying to finish the work on the leg over, so that they would have free time on planet, and on the return voyage.

Jayne was in the cargo bay with Wart, the two of them using the weights. Blade was there as well, dressed in work-out gear and slowly getting her fighting trim back. She was wearing a skull cap these days as her hair slowly but steadily grew back. The head injury she had gotten while pursuing the Slasher was completely healed, but more than two months of idle time had left her sore, and out of shape. Holly was currently manning the bridge, the only real job they usually had, now days.

"River any better, Kid?" Wart asked, grunting with exertion as he pumped the heavy laden bar off his chest. Wart was on the short side, but he was as wide as he was tall, or so it seemed, and his shoulders, chest and arms bulged with heavy muscle.

"She's able to get around pretty good," Jayne nodded from where he spotted for Wart. "Still got a few stitches, but they should be comin' out any time now. Other than that, everything's pretty much the same."

"I'm sorry, Kid," Wart said gently. "I wish I could help."

"Thanks, but it is what it is."

The two men fell silent once more, intent on their exercise. Blade sighed as she listened to Jayne's voice. The sadness in his voice tore at her, as she pondered what she would do if Wart suddenly lost his memory of who she was. She doubted she would handle it as well as Jayne seemed to.

There had been a time when Wart was almost a convenience in her life, it seemed. She had been completely unaware of her desire for the small ogre until faced with the very real possibility of not having him. She smiled slightly at the memory of that moment, and all that it had given her since.

The smile faded suddenly, replaced with a frown as a wave of guilt hit her. She had no right to feel so good when someone close to her was suffering. Sighing, she returned to the punching bag, taking her frustration out on the heavy canvas.

"You ain't gotta do that, y'know," Jayne's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Act like you ain't happy," Jayne smiled at her. "Or feel guilty 'bout it neither. I'm happy for you, just so you know."

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks. And it's not. . .I just. . .I feel so bad for you, Shade. That's all. I feel so useless. I would give anything to be able to help you."

"And I appreciate it," Jayne assured her. "But the truth is, there ain't nothin' you, nor anybody else can do. So don't let it keep ya from enjoying your own happiness. _Dong ma?"_

"_Wo dong_," Blade nodded. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"River, how are you feeling today?" Simon asked, walking into her room.

"I want out!" the young woman pouted slightly. "I am so tired of this room!"

"I know," Simon sighed, kissing the top of her head. "And I have some good news for you. Or at least I might, here in a minute." He uncovered her feet and took a look at her stitches.

"These look very good, River," he looked up, smiling. "In fact, if you'll promise me two things, I'll take them out right now."

"Anything!" River promised.

"You wait until tomorrow to try and walk on them," Simon told her, which got him a frown, "and you wear socks and shoes until I tell you otherwise."

"This is blackmail!" River retorted. "Extortion of the vilest, darkest kind!" She sat back, arms crossing under her breasts, a might frown on her face.

"It's that or we wait," Simon shrugged, moving to cover her feet again.

"I'll do it!" River suddenly leaned forward, reaching for his hand. "I promise! I'll wait for tomorrow, and I'll wear appropriate footwear at all times until you say otherwise!"

Simon looked at her for a full minute, as if stressing the importance of what he'd asked.

"I said I promise," River's voice lost it's demanding tone. Her words an tone of voice had an almost pleading quality to them now.

"Very well, then," Simon finally let her off the hook. He retrieved the needed tools and moved a tray closer to the foot of the bed.

"This will hurt some," he warned. "I can give you a. . ."

"No. Needles." River's tone was back to it's firm, unyielding self. "I can enure the pain."

"I know," Simon sad sadly, his voice soft. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

_Author owns, nor makes any claims to Firefly or the universe in which it exists. He writes solely for his own pleasure, and entertainment of others, and receives no compensation of any kind for his efforts. Completely okay not to sue him._

FF

River was in heaven.

After so long confined to a bed, she was free! Free to walk, to venture outside, and see the sky, feel the sun on her skin, the wind in her hair.

She was nervous at first, unfamiliar with her new surroundings. Well, they weren't new, she was aware of that. Simon had explained that she was suffering from amnesia. She had demanded that he tell her what she was missing, but he had steadfastly refused to do so, explaining that to do so might interfere with her mind's attempts to restore itself.

"The important thing, right now, is to heal physically, River," Simon had stressed. "Let your mind rest, and it will reset itself when it's ready."

"And if it doesn't?" she asked pointedly.

"When you're completely recovered physically, then we might see about trying to stimulate your memory. _Completely_ recovered," he stressed again.

"And who decides I'm completely recovered?" River had always been headstrong, and losing part of her memory hadn't changed that.

"_I _do," Simon informed her. "And that is _not_ open for negotiation, or discussion," he added, her mouth already opened to argue.

"Fine," she had huffed.

After a week of being able to move about, she was feeling much stronger. Physical therapy while she was bed bound had prevented her from losing too much muscle, or range of motion. After a week of stretching, walking, and moving, she was much better.

But nowhere near what Simon would consider completely healed. And, she admitted to herself, she didn't either. River was a genius. As such, she knew facts as well, if not better, than Simon did.

She also knew herself. Her body was a weapon when in proper physical shape. And she was not in that shape. Not yet.

The public address system broke into her musing.

"_Attention all hands, attention all hands. Ship returning, I repeat ship returning. Please clear the pad area immediately_."

River looked to the sky where a black dot began to resolve itself into the form of a ship. She had already seen a similar ship depart three days ago. Simon had informed her that the ship leaving, _Serenity_, had been their home for many months before settling here.

Now the second ship, acquired after the decision to stay here and work for Guilford's full time, was returning from it's latest run. She looked wistfully at the graceful vessel, longing to be on it, and traveling among the stars. She knew, academically, that she had been to Astra before, but with no memory of it, the planet was now an undiscovered wonder, and she longed to see it for herself. Who knew if being on ship again, and seeing familiar places would trigger her memory?

Sighing, she sat down, watching the ship flare slightly as it landed with on the pad.

_Too much throttle at the last_, she thought to herself, and then wondered how she knew that. Maybe she had flown a ship like this before? She would ask Simon later, though she doubted her would tell her.

She watched the cargo bay door open, with factory hands now moving to empty the hold of the now empty transport casings. Once they were gone, the crew began to exit. The first one off was a tall woman wearing a head scarf. River thought that was odd, but realized the woman's hair was very short, barely peeking from underneath the skull cap.

Beside her was a short, wide, heavily muscled man who might have been the ugliest person she had ever seen. River would never say so, of course, and besides, one's physical looks were completely unimportant compared to what was inside. . . .

_Oh my._

River felt herself blush as a very tall, well muscled, and very handsome man walked down the ramp.

_Of course, sometimes good looks can be a good thing,_ she thought to herself. _Oh, yes, a very good thing indeed._

The taller man said something to the first couple, who laughed, and then walked over to a waiting mule. He turned back to the ship, yelling to someone still onboard.

A smaller version of him, though smaller didn't mean much, River decided, emerged with a teenage girl riding on his back. The boy was unbowed by her weight, River noticed, and was smiling and laughing as the mini-me carried her to the mule.

_Mini-me_, River mused to herself. _Where have I heard that before_? Then it hit her.

_I probably know. . .knew, those people. Before I lost my memory_. She got to her feet, intending to go and talk to them, but before she had taken five full steps, the mule started, and pulled away, going in the opposite direction, along a seldom used road.

She watched them out of sight, wishing she was with them. For some reason, she felt as though she were missing out on something. Something important.

Jayne steered the mule toward home, glad to be back. Now that the small ranch was on it's feet, he hated to be away from it.

Not that he was ready to quit, of course. The girl enjoyed it too much, and so did Liam. It was adventurous to them, and romantic, too, he guessed, suppressing a grin. If they wanted to keep going, who was he to deprive them of that?

The mule in the shed, the three of them got out, grabbing their bags as they did so.

"Need to make a check on the cattle, I reckon," Jayne decided as they went into the house. "Been gone a week."

"We'll do it, daddy," Chelsa said. "Let us get changed, and get some gear. We should be able to check everything before dark."

"All right," Jayne nodded. "I got some things I need to see to, anyway," he added. "Reckon I need to run back up to the plant for a while, too. Should have checked in 'fore we left," he chuckled.

"We'll take the ATV," Liam nodded.

"You two be careful," Jayne cautioned. "And be sure and take a com, too," he added. "Have any trouble, gimme a call."

"Will do, boss," Liam replied, already heading up the stairs.

"We'll be fine, Daddy," Chelsa promised, smiling. "Go on and check on her. If. . .if she was. . .I mean is she was to ask. . . ." she finally trailed off, not trusting herself to continue.

"I'll call you right away," Jayne promised.

"Okay, then," she hugged him tight, and ran up the stairs to change. Jayne watched her go, and then headed back out.

Jayne entered the clinic looking for Simon. He was shocked to see River sitting behind the desk. For a moment, he couldn't think. His breath choked in his throat and caused him to cough. River looked up in concern.

And froze.

_Oh my._

"M. . .may I help you?" River almost managed without stammering. Jayne just looked at her. He couldn't seem to make his voice work.

"Sir?" River asked, and that broke the spell.

"I'm here to see Simon, please," Jayne said, his voice still a little shaky.

"Can I tell him who's here?" River smiled, and Jayne almost melted down. He was so fixated on seeing her smile again that he ignored her question.

For her part, River was blushing under the scrutiny of this man she had felt so attracted to earlier. But still, Simon had asked her to sit the desk for him, and she had a job to do.

"Sir?" she repeated.

"His b. . .uh, just tell'im it's Jayne. We're friends."

"I remember you now!" River almost squealed. "I should have known you!" Jayne's heart leaped in his chest. She remembe. . . .

"You were with Simon when he came to see me in the hospital!" River continued. Jayne felt his heart break all over again. He felt a little dizzy.

"River, what's. . .Jayne!" Simon came from the treatment area. "Jayne, how are you?"

"F. . .fine," Jayne stammered. "Just checkin' in."

"Come back to my office, Jayne, please," Simon took Jayne's arm. "River, unless it's an emergency, I don't want to be disturbed. That includes by you," he added sternly.

"Yes, _Doctor_," River replied, sticking her tongue out. "It was nice to see you again, Jayne."

"You too," Jayne managed to say, as Simon led him back to the room he used as his office.

"Jayne, I am so sorry," Simon stammered. "I didn't realize you were due back today, and I. . . ."

"S'all right, Simon," Jayne waved him off. "Just. . .well, it's good to see her up, and about. How is she?"

"She's doing very well, actually," Simon assured him. "Today is the first time I've had her doing anything like this. Until today she's just been walking around, enjoying her freedom from the hospital room. My office assistant is sick. She's out today, and probably tomorrow, so I had River fill in for her."

"That's great," Jayne nodded. "She looks good." Simon could see Jayne's face was ashen.

"Jayne, what happened?" he asked softly.

"She. . .she looked at me, and suddenly said "I remember you"," Jayne told him, his voice cracking slightly. "I thought she meant, you know, she _remembered_. But she just meant she remembered me being with you at the hospital," he continued, crestfallen.

"Jayne, I. . .I don't know what to say," Simon wiped a tear away from his own eye, cursing his weakness. "I am so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jayne shook his head, recovering quickly. "It's. . .it's just so good to see her up and about. And to talk to her. . . ." Simon closed his eyes momentarily, cursing himself again for his own stupidity.

"Jayne, I honestly didn't. . .this is all my fault," he said.

"No fault, Simon," Jayne shook his head. "And don't change nothin', either. Let her do what she can. What she wants. Let her be happy. Lord knows, she deserves it if anyone does."

Simon couldn't help but shake his head in wonder. Jayne's heart was clearly hurting, and all he could think about was making sure River was happy.

"Jayne, I thank whatever gods are listening for the day my sister fell for you," he said softly. "I've never met a man who would treat her any better, or care for her any more, than you do. Thank you so much."

"Is she happy?" Jayne asked.

"Well, she is and she isn't," Simon sighed. "She's doing very well physically, and her mental abilities are intact. She's still a genius. And as you can tell by her treatment of me earlier, still a brat."

"She's not happy that I won't fill in the blanks in her memory just yet, though. I promised her when she was fully recovered physically, if her brain hadn't reset her memory on it's own, then we would explore options to help her get her memories back."

"Are there any options like that?" Jayne asked.

"A few," Simon nodded. "Some are. . .well, things like hypnosis, for example. Most medial professionals would simply laugh that off, but it does have some record of success. There are other methods as well, certain medications for example. I'm currently researching all that I can think of or find. When the time comes, if there's no way to put her off, then we'll choose the best one, and go from there."

"Whatever it takes, Simon," Jayne nodded his agreement. "Whatever it costs."

"We'll find a way," Simon nodded.

"I need to call Inara," Jayne said suddenly. "Can I use your cortex?"

"Of course," Simon nodded, rising and offering Jayne his desk chair. "I'll just go and make sure my sister is staying out of mischief."

"Thanks, Simon."

Jayne dialed up Inara's number, and soon was looking at the beautiful former Companion for whom his ship was named.

"Hello, Jayne," Inara smiled. "It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"Doing fine, Inara," Jayne smiled, lying. It came fairly easy these days. "How are you 'n Mal?"

"I'm fine. Mal's still in a lot of pain, but. . ." she shrugged. "He was hurt pretty badly, and pushed himself too hard. If he recovers completely it will take a long time. And probably a miracle."

"If there's anything you need, or he needs, don't hesitate to ask, Inara," Jayne told her. "I mean, if there's a surgery, or a treatment that's too expensive, don't let him go without, okay?" Inara smiled affectionately at Jayne.

"Thank you, Jayne, that means a great deal," she replied. "The County is paying for his treatment, though, and so far they aren't shirking in any way. There's just not a lot that can be done. Perhaps later on, when he's stronger."

"I wanted to ask if you had managed to get all that book work done for me," Jayne changed the subject.

"I did," Inara nodded. "Jayne, do you have any idea what your net worth is?" she asked. Jayne shook his head.

"Not 'xactly, no," he admitted. "Why I asked you to look at it. I don't. . .I can't make head or tail of it, myself."

"River has made a literal fortune playing the markets," Inara informed him. "I'm surprised she hasn't attracted any attention. She's been wildly successful about ninety percent of the time."

"The other ten percent is probably camouflage," Jayne nodded. "Meant to throw anyone off her scent." Inara blinked at that.

"I. . .you know, that didn't occur to me," she admitted. "Now that you mention it, some of those lost investments were a little. . .well, it just seemed surprising that she would attempt them."

"That's my girl," Jayne chuckled. "Anyway," he motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, I've liquidated all of her assets," Inara nodded. "It was a rather spectacular sum, even with the taxes she was forced to pay. Her law firm handled all of that, so there's no link back to you. The money is safely tucked away, minus the accounts you wanted set up."

"Inara, I really appreciate that," Jayne told her. "Did you do like I told you on the other?" he asked, eyeing her closely. She squirmed slightly.

"You didn't, did you," Jayne accused her.

"No, I didn't," her head came up slightly. "This is my gift to you, Jayne, and I'm not taking any money for doing it."

"If you don't, I do it behind your back," Jayne told her simply.

"You most certainly will not!" Inara responded hotly.

"You know that I will," Jayne folded his arms across his chest. "I'll find out what the fee would have been for asking someone else, and it'll just show up one day in your account," he threatened.

"Jayne, please let me do this for you," Inara asked softly. "You. . both of you, have done so much for me. . . ."

"You're helpin' me raise the girl, Inara," Jayne said flatly. "That's more than enough. Now you take that money, and I mean all of what should be comin' to ya, and spend it on your school, on the house, save it, I don't care. But you take wages for doin' all that work. I take wages from you and Mal, for working, don't I?" he asked.

"But that's. . . ." Inara trailed off, realizing that Jayne, for all his lack of polish, had trapped her. "All right, Jayne. I'll take care of it," she promised.

"Thanks," he beamed at her. "Now, I gotta get goin'. Got work to do. Thanks again Inara. Tell Mal I said hi. Probably be by to see him 'fore my next run."

"Really?" Inara brightened visibly. "Jayne that would mean so much to him."

"I'll be around," Jayne promised. "Until then."

"Good-bye, Jayne."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

_Please remember, the author claims no rights whatsoever to Firefly, and receives no specie in return for his grueling labor. Completely okay not to sue him. Thanks._

Jayne showed up at the clinic right on time. He frowned as he noted there were still people in the waiting room. Walking in, Jayne was both relieved and disappointed not to find River behind the desk again.

"Good afternoon, Mister Cobb," the receptionist smiled. "The Doctor will be out shortly. He asked that you wait here for him, if you don't mind."

"Okay," Jayne nodded. "I figured he would still be busy," he said, nodding at the crowded waiting room.

"Family," she smiled again. "The doctor is stitching up a young man's arm."

"Ah," Jayne nodded his understanding. That explained the worried looks. He walked over to an empty seat, and made himself comfortable. As he sat, he could overhear talk in the waiting room.

"It's wonderful to have a good doctor so close by," an older woman was saying, her arm around a younger woman's shoulders. By the way she was crying, Jayne assumed this was the boy's mother.

"I know," she didn't quite sob.

"Don't you worry, now," the older woman soothed. "Young Tam is a fine doctor, and a good man. And that wife of his is the most precious thing in the world, I'm telling you!" Jayne smiled at that. Kaylee was contagious that way.

"They're expecting their first child you know," the woman continued. "So young Tam knows how you feel, and how important it is that Joseph be treated well. There's nothing to worry over, dear. Boys will be boys, and they're always into something."

"I should have been watching him closer!" the mother didn't quite wail. Jayne shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable.

"None of that, now," the older woman chided. "He knew not to be near the shop without his daddy along, and now he'll have a good reminder of why that is. Like as not, it won't ever happen again."

_Especially if you tan his hide so he can't sit for about three days_, Jayne thought to himself.

"But it's my fault for not keeping an eye on him!" the mother shook her head. "I was so busy with the canning, and I turned my head for just a minute. . . ."

She was interrupted by Simon coming into the waiting room, followed by a boy Jayne guessed to be ten years old.

"Here we are, practically good as new," Simon smiled. "Mrs. Hodge, Joseph had a pretty good little cut there, but nothing boys his age haven't endured since time began, I assure you. Now, he's got eleven stitches in that arm, and I've covered them with a bandage for today, but starting tomorrow he shouldn't need it. He needs these anti-biotics twice a day for seven days," he handed over a bottle of pills, "and this cream will help for the itching as it starts to heal," he handed over a small tube.

"Joseph and I have had a good discussion about the dangers of machinery, and I think it's safe to say that he won't be playing near the shed in the foreseeable future. Will you Joseph?"

"No, sir!" Joseph shook his head resolutely.

"Now, come back in eight days, and we'll take out those stitches. Feel free to come back sooner if the area swells or shows more redness than you think normal."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Tam," the older woman smiled.

"Thank you, doctor," the mother smiled too, albeit more weakly.

"You're quite welcome," Simon smiled again. "Now, please be safe going home."

Jayne watched as the numerous family members filed out of the office, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Simon saw it.

"What?"

"What'd you do to that kid?" Jayne chuckled. "He looked like he'd seen a ghost."

"Oh, that," Simon waved it off. "I keep photos of the more serious agricultural injuries, and I allowed him to browse though them while I stitched up his arm. I think I can safely say that the next time Joseph goes anywhere near his family's equipment again, he'll have to be drug there. Probably by a horse," he added with a slightly sadistic smile.

"That's mean, Simon," Jayne informed him, following his brother-in-law toward the office. Simon changed from his 'doctor' clothes into street clothes.

"It is not," he said sternly, throwing on his jacket. "It's educational. These kids grow up around these machines, and they have no fear of them, and no respect for the damage they can do. I've treated some horrible injuries in here, Jayne," Simon's voice grew softer. "Anything I can do to prevent them is worth doing."

Jayne thought about that. Simon was rarely in the thick of the fight, and because of that, everyone, at some point or another, had come to think of him as soft. Jayne knew he wasn't, of course, now. But hearing him talk like this made Jayne realize just what Simon must go through as a doctor on an agrarian moon.

And agri-injuries were, by nature, horrible.

"That sounds like a good plan, Simon," Jayne told him. "I hadn't thought about it that way. I hope it works."

"So do I," Simon sighed. "All right, let's get this over with," he said, looking at Jayne.

"We ain't going to an inquisition, Simon," Jayne chuckled.

"Aren't we?"

FF

Inara opened the door before they could knock, smiling beautifully at them.

"Jayne, Simon, it's so nice to see you," she told them. "Please, come in."

"Good to see you too, Inara," Simon smiled in return, stepping inside.

"'Nara," Jayne nodded. "You're looking good. Gettin' more rest nowdays, mebbe?"

"Yes," Inara nodded. "And I sleep better, now that a certain ship captain isn't wearing a badge, anymore," she added.

"I'm sure," Jayne smiled.

"Well, look what the cat drug up!" Mal's voice boomed from the kitchen, where he stood leaning on his cane. "You two are a sight for sore eyes, and that's the only time I may say that to either o' you!"

"Good to see you up and about, Mal," Jayne called back.

"How are you, Mal?" Simon managed to smile. "You look much better."

"I feel better, too," Mal assured him. "Still get tired too quick, but the physical therapy is helpin'. C'mon in! Make yerselves at home."

The two steeled themselves, and did just that.

FF

"I really appreciate you two comin' by," Mal said seriously as they finished desert, and sat back in their chairs. "It's good to see the two of you. How are things goin'? Any news or hap'nins I might o' missed out on, being all laid up?"

"Not really," Simon shook his head. "Things are actually pretty good for a change, other than River. And she's doing much better physically. Her mobility is restored, and with the stitches out she's all over the place."

"Hey, that's good to hear," Mal smiled a little weakly. "Ship runnin' okay, Jayne?" Mal asked, and could have kicked himself the second after.

"Well as can be," Jayne merely nodded. "We're staying busy, too. Business is really pickin' up. Carryin' passengers more often, too. Not reg'lar, at least I'm not, but I'd say more often'n not."

"Y'know, I wanted to talk to you about that," Mal leaned forward. "Reckon a small little liner, maybe twenty passenger, would make any money, running a shuttle service from here to Astra?"

"I don't know," Jayne considered for a minute. "There's a shuttle service over in Mount Talmidge, but I hear it's pretty pricey. I'd be willin' to bet that a good service at reasonable costs might do well. We only get locals for the most part, y'know. I mean we sometimes pick up folk headed for Argo over on Astra, too, but that ain't too often."

"It's just somethin' I been considerin'," Mal shrugged. "I'm lookin' for a way to make a livin', once I get all healed up." Simon glanced at Inara, who maintained a strict control over her features.

"Any idea how long that might be?" Simon asked. He wasn't Mal's physician, not in this case, and wasn't involved with the treatment.

"Therapist says another three months, probably, at the least," Mal sighed. "Bad as I hate to admit it, I should have done the therapy before. Might have prevented the shape I'm in now. I just. . .I really didn't think I needed it."

"Sometimes it's hard to admit you need help," Simon replied, and Jayne nodded his agreement. "And I know how you feel. Doctors make the worst patients after all."

"I've heard that more than once," Inara laughed faintly.

"It's true," Simon smiled. "We always think we know the better course of treatment that the 'other guy'."

"Well, that might not always be wrong," Jayne offered. "I mean, you know you, know your body, better than anybody else might. Add medical know-how to that, and I can see where a body might take that notion."

"You know, Jayne, there are times I think there's an intelligent man beneath that ugly, brutish, ape-like exterior," Simon said, his face completely serious. Jayne blinked, and then threw his head back in a belly laugh. Mal almost choked on the tea he'd been drinking, and even Inara hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Simon, you really are loosenin' up a bit," Jayne said, slapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder. Simon winced, mentally checking his collar bone for damage.

"Yes, well, I get lucky once in a while," he snorted. "Anyway, you're right. The two are a deadly combination. Thinking you know better than anyone else is an easy way to wind up in trouble."

The table went silent at that, and Simon shook his head. His innocent comment hit too close to home for too many people.

"Well, I'm sure you're gettin' tired, Mal," Jayne said into the quiet. "And me an' Simon got a long ride back. It's good to see ya up and movin'. Inara, that was a great meal, and you're as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Jayne," Inara blushed slightly, nodding her appreciation.

"I have to agree," Simon nodded, rising. "I've had a good time, and the food was fantastic. We'll have to do this again."

"You fellas ain't gotta rush off, now," Mal protested, though he was tired. "I'm still good."

"But ya won't be, 'thout some rest," Jayne replied. "We can do it again better'n we can wait for you to recover from over doin' it, Mal. You ain't well, yet, though you look to be well on your way. Let's don't risk that just for a little jawin'."

"I agree," Inara nodded. "And it is time for your medicine, Mal. And you still need to do your exercises, too."

"All right," Mal sighed. "I meant what I said, though," he turned back to his two guests. "I really appreciate ya'll comin' by. It's been good to see you."

"We'll see you again," Simon promised. "Meantime, take care of yourself, and don't give Inara so much trouble. She's just making sure you recover as much and as quickly as possible."

"I'll be lookin' around for a ship, too," Jayne promised. "Even if we don't find one you like, we'd start gettin' an idea on what it'll cost to run one, yeah?"

"I appreciate it Jayne," Mal nodded. "You guys take care goin' home."

FF

"Well, that actually went better than I expected," Simon commented once the two were on the road home.

"Yeah," Jayne nodded. "Seems like he's not gettin' all that much better, though."

"It's his own fault," Simon replied. "I told him he had to take better care of himself. Had he listened, he might be completely recovered by now. As it is. . . ." He trailed off.

"As it is, what?" Jayne demanded.

"As it is, his back may never completely heal," Simon told him. "But it's his hip that worries me. Mal thought the pain in his leg was just that; his leg. Inara told me that when he reported for his therapy, they x-rayed him, and found several small cracks in his pelvic bone, and in the joints of his hip. That's where the pain was coming from."

"And he wouldn't take time to get it checked, of course," Jayne sigh.

"No, he wouldn't. And I'm afraid that may result in a permanent loss of at least some of his mobility. And," Simon added, "it may also cause him to be permanently in pain. It might be manageable, but it will be constant."

"Well, maybe that won't happen," Jayne offered. "I mean, it ain't wrote in stone, is it?"

"No," Simon shook his head. "If her does everything they tell him, just like they tell him, then it's entirely possible, even probable, that he'll recover most, if not all of his range of motion. I don't know about the pain," he shrugged helplessly. "That may still haunt him, no matter what he does. There's no way to know but wait and see."

"Listen, Simon, I meant to tell you earlier," Jayne changed to subject. "I had 'Nara do some book keepin' type stuff for me a little bit ago. I had some money placed in a fund for River's care." He handed over a small bank book. "This here is where you can draw on it for whatever ya need. If it runs low, lemme know. I'll have Inara put more in."

"I. . .okay," Simon agreed, taking the offered book.

"And this here," Jayne handed over another little black book, "this is for the baby. It's a trust fund." Simon was speechless. He took the offered item, and looked inside. What he saw was. . . .

"Jayne, this is. . .I can't accept this!"

"You can, and you will," Jayne told him flatly. "That baby will by my niece or nephew. I can do as and when I please. 'Sides, me and River. . .we. . .anyway, we had already talked about it."

"And on that subject, you and Kaylee need anything? For the baby, I mean?"

"No, we're fine," Simon promised. "Kaylee's garage is actually doing pretty good. She's running the office while she's expecting, and their replacement mechanic is pretty good, she tells me. Good enough that her and Caleb are talking about keeping him on even after she's able to go back to work. With business picking up like it is, they'll need his help."

"I'm glad," Jayne nodded. "She deserves it."

"Yes, she does."

FF

Simon walked into his house after Jayne dropped him off. River was sitting on the couch, reading. Since her release from the clinic, she had been staying with he and Kaylee, despite having a wonderfully nice home less than two miles away.

Of course, she didn't know she had it.

"Hello, brat," Simon smiled. River replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Is Kaylee. . . ."

"Simon, is that you?" Kaylee's cheery voice cut off his question. Seconds later she entered the room. She was starting to show, now, he thought clinically.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked, smiling.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he replied honestly.

"Oh, gag," River commented, rising from the couch. "I'm going to my room before I. . . ."

"Just go, then, and without the commentary," Simon ordered, earning him another appearance of River's tongue sticking out at him before she raced up the stairs.

"She's doin' pretty good," Kaylee commented, kissing her husband.

"Yes, she is," Simon agreed, hugging Kaylee to him. "I just wish. . . ."

"We all do, _ai ren_," Kaylee soothed. "We all do. Just gotta have faith, that's all."

"How did you do, today?" he asked, placing his hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Oh we was fine," she grinned. "Little slow gettin' started, since someone didn't want their momma to keep their breakfast down, but other'n that, no worries."

"I can give you. . . ." he began.

"Simon, it's mornin' sickness, not a disease," Kaylee assured him. "Women been dealin' with it long 'fore somebody first mixed two leaves together with a lizard tail and called it medicine. I'll be fine."

"I know," he smiled softly.

FF

"You have found him?"

"We believe so, yes," Many Horses nodded. "He is at the far end of the 'verse. Literally."

"Very well," Flint rose from his desk. "Arrange transportation there for my daughter and myself at once, along with a small guard. Say three men, and one woman."

"I will see to it," Many Horses bowed slightly. "But are you sure this is a path you wish to pursue, my Chief?"

"You question my orders?" Flint demanded icily.

"I question your motives," Many Horses shot back, unintimidated. "As I am duty bound to do."

Flint relaxed. It was true. Many Horses' position as sub-chief demanded that he be a check and balance over Flint's actions. His power was not absolute. More than that, Joseph Many Horses was a friend of long years.

"Joseph, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to strengthen our clan's position, not only on the Council, but also in wealth. That land lying fallow right on our border is the perfect place to expand, and it's prime land. Suitable for farming, cattle, and industry. There is plentiful water, and several mineral deposits."

"And it just _sits_ there!" Flint's hand hammered down upon his desk. "The Council is so set in it's ways that it would rather see that land un-used than allow it to be re-settled."

"It is an honorable clan's Tribal Homeland," Many Horses commented. "Their decision is just."

"It might have been five hundred years ago," Flint disagreed. "Today it is just another example of Old Ways interfering with progress. I want that land, and I will have it, whatever it takes."

"No good will come of this, Chieftain," Many Horses told him firmly. Seeing that Flint would not be swayed, he sighed.

"I will make the arrangements."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

_As always the author reminds all and sundry that he neither holds, nor claims, any rights of any kind to Firefly, and writes completely for his own enjoyment, and hopefully that of others, instead of filthy lucre._

FF

"There you are, River," Simon called. River looked up from where she was sitting on the broad porch in front of the clinic. The Firefly she had watched land several days earlier was preparing to set out again. She had been watching the crew for a good part of the day.

"Hello, Simon," she smiled lazily, waving. "Want to sit down?"

"Love to," he smiled in return. "I actually have a few minutes to spare, for once."

"The clinic keeps you very busy," River nodded.

"That's true," Simon sighed, settling in beside his sister. "There are a great many injuries on a moon like this one. And not a little sickness, either," he added.

"At least your income is steady," River smiled. "Good thing, too, since you'll be a daddy soon," she smirked.

"That's true," Simon agreed. "Between the clinic, and Kaylee's shop, we're actually doing very well."

"I'm happy for you, Simon," River said seriously. "And proud of you."

"Thank you, River."

"I know those people over there, don't I?" River changed gears smoothly, pointing to where _Companion_ was prepping for lift.

"Yes, you do," he replied honestly. "Why?"

"Do I know them well?" she pressed.

"Some better than others," Simon shrugged casually, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I look at them. . .I watch them, and it. . .it seems like I should be part of that," she told him. "I know, logically, that I have been a part of something like it before, since we lived on a ship just like it. But this is more than mere muscle memory. I really do feel like I should be over there. Helping."

"Well, you were always helping on _Serenity_," Simon hedged slightly. Could she be remembering? "You even piloted her, at times," he added, throwing out a beacon for her.

"I did?" River asked, looking at him. "Really?"

"Yes," Simon nodded. "And you were good at it," he assured her. "Just like you're good at everything you try."

"I'm glad," she smiled. "That man," she pointed at Jayne. "I know him, right? I mean, I know him as more than just the man who came with you to visit me in the hospital, yes?"

"Yes," Simon kept his answer simple.

"Did we work together?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What did we do?"

"Well," Simon leaned back, sighing. "The two of you provided security for the ship, the crew, and any passengers we had on board. You worked together pretty well, actually," he admitted.

"So he knows about my. . .I mean, he's aware of. . . ."

"He knows everything, River," Simon replied truthfully. He was walking in a minefield, and he knew it, but he refused to lie.

"I thought so," River said wistfully. "I can't remember how I would know that, but. . .there's just something about him. Something that I trust, for some reason. Our having worked together would explain that."

"You were. . .well, I should say are, very close," Simon struggled to maintain his calm. "The two of you are alike in many ways."

"He's handsome," River said suddenly, and Simon jerked. He couldn't help it.

"Relax, Simon," River giggled. "I've got too many other problems to be thinking in those terms, wouldn't you agree?"

"You do have troubles, River," Simon nodded. "But you can't let that stop you from living your life. You owe it to yourself." She seemed to consider that for a time, then nodded.

"You're right. I should sleep with him."

"What?!" Simon sputtered, only to hear a peel of laughter from his sister.

"Oh that was priceless!" she wailed. Simon shook his head in chagrin. Even with the weight of her damaged memory, he was thrilled to hear her laugh, and see her enjoying herself, even at his expense.

FF

Jayne's head snapped up at the sound of laughter. Not just any laughter, either, but. . .her laughter. He scanned the area, and found her sitting with Simon in front of the clinic.

"You okay, Shade?" Blade asked, concern in her voice.

"I've told you not to call me that," Jayne replied, his voice cold. He never looked away from where Simon and River were still talking. Blade paled slightly, but nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's a force o' habit. I'll fix it, Jayne."

He suddenly looked at her, and realized he might have been a bit emotional.

"Don't worry over it," he said kindly. "And ignore my. . .well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, we're set to head out, soon as the load is secured. We'll need fuel this trip, so better plan on a layover."

"Was gonna anyway," Jayne nodded. "I'm gonna take the kids out to eat. You two wanna join us, you can."

"We might do that," Blade smiled. "What about Holly?"

"Holly disappears ever time we hit Astra," Jayne grinned. "He's got him a girl there."

"Invite them both," Blade shrugged.

"Nah," Jayne smiled. "I have before, but he always begs off. He doesn't want to share his time with her with the rest of us." He looked back toward where River was sitting. "And I don't blame'im none."

Blade bit down a sigh, seeing the sadness in Jayne's face, hearing it in his voice. She wished, desperately, there was something she could do.

"You better get back to the bridge," Jayne told her. "They're about done. I want us in the black soon's we're done here."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she sketched a salute, and headed for the cockpit.

Zoe walked into the clinic almost cautiously. She never had liked such places, and the fact that Simon ran this one didn't really make it any better. She spotted him right away, doing paperwork in the receptionist area.

"Hello, Simon."

"Zoe!" Simon smiled, seeing her. "How are you?"

"Fine, Simon," she nodded. "Just wanted to see how you were getting along."

"Well, I'm staying busy," he sighed, finally handing over the file to the clerk. "It's planting season, so I'm seeing a lot of injuries. And I'm doing surgery work at the hospital on occasion as well," he added.

"Puttin' ears back on?" she grinned.

"Or whatever," he agreed with a matching smile.

"How's River?" Zoe asked, softer.

"Not too bad, really," he replied. "She's regained almost all of her mobility. I think her feet still bother her, but she's healing nicely. Physically, anyway."

"I see," Zoe sighed.

"Her subconscious is working overtime, I think," Simon confided. "She's starting to ask a lot of questions. She looks at the ships, and says she knows she should be there, but not why."

"Is that. . .I mean, that's a start, right?" Zoe asked hesitantly.

"And a good one," Simon assured her. "Right now, I'm content to let her work it out on her own, with help from us when she wants it or asks for it. If she can regain her memory on her own, I think it would be better than any of the other options."

"I hope so," he shrugged helplessly. "I hope so."

FF

River stood at the ramp of _Serenity_, looking up into the cargo hold with a strange sense of longing that she couldn't explain, but knew was all right. She wasn't sure just how she knew it, but was certain she did.

Vague murmuring in her mind, whispers just out of her reach, made their way through her. Memories of things past, she was also certain. Discussions, adventures, travels that she had been a part of. It was there, lurking just below the surface. She just had to dig it out.

"Hey, little bit," a voice that was both familiar and not broke into her train of thought, and she jumped slightly.

"Easy there," a tall, blond haired man soothed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you, don't I?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep, ya do," he smiled easily. "Name's Goldie."

"Not your real name," River mused, her head cocked to one side.

"Nah, just a nickname," he smiled. "Might as well be my real one, though. Most everyone calls me that. You gonna stand out there all day, or come aboard?"

"I'm not sure I should," River admitted. "I. . .I know I used to live on this ship, but have no true memory of it. I don't want to wander somewhere I might cause a problem."

"Well, we're on the ground, right now, so I don't see that as a problem," he grinned. "Heck, feel free to roam around. Might help you remember. You need anything, I'll be around, okay?"

"Th. . .thank you, Goldilocks," she replied automatically. She saw him hesitate for a moment.

"Did I . . . was that wrong?" she asked, hesitantly. She wasn't accustomed to being hesitant, and didn't like it.

"Not at all, sweetie," he assured her. "Just. . .only someone who really knows me would know that. I think that's a good sign."

"Really?" she looked hopeful. "Then we'll assume it is one."

"Works for me," his grin was infectious. River walked up the ramp into the cargo hold, looking around as she did so, taking in everything. It was familiar, and not. At the same time. That both confused her, and made her happy. Her memory was doing it's best to return.

"Hard to believe that I could have spent so long on this ship, and have no memory of it," she said softly. Without thinking, she placed her hand on the hull, and instantly drew it back.

"You okay?" Goldie asked.

"I. . .I'm not sure," River admitted. For just a second, it was almost as if the ship had spoken to her. Called to her.

"Reckon I need to get Simon?" he asked, concerned with her answer.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. It was just. . .there was a familiar jolt, for a moment. That's all."

"Oh, well, I'll think on that as a good thing, then," he relaxed. She could feel him relax. She could also feel his apprehension.

"It's important to you that I remember, isn't it?" she asked.

"It's important to all of us," he replied honestly. "You're our friend. Part of our family. And," he held his hands open, "we all love you. Worry about you."

"Simon and I must have been very fortunate, indeed, to have found this place."

"I'd say it was more fate, what I hear," Goldie smiled again.

"Hear?"

"Well, I wasn't part of this outfit when you and Simon joined up," he admitted. "See, you and me only met when I hired on with Mal, and that was after you bunch had already been here a few months."

"Ran into the k. . .ran into you and Zoe and Jayne on Astra, and took on then."

"I see," River nodded.

"Well, like I said, feel free to look around," Goldie waved his arm broadly. "I'll be around if you need me. Just sing out, I'll hear ya."

"Thank you," River smiled. He departed to finish his work, leaving her to look around in silence.

At first she was content to simply stand there, soaking in the feeling that being here gave her. She didn't understand it, the familiarity, but she liked it. It was soothing.

Without even realizing it, she started toward the infirmary. Her feet moved as if they knew what they were doing, and she let them.

_I don't like needles, Simon_.

She stopped, hearing her own voice in her head. No, she didn't like needles. Not since. . . .She stopped herself.

_That way is unproductive. The girl will not go there._

The girl? Since when did. . . .Oh. She remembered that. Why, if she had to loose her memory, couldn't it be those memories. Why must it be the good ones?

_How do I know they were good_?

That was a good question. She couldn't answer it, but she was no less certain that they _were_ good memories. Not all of them, perhaps. There was rain in every life. But many, most, of the times on this ship had been good. She was sure of it.

There was also confusion. Befuddlement. Frustration. And cold. So very cold. Her arms wrapped themselves around her of their own volition, hugging her tightly.

She moved on, taking the stairs from the lounge to the galley. A familiar setting. She was certain she'd been in this room. Many, many times, in fact. She could feel it. Almost touch it, the memory so vivid, yet just out of reach.

There had been a man with wild hair. She smiled at that, for some reason. The hair had frightened her. Yes, the hair. The shepherd's wild, crazy hair.

Chaotic.

The word came to her unbidden, and she was sure it was accurate. It just sounded like something she would say. Wait. Shepherd? Did she know a shepherd? Not from her family, she was sure. Her parents wouldn't have entertained such a notion. That meant he had to have been someone she met here. On the ship.

She sat down at the table, suddenly very tired. She was frustrated, and not a little fearful. She had hidden it from Simon very well, so far, but she admitted to herself that she was afraid.

Afraid she wouldn't get her memory back. And afraid that not doing so would cost her something very special. Not knowing what that might be made the feelings worse. What kind of life had she had? What had she done, who had she known that would bring her such feelings of regret, and loss, when she didn't even remember what it was she was missing?

Overcome by that constant worry, she stood suddenly, and made her way down the stairs back to the cargo bay.

_Don't look like she's all there. Course, not all of her has to be._

_I'm a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar._

_No readin' me, little witch._

_River, why don't Simon want me?_

_River, your hair is very pretty. Brushing it helps keep it healthy._

_Big damn heroes, sir._

_Gorram moonbrain_.

_It's somewhat less specific on kneecaps._

_We're making a better world._

_Or, we could just talk some more._

_It's a symbol of faith, child._

_I never thought of myself as a lion._

_You won't find us in there. History's written by the winner._

_Bullet in the brainpan._

From every direction she could hear them. Voices from the past. She couldn't put names or faces to them, and some of them, she knew instinctively, were unfriendly. Suddenly she was surrounded by them. It was confusing. Overwhelming.

_Too much, too much, too much, please God make me a stone_!

She bolted. When she reached the ramp, she never slowed, but kept going as fast as she could, eager to be rid of these encroaching memories that she couldn't catalog, couldn't place, but that haunted her anyway.

She didn't stop running until she was in the safety of her room. She ran to her bed, pulled the covers tight over her, and lay there shivering for a very long time.

Kaylee would eventually find her there, and smooth the covers, kissing her forehead as she murmured good night.

FF

"Where is it that we're going again?" Annassa Flint asked her father, as the ship broke atmosphere, heading into the dark of space.

"Astra," he replied patiently. "The man we need is on a moon of that planet."

"What is he doing?" she wanted to know.

"We don't know," he admitted. "But the ship is there, and he is assumed to still be there, as well."

"I see."

"Do I sense reluctance?" her father asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not in the least," she replied cooly. "I simply seek information."

"We have discussed this many times, daughter," he said, a bit firmer than before. "You will play your part."

"Indeed."

"It will not be so bad," he comforted her suddenly. "And you need only produce a suitable heir, or two. After that, is some misfortune were to befall him, well. . . ."

"I'm sure that it will, once he is of no more use," his daughter told him coldly.

_And might well befall you too, Father. I will not remain subservient to you forever._

"We should be there within two weeks."

FF


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Bad's Playhouse on the Net. As always, we remind you that this work of fanfiction is written solely for entertainment purposes, and in no way seeks to infringe on any copyright of any kind. No money is received for this labor of love. Enjoy._

FF

"We're down." Blade's voice cut through the ship's address system, and the crew went to work. Ramp down, Jayne and Liam supervised the unloading while Wart watched from up top. Things were quiet, these days, but the group was no less cautious of alert. It paid to be careful, after all.

"We got freight to pick up this time, too," Jayne announced. "Once we're done here, we need to lift over to Warehouse Row." Warehouse Row was a huge storage yard of buildings and sheds used to store merchandise and equipment meant for out bound shipping.

"What are we gettin'?" Liam asked.

"Crate o' parts and supplies for Kaylee, and a shipment of parts and tools for the parts house in town," Jayne read off the list. "There's also a crate of some kinda fancy whatsits for Inara's school. Books and such, I think."

"Anything else?" Chelsa asked.

"Ain't that enough?" Jayne replied. "Keep us busy rest of the afternoon."

"That mean we ain't goin' out tonight?" Chelsa asked, almost pouting.

"Mean's we got to hurry, if we want to, that's all," Liam answered. Jayne nodded.

"So let's get to it."

FF

"I'm glad you guys came along," Chelsa told Blade, as the group walked toward their restaurant.

"Me too, sweetie," Blade smiled at her. She and Chelsa had become close since the former merc couple had joined the crew. Blade tried very hard to be there when Chelsa needed a woman's hand in her life. It was about the only thing she could do to try and help out.

Everyone chatted things up as they walked along, Wart and Liam talking about guns, and other 'man' things. Wart really liked the boy. Considering that they had met with Liam pointing a gun at Wart's head, that said something special about Liam.

For his part, Liam like Wart well enough, but Wart wasn't Jayne. And Jayne was Liam's hero. He would never say so, of course, since that wasn't manly. But it was true, none the less.

Jayne, though, wasn't the same nowadays. He was quieter, and moodier, sometimes going through the whole day not saying more than a dozen words that weren't work related. Liam hated to see the big man torn so much, and hurting so badly, especially when there was nothing he could do about it.

But that was the way things were, for right now.

FF

"River, what's wrong?" Simon asked. He had found his sister sitting in the window, eating ice cream. It was a real treat for someone who had lived on a ship, but she had no memory of that. Ice cream had been her comfort food when she was a girl. He mind recalled that well enough.

"Nothing," the girl replied, taking another bite.

"River, you can't hide from me," Simon told her, sitting next to her. "I know you, remember? Today you were fine. Tonight, you aren't. Kaylee told me she found you already in bed when she got home. Something obviously happened, so what was it?"

She kept staring out the window, taking yet another bite of the ice cream.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, River," Simon told her.

"Can you help me?" she asked suddenly. She didn't look at him. "Can you help me, Simon? I'm broken worse than I was before, now," her voice trembled at the admission. "My mind is my own, now, and I'm grateful for that. But. . .my life is what's missing now. I know, _know_ Simon, that I belong somewhere besides here. There's somewhere I should be, right now. Someone I should be with. And I can't even remember." Finally she looked at him

"So can you really help me, big brother?"

Simon considered his reply for a moment.

"I don't know if I can help you completely," he admitted. "But I wasn't talking about helping you with your memory, at least not tonight. I meant help you deal with whatever is bothering you, right this minute."

"I went aboard _Serenity_ this afternoon," she said suddenly. "I. . .the ship tried to talk to me, Simon. I don't know how, but it did. Almost as if it were a living, breathing thing."

"And there were voices," she continued. "Not like before, when I was broken, but like flashes of memories trying to come back. Did we know a shepherd?" she asked suddenly.

"Wh. . .what?" Simon started.

"A shepherd, Simon. Did we know a shepherd? On _Serenity_ perhaps?"

"Yes, we did," Simon nodded. "A man named Derrial Book. A truly fine man."

"With a shady past," River murmured suddenly. "He wasn't always a shepherd, was he?"

"No, he wasn't," Simon nodded. "I never knew what he did before becoming a Shepherd. Must have been something for the Alliance, though."

"The ident card," River nodded, and Simon started.

"River, how do. . .did you remember that?"

"Yes," she smiled tightly. "And his chaotic hair." Simon laughed in spite of himself.

"I remember that. He tried to get you to touch it, but that just made things worse."

"Scary hair is. . . scary," River defended herself.

"Yes, yes it is," Simon leaned over and kissed her forehead. "River, this is wonderful. The fact that you recall these things. . .well, it means your memories aren't gone. They're just suppressed."

"And that means you can get them back."

"Good," River nodded, turning once more to look out the window into the night. "I'd like that very much, I think. I want to see what I'm missing."

FF

Mal leaned back from the cortex screen he'd been looking at, stretching his back. He'd been looking at ships all afternoon. He needed just a certain kind of ship, though, for what he had in mind.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Mal jumped slightly at Zoe's voice.

"Gorramit, Zoe, don't be sneakin' up on me like that," he growled. "Scared me outta two weeks worth o' physical therapy right then."

"Should be more aware, sir," Zoe smirked slightly, taking a seat. "You look better."

"I feel better," Mal nodded. "Still stiff and sore, but I'm gettin' there, bit by bit. Got some good news today, in fact," he smiled.

"Oh?"

"Therapist reviewed the doctor's notes on my last set o' tests. Appears I really am doin' better. Better enough that the doc thinks I might just recover almost all the way."

"That is good news, sir," Zoe smiled. "I'm glad to hear of it. Everyone else will be too."

"Thanks, Zo'."

"Is that what you wanted to see me about?"

"Actually, no," Mal grinned at her. "I'm thinkin' about addin' a new ship to our business. A liner this time. For a luxury-ish shuttle service between here and Astra. Whatcha think o' that?"

"Jayne mentioned that to me, I guess a week or so ago," Zoe nodded. "I think it's worth looking into. Our passenger rate has held steady since we started. In fact, we've had to turn down customers a few times, with all the berths rented. A first class service, especially if it's faster than us, might do very well, sir."

"I was thinking along them lines myself," Mal nodded. "I want to be able to cut the trip down to say, two days, if we can."

"Take a good ship and crew for that," Zoe commented. "And a first rate pilot, too," she added.

"I know, but it merits a look see, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, sir," Zoe concurred.

"Well, I found something I think might do the trick, but I want you to take a look at it." He swivelled the monitor her way, and Zoe leaned forward, studying the screen.

"Hm, that's a pretty little thing, ain't it," she mused. Mal nodded.

"Got berths for twenty passengers, plus a crew of seven. I don't think we'll need more'n five. Pilot, Engineer, Cook, Galley assistant, and a porter who doubles as a paramedic. Sound okay to you?"

"Yes, sir, but. . . ."

"But?"

"Well, there are still pirates in these waters," she shrugged. "Five people in a boarding action on a ship full o' passengers ain't good odd's."

"Hm," Mal frowned. "You know, I hadn't thought about that," he admitted. "Guess I been outta the black too long, Zoe."

"Just lost some habits is all, sir," Zoe smiled. "I do have a suggestion, though, if you really wanna do something with another ship."

"I'm all ears," Mal leaned forward.

"Well, I've noticed we're fetching back and forth a lot of courier type stuff," Zoe told him. "And we're a three, maybe four day haul each time. And there's always stuff headed for the other moons, too."

"So maybe a courier service, instead?" Mal asked.

"Well, maybe a combination," Zoe shook her head. "Instead of going for comfort and luxury, you shuttle people from Astra to the moons and back, and include courier service as well. The courier fees aren't much less than standard passenger fare, don't cost anything, and don't normally take up too much room."

"Don't they already have something like that on Astra?" Mal asked, frowning. "I was just looking to do something between her and Astra, to be honest. I wasn't thinking about the other moons."

"There are, but people still come to us," Zoe shrugged. "Make of that what you will."

"You done give me something to think on, Zo'," Mal leaned back, running things over in his mind. "I appreciate that. And you takin' the time to come by."

"You're the boss, sir," Zoe grinned. "Besides, it's good to just sit and talk to you for a while. Like old times."

"Yeah," Mal smiled. "It has been different. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm looking at something like this. Give me something to do, and get me back in the black, as least some."

"You know, you can hitch a ride with either of us when you get the itch, sir."

"I know, and once I'm done, I'll like as not do just that. But I don't wanna be in ya'll hair too much. It ain't like I can come back and start captainin' _Serenity_ again."

"Still your boat, sir," Zoe said evenly.

"It ain't that," Mal shook his head. "I just. . .Zoe, I don't think I'd be able," he admitted. "I ain't actually said that aloud, before," he frowned. "But. . .I'd just be another liability if something happened. In the way."

"That's a little strong, sir," Zoe replied.

"But it's truthsome," Mal shrugged. "I may recover pretty good, but I won't never be fit as I was, Zoe. Won't never. Too much broken and busted for that. And I pushed too hard when I shouldn'a. It's done, now, howsoever, and I can't change it. Just like I can't change a lotta other things," he said sadly.

"Sir, River put herself in that situation," Zoe said firmly. "And she did it on her own, behind even Jayne's back. I'm not saying I don't feel for her, cause I do. But this one's on her, way more than you."

"I'd like to think you're right, Zoe, but I was in. . . ."

"A helluva fix, and she took advantage o' that to do things her own way," Zoe's voice was firm, and unyielding. "I didn't like that you let her get away with it, but don't for a second thing you're responsible. I know for a fact that you tried to stop her. Girl's head strong."

"She is that," Mal sighed. "Well, maybe things'll work out. Meantime, I'm gonna have another thinkin' spell on this, Zoe. Thanks for the info, and the suggestions. I still wanna try something like this, but your idea might just keep it from bein' a bust."

"Glad I could help, sir," Zoe stood. "You need to get some rest," she ordered.

"I think you're right," Mal nodded, and that concerned Zoe even more, that Mal didn't argue. "I got plenty o' time to work on this."

"So you do, sir," she helped him get up. "I'll help you up the stairs."

"Really does seem like old times, don't it?" he managed to grin.

"Just like U Day, sir," Zoe smiled.

FF

River once again stood at the ramp, looking up into _Serenity_'s cargo hold. She wasn't afraid, but she was wary.

What if she remembered something she didn't want to know? Something better off left unremembered? She hesitated at that, thinking.

Was she better off _not_ remembering? That thought had never occurred to her until now. It gave her pause.

_Is it worth leaving behind whatever I've lost, not to remember the things that I'm better off without? Am I better off starting over? Maybe I should just start from here, and go forward, instead of trying to get back to where I was._

The idea scared her. More than a little, actually.

_What if there's something wonderful that I've lost? Something that I really want back? What if I'm missing out on something grand? Would it be worth losing that, just to avoid some bad memories?_

_On the other hand, would it be worth having back, if it meant those horrible memories came with it? There's nothing to stop me from moving on from right here, and starting over. Leaving whatever scares me so much hidden in the dark._

She'd never thought of herself as a coward. At least not that she could remember. And she didn't think of it as cowardice now. Logically, it was a sound question. She needed to weigh the benefit against the risk, that's all.

She needed to make sure this was what she wanted, before committing herself.

"So maybe not today," she murmured. Turning, she walked away from the ship, heading back to the clinic.

She didn't see Goldie walk out of the shadows as she moved away, a look of great sadness on his face.

FF

"Simon, do you have a minute," River asked.

"For you I always have a minute," Simon smiled, looking up from his desk. "Come in and sit down." She did, using that time to gather her thoughts.

"River, is something wrong?" Simon asked.

"Not wrong, just. . . ." She hesitated, trying to make sure there was no misunderstanding. "I'm conflicted," she settled for saying.

"All right, what about?" Simon asked.

"It occurs to me that my memory loss might be a gift," she said simply. "That I've been given the opportunity to leave something awful behind, and never remember it again. And that makes me wonder if I'm better off not pursuing my lost memories. If I should just decide to move forward from here, and start my life over from this point on."

"I. . .I see," Simon managed to hide his concern. "You think you're prepared to leave behind the life you've built here? Are you looking to relocate?" River started at that. She hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I hadn't gotten that far yet. It was just something I was thinking on."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, _mei mei,_" Simon leaned back, trying to keep her from sensing his anguish. "You're a grown woman, and have to make your own choices. And I have to let you," he admitted. "I haven't always been good at that."

"You saved me Simon," River smiled at him. "I don't know how, but you did. And that's all that matters to me."

"River, does that mean that you don't want any more information about the life you had before?" he asked, leaning forward once more. "I've given you information in the past, and I've answered every question truthfully. Do you want me to stop doing that? I won't lie, but I will refuse to answer."

"Again, I don't know," River shrugged. "I'm very confused right now, Simon. I don't know what direction to go. That's not like me, and I don't like it very much, either."

"I can understand that, but don't be overly hard on yourself, at least this once," Simon smiled. "You're trying to make sense out of jumbled and confusing memories, or flashes of memory, River. It's like a computer trying to provide an answer without access to all of it's hard drive."

"A good analogy," River nodded. "What do you think I should do, Simon?" The question caught him off guard.

"I can't really answer that, River," he shrugged helplessly. "It's something you have to decide. Do you want your life back?"

"Was I happy?" she asked suddenly, looking at him intently.

"Yes," he said honestly. "Very happy. You once told me that you wouldn't change anything in the past, because it had led you to where you, where we, are now."

"Then I must have been very happy," she said quietly. "I. . .why can't I remember? What happened to me, Simon?"

"River, are you sure you want me to tell you?" Simon asked. "Would you rather try to piece it back together yourself? And if you're thinking of simply moving on, wouldn't me telling you all that cause you even more conflict?"

"Why can't you just give me an honest answer?" River huffed. "I've asked you time and again to tell me what happened to me. You don't have to tell me everything that's happened in the time I've lost. But why was I so horribly injured? Why am I so badly scarred? What _happened_ to me, Simon!"

Simon sat back, studying her for a moment. What should he do? He closed his eyes briefly, thinking. Would it harm or help, if he told her about the Slasher? Would it set her back, or encourage her to move forward.

"Please?" her pleading brought him back to the present.

"Very well," Simon made a snap decision, praying it was the right one. He got up and went to the small refrigerator, taking two sandwiches and two cans of soda, giving one of each to his sister.

"There was a serial killer, loose on this moon, several months ago now, and. . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

No ownership claimed or intended. No copyright intended. Writer makes no monies for his work.

FF

Companion sat down gently on the pad at Guilford's. When the ramp opened, Jayne saw Kaylee and her new mechanic waiting with a hover mule, and trailer.

"Hey, Jayne!" Kaylee chirped happily. "How you been?"

"I'm good, _mei mei_," he smiled, returning the woman's embrace. "How's the momma to be?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle!" she laughed, twirling about for him to see. She was about five months along, he guessed, by now. She had that glow about her, though, and looked as perky and pretty as ever.

"One o' these days I'ma knock that man o' yers in the head, and steal you away," he joked.

"Oh, Jayne," she slapped his arm. "You're so silly."

"We got a crate for you," he got down to business. "We'll help ya load it out, then Wart and the boy'll follow along to help unload it."

"You ain't gotta do that, Jayne," Kaylee replied. "We can get it."

"I ain't answering to the Doc cause you sprung somethin'," Jayne shook his head. "That ain't negotiable, neither."

"Well, I can't say I don't appreciate it, cause I do. What I owe ya?"

"Nothin'," Jayne shook his head. "We had the room, so it's on the house."

"I can't accept that, Jayne," she shook her head. "I can pay."

"I'm sure ya can, Kaylee gal, but Mal's orders was specific. When there's room, and it don't bump payin' cargo, you don't pay. Period."

"Aww, I love my Cap'n," Kaylee's smile lit up the area around her.

"Kaylee!" Chelsa squealed, running down the ramp to hug her adopted Aunt.

"Hey, Chelsa! Girl, look how tall you are!"

"Be grown 'fore ya know it!" the girl smiled.

"Don't remind me," Jayne muttered. Chelsa stuck her tongue out at him.

"All right, where's this crap go, again?" Wart growled. Kaylee motioned her mechanic forward. He was a bright looking boy, with a wiry build. He was looking at Chelsa until Liam stepped out, placing an arm around her.

"Liam," the boy nodded, almost frowning.

"Bradley," Liam returned the nod.

"You two know each other?" Kaylee asked.

"Could say that," Liam replied.

"Could," Bradley nodded again.

"Well, that calls for an explanation," Kaylee decided. "Bradley Towater, this here is Jayne Cobb, and his daughter Chelsa. Jayne, this is my new mechanic, Bradley."

"Nice to meet you," Chelsa smiled, and Bradley lit up.

"It ain't that nice," Liam growled, and Jayne looked at him.

"This gonna be a problem?" he asked.

"No, it ain't," Liam assured his boss. With that he turned to start helping Wart.

"Well, don't just stand there, go help'em!" Kaylee ordered Bradley. The teen jumped to obey.

"Must be a little mud somewhere 'tween them toes," Kaylee smiled.

"He's kinda cute," Chelsa mentioned.

"That's enough o' that kind o' talk," Jayne ordered. "You'll cause a fight with words like that, and Liam ain't near as soft as he once was. Might go badly for young Towater. So you stay shut. Got it?"

"Got it," Chelsa nodded, blushing just a little.

"Aw she ain't hurtin' nothin'," Kaylee smiled. Jayne just looked at her.

"Don't you try that cold, killer look on me, Jayne Cobb!" Kaylee wasn't the least bit intimidated. "I'm just sayin'."

"There's already something between'em, as you yourself pointed out," Jayne told her. "And the last thing they need is fuel throwed on the fire, Kaylee."

"Well, that's true," Kaylee mused. "But boys are boys, and they will fight, time to time."

"Liam ain't a boy no more, though," Jayne pointed out. "And I'm bettin' Bradley there ain't see half the things Liam has, workin' fer us. Understand?"

"I. . .I hadn't thought about that, no," Kaylee admitted. "But Bradley's a good boy, and a hard worker. I'm sure it's fine."

"Let's make sure o' that, 'fore we allow any agitatin' of the waters, how 'bout it?" Jayne insisted.

"Well, that makes sense," Kaylee nodded, looking at Chelsa. "I'll talk to Bradley. See what he says."

"I'll talk to Liam," Chelsa nodded. "And anyways, Bradley may be cute, but he ain't Liam."

"Excuse me." Jayne jumped at the quiet voice coming from his other side. He turned to see River standing next to him, and froze.

"Can we talk?"

FF

Jayne followed her away from the ship as if he was made of wood. Kaylee and Chelsa watched fretfully as the two moved out of earshot.

"What do you. . .do you think she remembers?" Chelsa asked, hopefully.

"Don't know sweetie," Kaylee told her. "Don't know."

"Hey, is that. . .?" Liam asked, as he and Wart came by with a load for Kaylee's trailer.

"Yeah."

"So," Jayne looked down at her. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to say thank you," River looked up at him, big brown eyes soft.

"Uh, for what?" Jayne managed to ask.

"I had a very long talk with my brother, two days ago," River told him. "He told me how you saved me from. . .that man. Were it not for you, I'd be dead. I didn't know that until he told me, and I wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome, but thanks ain't necessary," Jayne managed not to stammer.

"I know," was the soft reply. "He told me that you and I used to work together, that we were close. But I can't remember that. At least not yet. But. . .after hearing what happened to me, I wanted to say how much I appreciated it."

"I'll always be there, River," Jayne said before he thought. "When you need me, I'll always be there."

She looked at him, feeling a twinge of something she couldn't identify. There was more between them, wasn't there? Something more. She reached for it, so hard that it almost hurt, but it was just out of reach, like an apple that was one limb too high on the tree.

"Somehow, I already know that," she settled for saying. "I don't. . .I don't know how to talk to you right now," she admitted. "But I. . .I used to, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Simple answers. Keep it together, Cobb.

"Maybe I will again, one day soon." she looked down. Without thinking, he reached out, and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her face to him. She didn't resist, leaning into his touch with her eyes closed.

_Oh my. _Her heart raced.

"Maybe you'll remember," he nodded. "But even if you don't, I'll still be here. Always. And don't never look ashamed cause o' what happened. Was a brave thing you did. I just should've got there sooner, that's all."

"Or maybe I shouldn't have gone at all," she admitted, her words coming out in a rush. "I. . .I should go."

"All right," Jayne nodded. "I'll be around, you want to talk again."

She fled, not trusting herself to speak. Kaylee called out after her, but River kept running.

"What'd you say to her, Jayne?" Kaylee asked. "How come she run off like that?"

"She had a talk with Simon. He told'er about the Slasher. She came to thank me for saving her. Her emotions got the best of her, and she had to go. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go inside." With that he stomped up the ramp, everyone careful to stay clear of him.

"I shouldn'a said that," Kaylee sighed sadly. "Dangit, I shouldn'a."

"It's all right, Aunt Kaylee," Chelsa told her. "He gets this way whenever she's around. He can't help it."

"Oh, Honey, I know that," Kaylee hugged the girl. "I meant I shouldn't have said it like that. Like he done somethin' wrong."

"Don't worry 'bout that either," the girl told her. "Honestly, with Momma talkin' to him, I bet he didn't half hear ya no way. He gets home, he'll be fine."

"I hope so," Kaylee sniffed a little. "Jayne's got enough on'im 'thout me addin' no more."

FF

"What is wrong with you?" Zoe demanded.

"I don't know!" Goldie told her, frustrated. "There's something _wrong_, that's all I know. And it ain't on this ship. It ain't been. But I got a naggin' feelin' that just keeps gettin' stronger every day, and there's not a damn thing outta place, anywhere for me to find." He looked at her, desperation in his eyes.

"I'm tellin' ya, _something_ ain't right. Somethin's gonna happen, Zoe. It won't be on this ship, I reckon, but something bad is comin'. I just. . .I just can't find it, that's all."

"Baby," she put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed gently. "I know you get these feelings, and I know they're never wrong. Just. . .don't hide from me, okay? When you're antsy like this, come and talk to me. Please?"

"I will, but I don't know what to say," Goldie raised his hands in a helpless gesture. "I can't explain somethin' I don't understand myself. There's just something outta whack, somewhere." He sighed.

"It's been so quiet, and peaceful, and I don't want it to end," he told her honestly. "If it wasn't for River being messed up, everything would be wonderful. As it is, it's better than any time in my life up til now, and I don't want anything to ruin that."

"Me either," Zoe leaned over, and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"You're a good man," she told him softly. "One of the best I've ever known. You care about your friends, your family, and you want to keep them safe. That's part of what makes me love you so much."

"Yeah?" he grinned. "What's the other part? It's my girlish figure, ain't it? Or my cookin', yeah, that's probably it." Zoe laughed in spite of herself.

"You make me laugh," she told him, smiling. "And it's been a long time since I laughed as much as I do with you around."

"I'm glad that I can," he told her, kissing her gently. "I really am."

"C'mon," Zoe stood, tugging him up with her. "I'll show you the other, _other_, reason," she purred seductively.

"Oh, _that_ reason."

FF

"I don't know, Kaylee," Simon told her over dinner. "She hasn't spoken to me about it. If Jayne said she wanted to thank him, then I'd say that was the reason."

"You don't reckon that helped her remember him?" Kaylee pressed. "I mean, you should'a seen the way she reacted when he touched her. It was almost like she was mesmerized."

"Well, that kind of thing can bring back emotional memories, triggering auto reflexes that we really don't have any control over," Simon shrugged.

"I was just thinkin' that maybe, you know, if they was to. . . ."

"Kaylee, I would really prefer not to discuss my baby sister's love life, if you don't mind," an exasperated Simon said outloud.

"Well, I was just tryin' to help," Kaylee shrugged.

"I know, and I love you for it," he smiled. "Just, have mercy on an over protective older brother, here. Please?" His look was so comical that Kaylee had to laugh.

"Okay, Doctor, I'll try," she grinned at him.

FF

Mal lifted his leg straight out in front of him, straining to keep it there for the full five seconds. Sweat was beading on his forehead from the strain, and the pain. He fought the urge to just let his leg drop, instead lowering it slowly to the floor.

"That's enough for today, Mal," Wendy Mclin ordered. She had worked with him every day trying to get him back to his old self.

"Thank Bhudda," Mal groaned. "That last one hurt."

"But it was the farthest you've been to date," she told him proudly. "You're doing great, you know."

"Am I now?" he asked acidly, wiping the sweat from his face.

"You've already exceeded the recovery the initial physician's order had expected," she confided in him. "You're exceeding their expectations."

"Well, that's good," Mal gasped. "I'm glad I'm exceedin' somethin'."

"Mal, we've talked about this before," Wendy told him. "You really are doing very well. I think in another two, maybe three weeks, we'll be about done."

"Really?" Mal perked up at that.

"Yes. You'll need to keep up your regimen at home, to fight the stiffness, but I don't think you'll need me much longer, I'm happy to say."

"Don't like my company?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact, I like you and Inara both a great deal," she replied. "I'll miss you when this is over."

"Don't see why you can't come along for a visit once in a while. Inara sets store by you, too, y'know?"

"I just might do that. Now, you better get moving. Inara said she wanted you home for dinner."

FF

"We'll be landing on Hera shortly, sir," the young guardsman told Flint. "We'll catch another ship there, that will carry us the remainder of the way."

"Thank you," Flint nodded. "Make sure everyone is ready to go. I don't want any delays."

"Yes, sir," the man nodded.

"So, we'll be there in what?" Annassa asked. "Another week?"

"Roughly that, yes," Flint nodded. "And then, all of this will be over. We'll return to Tokala victorious, and the start of our dynasty will begin with you, dear daughter."

"This is so important to you?" she asked.

"It is," he nodded firmly. "Our family will start here, but succeeding generations will be able to use the resources of two clans to further their own ambitions. Make no mistake, daughter, we are making history, here."

"I see." He looked at her, gauging her less than enthusiastic response.

"Sometimes, daughter, I suspect that your heart is not in this endeavor."

"It's not my _heart_ you need for your plan, Father," Annassa replied cooly. "And there's no place for the heart, or emotions, in business or politics," she parroted his own teachings back to him. "I do what is needful for the family. For the clan."

"See to it that you remember that, Annassa," Flint told her. "I've worked to hard to see all of this lost because of your stubborn pride."

"Pride, Father?" she looked at him. "What pride have you ever allowed me to have?" Before he could answer she rose from her seat.

"I will return to my cabin, and pack." He watched her go, sighing in frustration.

Always the hard way.

FF

"Feeling any better?" Zoe cooed lightly in Goldie's ear.

"That's a loaded question, and ain't fair," he complained, wrapping her in his embrace. "I feel great. And there's still something wrong."

"I don't doubt you baby," Zoe told him. "Just try to relax. If the answer's there, you'll figure it out."

Goldie wondered if that were true.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

Author writes for his own punishm. . .amusement, an receives no compensation of any kind for his work. Makes no claims of ownership to Firefly and intends no copyright infringement.

FF

"River, how are you today?"

River looked up to see Simon standing behind her. She was on the porch of the clinic, as usual. Beyond her was _Companion_, the crew working on various chores. She had been watching them most of the morning.

"I'm fine, Simon," she smiled briefly before turning her gaze back to the ship and crew.

"Kaylee says you had a rough time yesterday talking to Jayne," Simon noted, taking a seat beside her. "Want to talk about it?"

"There isn't anything to talk about," River shrugged, trying to feign casualness. "After what you told me, I felt the need to say thank you to him. He did save my life, after all."

"How did that go?" Simon asked.

"He said it wasn't necessary," she shrugged. "You didn't tell me the entire truth, did you, _ge ge_?" She turned as she spoke, eyes boring straight into his.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she accused. "You told me he and I were close, that we worked together. You neglected to tell me how close, didn't you."

"How close were you?" Simon asked her.

"We were closer than you intimated, Simon." She looked at him sharply. "Weren't we?"

"Well, I guess that depends," Simon shrugged. "I can't tell you everything that lies between you two. I'm not, I wasn't, privy to your personal lives, you know. And you have to remember something else. Once we arrived here, I didn't stay on the ship anymore. I started working here."

"I wasn't. . .well, I wasn't part of the crew anymore," he continued, shrugging. "I was still family. We all are, you know. One big family. But you and I would go a week at a time without seeing each other. And sometimes only for an hour at a time, even then."

"You're evading me, Simon," River told him flatly. "And you're talking too much, trying to throw me off the trail. You should know that won't work."

"River, what do you want me to say?" Simon shrugged helplessly. "I can't. . .I don't know what to tell you."

"I want to go to Astra," she said suddenly. "I want to go to Astra on that ship," she pointed to _Companion_. "The next time she lifts off, I want to be aboard."

"I don't know if that's. . . ."

"Please don't tell me it's not a good idea," she warned him.

"I wasn't," Simon replied calmly. "I was going to say I don't know if we can arrange for that so quickly. You may have to wait."

"If I ask Jayne to take me, he'll say yes, and you know it," River told him flatly. "Just like I know it," she added softly.

"Yes, he will," Simon sighed. "But I'd prefer to be with you, and I don't know if I can leave on such short notice."

"Then you can stay behind."

"No, not this time," Simon shook his head. "I need to be with you in case you have any trouble. I'll go right now, and check my calendar. _Companion_ should be on the ground for another three, perhaps four days." He rose to his feet, brushing off his pants.

"I'll talk to Jayne," River said simply, hopping down onto the ground.

"River, are you sure this is a good idea?" Simon asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No." With that she walked away.

"Figures," was all Simon could think of to say. He decided to call Kaylee, and see if she could make the trip as well.

FF

"Jayne, you best get down here!"

Jayne walked toward the ramp to see what Wart was yelling about.

"What is it?" he demanded gruffly. He had been about to take. . . .

"Never mind," he murmured. River was almost to the ship, walking like she had a purpose. Her spine was straight, and her head was high. She looked. . .like River. He walked down the ramp, meeting her at the bottom.

"Hello, Jayne," she said softly.

"Hello," he smiled slightly. "What can we do for you today?"

"I want to arrange passage on your ship to Astra, the next time you go," River told him simply. "I want to go with you."

Jayne's head swam a little at that, but he reigned it in pretty quick. This might not be a. . . .

"Don't tell me it's not a good idea," River's eyes narrowed.

"No fair, peekin'," Jayne said without thinking.

"I'm sure that's not the first time you've said that to me," she grinned slightly. It was infectious, and he grinned back.

"No. No, it ain't," he admitted. "But are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"Not in the slightest," she admitted freely. "But I think it's something I have to do. I know, without anyone telling me, without 'peeking', as you put it, that I'm missing something. Missing out, I should say, on something very important. I feel it every time I see this ship. Every time I look at you. Every time I see that girl," she spoke quietly.

"I don't know what I'm missing, but I intend to find out. No matter what happens, and no matter what it costs. I will get my life back, and I'm certain you, and her, are part of it. Am I wrong?" she challenged.

"No," he sighed deeply. "But it may not be what you think," he warned. "Are you prepared for your memory to come back, and be wrong?"

"I'm prepared for my memory to come back," River replied. "But I'm not wrong, am I?"

"I'd have to know what you're thinkin'," he shrugged. "And I don't."

_I'd have to know what you think you know, and what you remember_, he thought to himself. _I'd have to know what you want to be true, and real_.

"I want the truth, Jayne. That's what's real." His eyes widened.

"Did you. . . .?

"Hear you?" River's eyes were bright. "Maybe. You'll just have to let me go with you to find out, won't you? So what's the answer?"

"We lift in three days, hour 'fore dusk," he told her. "Be here 'fore then."

"We will be. Simon, and I suspect Kaylee, will also be going."

"They're always welcome, same as you," Jayne nodded.

"Then we'll see you then."

"Spect you will." She spun around and walked away, her stance one of a victor who had triumphed in a great battle.

"_Gorramit_," Jayne swore. "She can still play me like a card game, even without her memory."

FF

"We're ready to get underway, Zoe, anytime you're ready." Becca Phillips called from the bridge. Gerald and Zoe were in the cargo bay, inspecting the load.

"If we're clear, then let's roll," Zoe called back. "We're ship shape down here."

"Ready here, Becca," Goldie called. "We're hot. You got power when you want it."

"Lifting," Becca called back, the ship jarring slightly. Zoe left Gerald to finish inspecting, and headed toward the bridge. Before she got there, Becca was calling again.

"Cap'n we got a WAVE incoming from planetside," she called.

"I'll get it," Zoe announced, stepping up on the bridge. She walked to the screen, and accepted the call.

"Is this _Serenity_? Are you bound for Argo?"

"We are, and we are," Zoe nodded. The speaker was an older man, with dark hair streaked with iron grey.

"Please land at once, as we require passage to Argo. I'm told your shipping lines transports passengers as well as cargo." The man's attitude struck Zoe the wrong way.

"We do provide transport for passengers, both to and from, but I'm afraid you missed us this time, sir. We're already outbound. There'll be another ship in a few days, you can catch a ride with them."

"I must insist that you return and provide us passage. I am a senior government official, and am on official government business."

"Government of Astra?" Zoe asked, frowning. "They've got their own ships."

"No, I represent the Tribal Council of Tokala," the man sniffed. "Now, how quickly can you be back on the pad."

"I guess you didn't get it the first time," Zoe replied. "We ain't turnin' around. We're already in flight. Like I said, our other ship will be this way in a week or so, and they'll be glad to give you a lift. We're overloaded as it is, this trip."

_Where have I heard that before_? Zoe wondered. _Tokala_?

"You leave me no choice but to contact the authorities, then," the man's anger was coming through. "They will order you to return for me, and my party."

"No, they won't," Zoe snorted. "I don't know how things work where you come from, but here, we're free folk. And even if we were still on the ground, I doubt I'd take you on as a passenger, since I've decided I don't like you. Good bye." Zoe shut the cortex off with a flourish, then blocked the connection so they wouldn't be able to call back.

"What a jackass," Becca commented.

"I'll just let Jayne handle him," Zoe smirked. "I bet he won't get three words out til he's suckin' soup through a straw."

"He's not the one to pick a fight with, that's for sure," Becca nodded.

"Well, now that my good day is shot to hell, I think I'll just go bother people," Zoe snorted. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do, boss," Becca waved.

_I'll have to run that Tokala thing past Goldie_, Zoe decided. _He might know it._

But she forgot it, and never did mention it.

FF

Flint was furious. He was a powerful man on his planet, and accustomed to being obeyed.

"If this is the same line that Ironhorse works for, then I think this should give you some indication how he will respond to all this," Annassa said quietly, secretly overjoyed at seeing her father treated so cavalierly, especially by a woman.

"He will not be a problem," Flint grated. "And I'll see her pay for her disrespect, as well. She will not get away with treating me like some. . ._backbirth_!"

"You should not let your emotions get away from you father," Annassa smirked slightly. "It's very unbecoming of a man of your station."

"Be silent!"

"Of course, Father," she bowed slightly. "We should make arrangements for lodging, however, since we seem to be stuck here for several days."

"Let me worry about that!"

"As you wish."

FF

Jayne was apprehensive to say the least. Enough so that he'd called the clinic and asked Simon to come out to the ship. Knowing what was going through Jayne's mind, Simon took his lunch out to the ship, and sat down on the ramp.

"What in hell is she thinkin'?" Jayne demanded. Simon shrugged.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," he said simply. "She's already accused me of misleading her, so she isn't really talking to me very much at the moment."

"Misleadin' her? About what?" Jayne asked.

"About you," Simon replied around a mouthful of ham sandwich. "Or about you and her, I should say. I told her the two of you worked together, and were close. I didn't reveal how close, or in what way you were close. As far as she's concerned, that's lying by omission, regardless of my intentions."

"Damn," Jayne swore. "This. . .this is hell, Simon," Jayne admitted, collapsing in a heap of disgust, anguish, and fatigue, his own sandwich forgotten. "I don't know if I can do this. Keep doin' it, anyway," he admitted.

"Try it this one time," Simon encouraged him. "She's right on the verge, it seems like, of remembering. Her subconscious is telling her something's missing. And she's looking for it. Trying to connect the things that she almost remembers. This might just give her the chance to do that."

"I admit, I'd like to think it'll work," Jayne sighed. "I miss her so much, Simon. I. . .I try to keep my hopes up, and the girl's too, but. . .it really is hard, sometimes. I'm afraid to get my hopes too high, on account of, well. . . ." he trailed off, not wanting to give voice to his worse fears.

"I know," Simon's soft comment carried. "I know. I hurt for you, Jayne," he admitted. "I hurt knowing that yes, River is missing something. That she's lost something important to her, something she treasured about everything else. She once told me that, even if she could go back and change her past, avoid the academy, that she wouldn't, because that was the road that led her to you, and Chelsa, and the life she had here."

"That's when I knew how much she cared for you," Simon admitted. "And I knew how much you cared for her when you killed the Blue Hands, not once, but twice. And the Slasher. And Grippen." Jayne's head snapped up.

"How'd you know about that?" he demanded sharply.

"I didn't until just now," Simon smiled easily. "But it wasn't hard to figure out. He hurt her. And that's just not something you can abide. And it's terrible of me, as a doctor to say this, but I'm glad you're that way, Jayne. She needs someone like that. She's had a hard time, for a very long time. And you've made that better, and made her life more secure than it's ever been. And I don't exclude her life on Osiris before she was sent to the Academy, either."

"You ain't told. . . ."

"I've told no one," Simon shook his head, looking outside. "And I never will."

"Thanks, Simon, for tellin' me all that," Jayne took a ragged breath. "I appreciate you comin' down here, too. Means a lot to me."

"You're my brother-in-law, Jayne," Simon looked back at him, smiling. "Family. Other than Kaylee, you and River are all I really have. I'm always here when you need me."

"I appreciate that too," Jayne told him.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, each with their own thoughts and ideas. Hopes. Dreams.

Fears.

FF

Mal stepped up onto the porch, struggling only slightly. He was a bit winded, but it felt good. He stood there for a minute, breathing deep to ease his shortness of breath, enjoying the cool morning air. It was good to be outside.

He had just walked all the way to the mailbox, and back, without a cane. He had been slow, but steady, and could feel his strength returning. And he wasn't in as much pain, either, he noted. The therapy had done wonders for him. He wished now he had taken it when Simon had told him to.

"What are you doing out here?" Inara's voice cut into his musings. He looked at her, standing in the door, and grinnd.

"I'm livin'," he told her proudly. "Your mail, ma'am," he handed the handful of letters to her with a flourish.

"You. . .Mal, did you go to the post box on your own?" Inara asked, eyes widening. "And where's your cane?"

"'Hind the door," he pointed inside the house. "And yes, I did go all the way to the mailbox, and back, all by my little lonesome," he smiled brightly.

"Are you hurting?" she demanded.

"A mite," he nodded. "But not nothin' like I have been in the past. Reckon I ain't healed, yet, but I'm on my way, I think." Inara stood there looking at him for a minute, and then embraced him tightly.

"Mal that's wonderful!" she enthused. "I wish you would have let me go with you!" She pulled back to look at him, and Mal noted the tracks of two tears.

"Hey, now," he reached up and wiped them away gently. "Don't be all cryin' on me. And if makes you feel better, why you can walk down there with me tomorrow. How's that?"

"It's a date," Inara smiled through her tears and hugged him again.

This was the best day she'd had in what seemed a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Once more the author, that's me, inform's the reader, that would be you, that he owns no rights of any kind to Firefly, and makes no claims of any kind. He writes only for his own amusement, and the enjoyment of others. Totally okay not to sue him._

FF

Jayne watched with not a little trepidation as River, Simon and Kaylee walked toward the ship, suitcases in hand. He was nervous about this. He had spoken to the crew at length, after speaking to Chelsa in private. Everyone knew not to say anything to River about her marriage to Jayne, or Chelsa's adoption by the two of them.

Crew related items, like when she flew, or things they'd encountered, were fine. But not personal information. That was the best he and Simon had come up with on the fly.

It had sounded fine in theory. More than fine, in fact. Now that the actual putting into practice had arrived, he wasn't so confident.

_Too late now though_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Jayne!" Kaylee chirped, smiling.

"Hey, lil Kaylee," Jayne smiled in spite of himself. "You're lookin' good, gal."

"Thanks!" she hugged him tightly. "I'm lookin' forward to some time off, too," she grinned.

"Good deal," he nodded. "Simon, River," he added.

"Hello, Jayne," Simon shook hands with Jayne. "We're ready when you are, I think."

"We're just checkin' the load out," Jayne assured him. "Should be in the air time you get settled."

"I appreciate this, Jayne," River said softly, eyeing him closely.

"You're more'n welcome, River. Any time you want. I'm sure Zoe'd tell ya the same, too. C'mon, and let's get ya'll sorted." He led them up into the bay where Liam and Wart were making a last minute check on the load. They were flying heavy this time.

"Ya'll know where the dorms are," he told Simon and Kaylee. "I'm headed to the bridge. See you later this evenin', not before."

"Thanks, Jayne," Simon nodded. "We'll see you later." The three of them moved toward the dorms while Jayne took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the bridge, Blade looked at him.

"How'd it go?" she asked softly.

"It went," he shrugged. "We ready to go?"

"Waiting on the ramp, and the all clear. Holly already checked in good to go." Jayne nodded and grabbed the mike.

"What's the hold up down there?"

FF

"I know he's in a bad mood, but we ain't the one's responsible," Wart muttered, making his way to the comm.

"If you're waitin' on us, you're walkin' backwards, beef head. Ramp's secure, load's secure, and we're wondering why the hell we're still on the ground!"

"Good enough," Jayne called back. Wart shook his head, looking at Liam.

"This is gonna be one helluva trip, kid," he said mournfully.

"You said a mouthful," Liam nodded in agreement. Chelsa was in her bunk, and her mood wasn't any better. Liam was sure his own trip would be worse than Wart's.

They felt the ship shudder slightly, and then lift, taking them into the black. They both sighed in equal measure of relief, and trepidation.

FF

River put her things away, and stepped back outside. Simon had told her Jayne had given them free run of the ship outside of engineering, so she decided to explore for a while.

Simon exited his and Kaylee's room right after she emerged.

"Kaylee's resting, so I'm going to inventory their infirmary," Simon told her. "I usually do it once a month or so, anyway, and I'll be done before she wakes. I assume you're going to explore?" he asked.

"Yes," River nodded.

"Stay out of engineering," he reminded her.

"I promise," River grinned, and started up the stairs. Simon watched her going, and almost called her back, but then shook his head. This was her life. She had to find it, somehow, if she could.

With that less than happy thought, he entered the infirmary and went to work.

FF

River walked into the galley to see the teenage girl working to prepare supper.

"Hello," she spoke gently, but Chelsa jumped anyway, spinning around.

"H. . .hey!" the startled girl managed to stammer. "You startled me. Sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," River shook her head. "I'm the one who startled you. I see you're making dinner?"

"Yeah," Chelsa nodded. She was trying to remember everything Jayne had said, but all she really wanted to do was run to River and embrace her.

"Would you like some help?"

"Uh. . .well, I mean. . .the thing is. . . ." Chelsa floundered.

"It's a yes or no question," River smiled. "If you don't want it, then say so."

"It's not that," Chelsa assured her. "Thing is, you're pax this trip, and we kinda. . .I mean, passengers don't 'sposed to. . . ."

"Supposed," River corrected gently. "Aren't supposed to."

"What?" Chelsa looked flummoxed.

"It's just better to speak clearly, that's all," River smiled, shaking her head. "You can ignore me. So, about that help?"

"Why not," Chelsa gave up with a sigh. "Jump on in."

"Thanks."

FF

Jayne watched the entire exchange from the recess in the passageway. He hated for Chelsa to have to go through it, but she'd handled it far better than Jayne had expected. And River had put her at ease. He shook his head as he turned away, heading to his bunk. If River didn't know he was there already, she would if he stayed.

Hoping that everything would be all right, he stepped down into the bunk that he and River used to share. He hadn't removed any of her things, so he was surrounded by her as he reclined on the bunk. He fingered the small ring held around his neck by a leather string, thinking back on how things had used to be.

He was smiling when he went to sleep.

FF

They were a day out of Argo, and Jayne was sitting bridge watch. Reclining in the pilot's chair, he was running the blade of one of his less seldom used knives down a whetstone, stopping once in a while just to listen to the ship's sounds. Everyone was bunked down, and the ship was on night cycle.

He put the knife and the rock down, and just sat, looking into the black. For some reason, he had always enjoyed it. He'd always grumbled about sitting watch, but he'd grumbled about a lot of things, back then. He had been worn, and tired when he'd come aboard _Serenity_.

He'd been alone. No friends to speak of, no family either, and nothing behind him but blood, enemies, and petty. . .well, okay, some not so petty, crime. He felt ashamed, sometimes, of some of the things he'd done over the years, wondering what his parents would say if they were alive. He'd been taught better, so anything he'd done wrong wasn't their fault.

Not that it mattered, anyway. Not anymore. He'd lost everyone, sooner or later. He'd lost his family, his tribe, and his home. He'd lost Stormy, then Book, then Stormy again right after he'd found her.

And then River. He closed his eyes, and rolled his head around on his neck a few times, fighting off the tension that would lead to a headache. It was no good to think on these things. It just wasn't. It never led him anywhere but into a deep depression that took days to come out of. He picked up the knife and stone again.

He had to keep things in the present. Looking back hurt. And it served no real purpose. There was no changing what had been. There never was. . . .

"Mind if I come up?" he was jolted by the softly spoken request. Jerking around, he saw River standing just outside the doorway to the bridge, looking at him.

"What?"

"I said do you mind if I come up?" River repeated. "On the bridge. To sit for a while?"

"Come ahead," Jayne motioned toward the co-pilot's chair. "Be glad for the comp'ny," he told her truthfully.

"You seemed to be deep in thought," River said, sitting down easily in the chair. She folded her hands in her lap, looking at him. She looked peaceful, Jayne decided.

"Yeah," he grunted, returning his attention to his knife. "Shouldn't drift away like that. 'Sposed to be on watch."

"I see." Her voice was calm. He glanced at her, then back to his knife.

"Do you spend a lot of time doing that?" she asked. He looked up again.

"Doin' what?"

"Sharpening that knife."

"This one, or one of my others," he nodded. "Knife ain't sharp ain't no good."

"I suppose that's true," she nodded. "I'd think sitting watch gives you plenty of time for something like that. It's good to multi-task. Avoid wasting time."

"Suppose so," Jayne nodded. "Hadn't thought about it, really. One thing you got out in the black is time," he shrugged.

"I can see where that would be the case," she replied. "It takes three days, give or take, to reach Astra, correct?"

"Yep. Long time to just sit here. When the ship's runnin' smooth, there's really not much to do, 'cept wait on gettin' there."

"I think I'd be bored to tears, sitting up here alone for so long at a time," River sighed, looking out at the star field.

_You didn't sit up here all alone_, Jayne thought, but quickly squashed that.

"You're uncomfortable around me, aren't you?" she asked suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Jayne managed to ask, caught by surprise.

"Just seems that way to me," she shrugged, and looked back at him. "I know we knew each other, Jayne. I know we worked together, and I know that our relationship was a close one." She got up, and eased over to where he sat.

"What I don't know is what kind of relationship it was. I almost do," she admitted. "But it's always just out of reach. Sometimes you say, or do something that seems so familiar, but before I can grasp it, it's gone again."

"I walk through this ship, or _Serenity_, and I can hear people talking. Not in my mind, I'm not hearing voices. I'm hearing memories. Mine, the ships, both, I don't know. But I know it's real."

"You used to say _Serenity_ talked to ya," Jayne nodded. "Kaylee said the same thing. Both o' you used to be able to tell when something was wrong, 'fore it was really wrong. If that makes any sense," he frowned.

"Yes, it does," she looked down at him. She caught sight of the ring laying on his chest, visible where his shirt was open.

"What is this?" she asked, reaching out to touch the ring gently. Jayne felt an electric shock go through him at her touch. She must have felt it as well, because she drew her hand back.

"It's a ring," he told her simply.

"Yes, I can see that," she smirked at him. "It must be important to you. It's obviously too small for you, so it belonged to someone else. Who was it?" Jayne's mouth went dry at that. He thought back to what Simon had said the day before.

_Don't lie to her. Don't mislead her in anyway. When she asks something, tell her the bare minimum. She needs to remember on her own, as far as she's able. Giving her hints is fine, but don't tell her facts. Let her find them on her own. She has to search for them in her memory, not get them from us._

"It. . .it's my wife's," he said finally. River almost cringed.

"I. . .I didn't know you were married," she almost stammered. Her eyes looked. . .desperate? Haunted?

"You knew it. . .you know, before," Jayne replied calmly.

"I did?" She looked wary now. Wary, and a bit. . .troubled.

"Before you lost your memory," Jayne clarified.

"Why isn't she wearing the ring, instead of you?"

_Damn it!_

"She. . .she got hurt, a while back," he told her, and the pain she heard in his voice was real. "She's. . .well, she's bein' treated, right now, recoverin'. I hope. . .I hope she'll be able to rejoin me here, on the ship, one day. The ring, well. . .it keeps her close to me."

"So the two of you are. . .I mean, you're still married?"

"Far as I'm concerned, we'll be married til the day I die," he replied earnestly. "I'll never love another woman the way I do her. I'll never _have_ another woman."

River's face fell slightly. Had she been wrong? Obviously she had. She looked to her hand, but there was no ring there, of course. There never had been. Had there?

She had been so sure she was on the right path, but now. . .suddenly she questioned everything she had thought she'd known.

She had come here tonight planning to confront Jayne about. . .their past. Only to find out, it wasn't what she'd thought, apparently.

_Are you prepared to find out you're wrong_? It had seemed so. . .trivial when he'd asked her that before. She was never wrong.

Except. . .she _was_, at least this time it seemed.

"I. . .I'm tired," she said suddenly, straightening. "I think I need to get back to my room. Thank you, Jayne, for your company," she said formally.

"You're welcome," Jayne nodded. "I hope you sleep well," he called after her, since she all but bolted from the bridge. He could hear her footsteps as she ran down the passageway.

"Simon, I hope you know what you're doing."

FF

Simon heard her coming. He was sitting in the lounge, in the dark. He'd heard her when she'd left her room, and decided to wait for her, leaving Kaylee sleeping soundly.

"River," he called, and heard her start. He turned the lights on dim, and could see she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, _mei mei?_" he asked softly.

"Did you know Jayne was married?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Yes," he nodded. "I did. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "Why would you let me. . . ." she broke off, stopping herself.

"Did he tell you this?" Simon asked. "Or are you guessing?"

"He told me," she all but sobbed. "He. . .he wears her ring around his neck. She's sick, did you know that?" she demanded. "Are you her doctor?"

"Yes, I am. And she's not sick, exactly. She was injured, very badly, several months ago. She's still recovering. Hopefully she'll return to work, soon." _Put it together, River. I know it's there, somewhere. Find it mei mei._

"What happened to her?" River asked.

"I can't discuss that," Simon said evenly. "Not even with you. She's my patient."

"You knew that I thought he and I. . .you knew, Simon, and yet you still. . . ."

"Allowed you to do what you wanted?" Simon asked, not unkindly. "River, I can't simply tell you your life story. You have to be able to remember, or else it's just useless information." He walked to where she stood, and tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away.

"I've. . .I've made a fool of myself, and you just stood by and _watched_!" she told him. "How could you do that to me?"

"How have you made a fool of yourself, exactly?" Simon demanded sharply. "You're working to regain your memory. It won't all be pretty, River. But it will be your's, and it will be true. And real."

"I'm going to bed," River told him suddenly. "It's going to be a long trip, from here on in. Goodnight, Simon."

"Goodnight, River," Simon said softly. His heart was breaking for her, but there was little he could do. This was what she wanted. Her memory might be faulty, but her mind was still sharp. And she was as stubborn as ever.

This would, indeed, be a long trip, he decided as he returned to his room.

A very long trip.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

_Writer own or make no claim to. . . . If everyone doesn't know that by now, there's no point in repeating it, right? Enjoy._

FF

The rest of the trip was intense to say the least. River rarely left her quarters. When she did, she avoided Jayne like the plague.

Simon had met with Jayne the next morning and the two discussed what had happened.

"I don't like it, Simon," Jayne said dejectedly. "It was. . .it hurt," he said softly. "It hurt her, and that made me hurt. I don't. . .I can't take much more o' this. I just can't."

"I know," Simon's voice was equally soft. "I didn't expect her to come at you so directly, Jayne, and I should have. She was never one to sit idle. I just. . .I expected her to ease into things more. Take advantage of the entire trip."

"Me too," Jayne nodded his agreement. "Watched her helping Chelsa in the kitchen first night off world. It was great to see, and it thrilled the girl to death. She told me later on it was like when things were normal, almost."

"River told me," Simon nodded. "Later on, Chelsa did too. I was so very hopeful after that. I thought for sure more time like that would jog her memory loose."

"Might still," Jayne shrugged. "If'n she comes out any."

"I'm working on that." Simon's voice held both confidence, and doubt.

FF

"You knew, too, didn't you, Kaylee?"

"Yeah, River, I did," Kaylee sighed. The two were sitting in the cargo bay on one of the many containers, each with an apple in hand. "I guess I should be sorry for not tellin' ya, but. . .truth is, we're afraid to dump stuff on ya. Simon's afraid if we just sit down and tell ya ever little thing that you won't never get your memory back like ya oughta."

"Some things I deserve to know," River said sharply. "Important things."

"How're we ta know what to tell ya and what not?" Kaylee pointed out. "River, this here is a minefield. For all of us, but for you most of all. What if somethin' we did was ta make ya not get your memory back? What if we was the cause o' you never rememberin' the life ya had before ya got hurt? Think how bad that would make any of us, all of us, feel!"

"We all love you, River," Kaylee continued, her voice serious and earnest. "We love ya so much, and we hate to see ya suffer. You been hurt so much, honey, and we've watch you deal with so much pain, and nothin' we could do but hope for better. It's hard on us, too, ya know," her voice hardened a little bit. "You know me only cause Simon told ya we's married, but me and you used to be thick as fleas. You was my best friend long 'fore you was my sister-in-law, ya know."

River looked up at that, looking at Kaylee. The normally cheery mechanical genius was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, Kaylee," River said quietly. "I never stopped to think what my. . .condition, was doing to the rest of you."

"Oh, honey," Kaylee hugged her suddenly, tight. "You ain't got to be worried about us! You only need to worry about trying to remember! Let us worry about what we're thinkin' on. I wasn't meanin' you should feel guilty about all this in no kinda way."

"Just. . .remember that we love ya," Kaylee sighed. "And sometimes we got to do what looks best for ya in this, no matter how it might seem otherwise. We need ya back whole and hearty, sweetie. You're too much a part o' this whole family for us not to have you with us. That's all."

"Thank you, sister," River smiled gently, and hugged Kaylee to her. "That. . .that means a great deal to me."

"That's what family is for, honey. That's what family is for."

FF

River rejoined everyone for lunch as the ship neared Astra. She returned everyone's greetings, but offered no attempt to join in the talk around the table. They were still six hours or so out, and everyone was discussing what they would do once they made planet fall.

"I'm goin' lookin' for baby things!" Kaylee announced, and Simon groaned.

"Oh, hush," she elbowed him. "You ain't got to go. I done roped Susan and Chelsa into it, and I'm hopin' River wants to go, too," she looked at her sister-in-law.

"I'd love to," River lied, smiling sweetly. She really didn't want to, but her options were rather slim. And staying on the ship for one minute longer than was absolutely necessary wasn't one of them. Especially if Jayne stayed aboard.

"What are you so interested in baby doin's for?" Wart asked Blade. She just shrugged.

"Just goin' along to look, that's all." Wart snorted, eyeing her suspiciously. But she wouldn't say anything else, and he was finally forced to let it drop.

"Reckon us menfolk can saunter over to the gunshop, then," Jayne spoke up. "Might find us a new toy to play with."

"Hey, I like the sound of that!" Liam perked up.

"Sounds good to me," Wart nodded. Blade looked torn, but one glance at Kaylee's hopeful face reminded her she had promised.

"Buy me something," she told Wart.

"Mebbe," Wart sniffed. "Have to see." She grinned at that, knowing he'd bring her something.

"Simon, you comin' along?" Jayne asked.

"I don't see why not," Simon nodded. "Sounds like an adventure."

River watched the two men as they talked. Jayne and Simon were awfully close. Of course, with Simon taking care of Jayne's. . ._wife_, they would be, she supposed. She shook herself mentally.

_There's no sense in following that thought any further_.

FF

Companion sat down at Guildford's delivery pad right on time, Blade setting the ship down with hardly a bump.

"She's getting better at it," River spoke before she thought.

"What's 'at?" Kaylee asked.

"Last time I saw the ship land, it looked like a hard touchdown," River explained. "Not this time. She's getting better." Kaylee looked at her for a minute, then smiled.

"Yeah. Think you're right."

It took less than fifteen minutes to off load, and another ten to reload the returning empties. Blade then moved them to an overnight slip, where the ship was made fast. They needed fuel this trip, which was another reason they would stay overnight. It was only two in the afternoon local time, as the crew and passengers gathered at the ramp.

"All right," Jayne announced. "Everyone's got a com. Any troubles, call out. Holly I expect you're goin' visitin'?"

"Ah, yeah," the red faced engineer replied.

"We're outta here at nine tomorrow mornin'," Jayne informed him.

"I'll be here," Holly promised, and then took off.

"Well, the rest of us are off to do whatever," he announced. "Reckon we can meet back here when everyone gets done, or tired, or hungry."

"We going out to eat, daddy?" Chelsa asked, and then stopped, aware of what she'd done.

"Daddy?" River asked, surprise on her face.

"Chelsa's adopted," Jayne told her, trying to stay calm. "And ya'll can if ya want. I'm stayin' in, I reckon."

"We'll go out, if everyone wants to join in," Blade announced, and everyone agreed.

"Well, that's that, then, let's be off," Jayne ordered, closing the ramp. As everyone started heading off the piers, Chelsa looked at Jayne, hanging back.

"Daddy, I am so sorry," she told him, teary eyed.

"Don't you worry about it, Princess," Jayne hugged her. "Shouldn't have put you through that to start with. This is hard on you, same as it is me. We'll get through, no matter what, you hear? Even it's just me and you, and Liam, we'll get through. Now you hush that cryin', and you go have a good time. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Daddy," she hugged him tight.

"I love you more, Princess."

FF

"The other ship that runs from here to Argo has arrived, sir."

"Very well. Take me there at once," Flint ordered. The man nodded, and steered their rented ground car in that direction. Upon arrival, they found the ship, _Private Companion_, locked up tight, with no response from the door comm.

"This is ridiculous," Flint seethed. "A complete waste of my time. I want the crew of this ship found at once, so we can be on our way." The young man nodded, and walked to the Port Authority office. He returned moments later, frowning.

"The attendant has no information on the crew's whereabouts, my Chief," he said formally. "Crews are not required to check in, or out, if they are regular visitors. The attendant did note that the ship was down for refueling, and their departure is scheduled for nine tomorrow morning, local time."

"Another day wasted," Flint seethed. "Very well, we'll be here early tomorrow."

His anger continued to build as the car headed back to their lodgings. There was no target for that anger, as yet, however.

He would have to wait, like it or not.

FF

Jayne and the others made it back to the ship before the women did, and put away their purchases. Wart had found Blade a beautiful knife that he was sure she'd like, and hid it in their quarters.

"Well, reckon I'll grab me a bite up here at that kiosk, and then get cleaned up and go to bed," Jayne announced. "Whatever ya'll get up to, try not to get into trouble, hear?"

"We'll be good," Wart promised, laughing.

The women returned while Jayne was out, arms loaded with 'things for the baby'. Simon suppressed a groan at seeing so much stuff. He was going to have to start thinking about adding on to the house, if this continued. But he would willingly do that, to see Kaylee happy.

Once they were changed, everyone left the ship, on their way to a good restaurant for their evening meal, and then a walk around town allowing River to see the sights. Anything might jog her memory, and no one was inclined to deny her that chance.

Jayne returned to an empty ship shortly afterward. He ate in silence, surrounded by his memories of times like this spent with River while the rest of the crew were off ship. Quiet times, private times, where they had discussed a days events, planned for the future, or just talked about whatever was on their minds.

As he cleaned his meal away, and headed to the shower, he cautioned himself yet again not to get his hopes up. It wasn't safe.

He went to sleep that night gripping River's wedding band, held to him by a simple piece of leather. Maybe soon. . . .

FF

"Time to roll out down there, boss man," Blade's voice cut through Jayne's sleep. "It's morning already, and we're takin' on cargo. Rise and shine!"

Jayne came awake, and sat up.

"What cargo?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Out bound for Guildford's, looks like general agri-cargo to me. Seeds, fertilizer, that kind o' thing."

"I didn't know we had anything goin' back," he said, rising.

"Ordered after we set off," Blade yelled down to him. "I already checked with the factory. They tried to call us yesterday, but it was while we were off ship. It's legit."

"I'll be along in a minute," Jayne called back. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Seven in the aye-emm," Blade chuckled.

"Great," Jayne grumbled, and started dressing.

When he got to the cargo bay, everyone was on hand, watching the load out. Wart and Liam were supervising.

"How much stuff are we talkin' about?" he asked Blade.

"Good bit, but Liam and Peter both say it's doable," Blade assured him, handing over the manifest. Jayne merely glanced at it, noting the weight, and handed it back.

"Well, we'll make some extry this trip, I guess."

"Hey, I'm all about coin," Blade nodded. Jayne looked around at the others.

"Simon, you guys have a good time last night?" he asked. He noted that River was carefully ignoring him.

"Yes, we did," Simon nodded. "It had been a long time since we'd been here. I think we need to do this more often," he added, and Kaylee beamed at that.

"Boss, we got company!" Liam called. Jayne looked down to see Liam pointing. Following the point, Jayne saw a group of four men and two women at the ramp, bags in hand or sitting on the ground.

"Wanting passage," Jayne sighed. "We ain't got the room, this trip," he shook his head.

"If there's two couples, we can take'em," Blade replied. "We got three rooms open."

"We also got three other passengers," Jayne noted. "Let's go talk to'em, I guess," he sighed again. This wasn't how he wanted his day to start. The two walked down to the ramp. The older man, who at best looked unfriendly, snorted.

"It's about time," he said. "Where have you people been?"

"You know, it's a bit early in the mornin' for attitude, Mister. . . ." Jayne waited.

"Flint. My name is Flint. This is my daughter, Annassa, and our retainers. We require passage to Argo. We require five rooms, and I'd like to leave at once."

"Sorry 'bout that," Jayne shook his head. "We ain't got that much room this trip. Only got three rooms open. And we won't be leavin' til at least nine. Might be longer, depending on load time. If you can. . . ."

"I said at once," Flint interrupted. "As for your other passengers, I'm sure they can await the next transport. Now, about the fare. . . ."

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Mister Flint," Jayne's voice dropped a degree or two. "We have three rooms available this trip, and that's all. And we'll leave when I say, and not a second before then. And now that I think on it, I don't really think I want to spend three days in space with someone like you, so. . .no thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no," Jayne repeated. "See, we ain't a regular transport. We take on passengers on occasion, when and as we have room. And I've just decided we ain't got the room. Ya'll take care now." Jayne started to turn away, and one of the younger men grabbed his arm.

"The Chieftain is not finished speaking to yo. . . ." His statement was cut short when Jayne turned back to him, wrapped his own arm around that of his attacker, grabbed the man's offending hand in his left, and twisted it hard the other way. The man went immediately to his knees, crying out in pain.

The other two men, and one of the women, moved forward, only to face Blade's pistol, which appeared seemingly from nowhere, to stop them.

"Ah, ah, ah," she smiled unpleasantly. "Let's don't ya'll do something I can shoot you for." The three of them stopped, looking to the older man for guidance.

"Release him at once!" Flint ordered. Jayne smirked slightly, and then reversed his hold, flipping the man over onto his back, to land on the tarmac, wind knocked from his lungs.

"Now then," Jayne said calmly, as one of the women knelt to attend the erstwhile attacker. "I think I already said no, so you folks just be on yer way."

"I'll have the authorities on you for this!" Flint threatened.

"Go ahead," Jayne smirked larger. "But you just attacked a ship captain, inside a port. That's attempted piracy, in these parts. Reckon ya'll can get your own rooms in Astra penitentiary, anyway."

The old man's eyes were smoldering coals. He was absolutely livid at this treatment. Before he could respond, however, his daughter stepped forward.

"Forgive my father, please," she said smoothly. "He has had a long and difficult journey, and wishes merely for it to be over. We are traveling on business of some urgency, and missed the previous ship by mere minutes. We've been here waiting for several days, and the stress of his uncompleted business has left him. . .strained."

"For my part, I am more than willing to share berthing space with my attendant," she indicated the other woman in the party. "I'm sure our three male companions would likewise be willing to share a room, leaving the third available berth for my father alone, allowing him to rest and recover from his trials." She smiled seductively, taking in Jayne with calculating eyes.

"We. . ._I_, would be most grateful for passage. The sooner we can see our business there done, the sooner we can return home."

Jayne studied her for a long moment. She was tall, with long dark hair, and a model's face. Her build was athletic, but curvy. He was sure that this woman, Annassa, thought that he was thinking about her offer. Clearly she was trying to offer him more, though without _really_ offering him more. It was equally clear she was accustomed to playing men with her looks.

But Jayne wasn't buying. First, he wasn't interested in any other woman but the one he had. Second, there was something else going on here. The decision he had to make was whether or not to allow them on the ship, and find out. He turned to look at Blade, who had lowered her gun, but still had it in hand.

"Give us a minute," was all he said, as he took Blade by the arm, and led her back up the ramp.

"What do you think," he asked softly.

"Shoot'em," Blade responded at once. "Leave'em layin' here," she added.

"Ah. . .can't really do that, you know," Jayne chuckled. "Woman seems serious enough about their urgent business, though she's layin' it on kinda thick. And that old man's wired tight, for sure. Maybe they really need to get a lift."

"Ain't no excuse for attitude, or grabbin'," Blade shook her head. "I say we leave'em, if we can't shoot'em."

FF

Watching from above, Simon, Kaylee and River were watching as well.

"That was really dumb, grabbin' Jayne like that," Kaylee snickered.

"He's certainly learned that by now," Simon nodded in agreement. "Wonder what all that's about, though."

"Desperate," River said softly. "They are desperate. Need to get to Argo very badly. Man is used to getting his way. His aura speaks of power. Not just influence, but real, raw, power. Wherever they are from, he is a force to be reckoned with. He is out of his element, but believes he should still be treated in the manner in which he is accustomed."

"Do you think it's dangerous for them to be onboard?" Simon asked.

"Not with this crew," River snorted in contempt. "There is something else, though," she commented, eyes narrowing. "The woman. . .she is trying to seduce Jayne," her nostrils flared.

"Well, I can guarantee that ain't gonna work," Kaylee gave a snort of her own. "Ole Jayne's a one woman man, and that's the plain fact of it." She could have kicked herself right after the words left her mouth, but it was too late by then.

"Yes, he is," River nodded, cringing inwardly. "But she is pretty, and accustomed to power, and to men doing her bidding willingly."

"Any idea what they want on Argo?" Simon asked.

"They're looking for a man," River replied. "A man named. . .Ironhorse? Yes, that's it. Ironhorse. What a strange name."

Simon and Kaylee exchanged looks. Ironhorse?

"Jayne!"

FF

Jayne looked up, hearing Simon call him.

"What is it, Simon?"

"Jayne, I need a word!" Simon called back, moving to the steps.

"Can it wait?" Jayne sounded irate. "I got a kinda situation, here."

"No, it can't!" Simon yelled back, moving faster. "I need a word, in private, right now, if you please!" Sighing, Jayne ordered Blade to watch the group, and moved to intercept Simon.

"Simon, not to be rude, but this better be important," he told his brother-in-law.

"They're looking for you!" Simon hissed. "That bunch, River says they're looking for a man named Ironhorse. Who else could that be but you?"

FF FF FF

_Writer's Note: I hope you're enjoying so far. Thanks for the comments. Reviews always make me want to work harder to make readers happy, and I really appreciate feedback. If you're getting impatient, don't. Rome isn't built in a day ;)_

_Thanks again!_

_Bad_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN

_Blah, blah, blah blah blah blah. No Virginia, I don't own Firefly._

FF

Jayne's eyes registered his surprise, and he couldn't help but look up to where River was standing. He found her staring straight at him. Their eyes locked, and she nodded, once. He nodded in return, and looked back to Simon.

"Ain't hardly no one knows my real name," he said softly, then turned to look at the group in question. "That one that grabbed me called Flint Chief." He thought for a moment, then turned back to Simon.

"I don't. . .I don't get it," he said helplessly. "There's no reason in the world for anyone to be lookin' for me, especially a Chief from Tokala. I. . .I thought there was somethin' familiar about the way they talked, but I just kinda chalked it up to having heard it somewhere. But. . .I think they're Yaquay."

"Why would they be looking for you?" Simon asked, his voice soft. "What reason could they have?"

"There ain't one," Jayne shrugged helplessly. "I ain't never been back since I left, Simon. Not even a single time. Ain't. . .ain't nothin' there for me no more." Simon instantly hated the group for making Jayne even think about what had happened to his family.

"What are you going to do, Jayne?" Simon wanted to know.

"I don't know," Jayne admitted. "On the one hand, I don't want'em around me for nothin'. But on the other," he paused. "On the other, if they're lookin' for me, it seems like a good idea to keep'em around. You know, where I can keep an eye on'em. What d'you think?"

Simon considered that. It was a valid consideration. If they were up to no good. . . .Simon's thinking stopped at that. What if they weren't?

"Jayne, what if they're looking for you for something important?" he asked. "I mean, there may not be anything sinister about this. I admit there could be, too. But, you see what I mean?"

Jayne nodded slowly, clearly considering.

"Thing is, I don't like the idea o' them bein' down in the dorms with you three. If they are up to somethin' I'd not want you in the middle of it."

"Well," Simon said slowly. "There is something we can do, but it will put some of the crew out a bit."

"I'm listenin'."

FF

"Liam, you're gonna bunk with Holly," Jayne told the teen quietly. "Just til we get home. I'ma let Simon and Kaylee use your room, so they ain't got to be down here with that bunch."

"Why are we taking them on in the first place?" Blade demanded. "Unless. . .we can space'em, once we're in the black," she looked hopeful.

"No, that's not why," Jayne shook his head. "I need. . .look, this is somethin' personal, at least I think it is. I can't go into it right now, but I. . .I want to keep this bunch where I can keep an eye on'em, at least for now. Will you trust me on that?"

"Course," Blade snorted, offended by the question. "But if they step outta line. . . ."

"I'll let you cycle the airlock," Jayne nodded.

"I'm good with that," Blade agreed, smiling unpleasantly.

"All right, then," Jayne breathed a sigh of relief. Blade could be a little blood thirsty at times, and she didn't really need to be angry like Jayne usually did, either.

"Chelsa, River is gonna have to stay with you," he said. "Is that gonna be okay?"

"Think so," Chelsa nodded, smiling. "We got along real well last night. It. . .it ain't like havin' her back, but. . .it's better'n nothin'."

"Good girl," Jayne smiled. "All right, Liam, go and help Simon and Kaylee get settled in your bunk, and Chelsa you go help River. Wart, I want you to hang around down here with me, just in case. The old man ain't gonna like what I say to him, and they may try to act up."

"I look forward to it," Wart growled, nodding.

"Blade, you and Holly go ahead and get us set up for departure. I'll check on the loadin', and then speak to Mister Flint."

FF

"So it's like this," Jayne told the waiting group. "We're clearing out the passenger dorms, so you'll have all five rooms. While onboard, you'll confine yourselves to the rooms, the lower lounger, and the galley. Any weapons you're carrying, you'll surrender to us, and get'em back when we touch down at Argo. Engineering, Bridge, Crew Billets, and the cargo bay are all of limits without my permission. You find that agreeable?"

"We cannot surrender. . . ." One of the younger men started to say, but Flint held up a hand. He had regained his self control somewhat during the wait, but was still angry.

"Those terms are agreeable. Thank you."

"Wart will take your weapons, and store them in the ship's armory, then," Jayne told them. "Don't try to hold out on us, either," he warned. "There ain't no law but mine on this ship when it's in the black. And that includes all of you. We'll serve lunch about noon. We'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you, Captain," Annassa bowed slightly, her smile very bright. "We appreciate this."

"Know what's it's like to have to be somewhere in a hurry," was all Jayne said. "Now, you'll excuse me, I got work to do."

The party handed over their weapons, including a large ornate looking knife from the three younger men and one woman 'attendants'. None of them seemed to care about their guns, but parting with the knives seemed to hurt.

Wart didn't really care, and carried them to the armory where they were unceremoniously dumped in a bin. He slammed the door shut, and secured it.

Jayne watched carefully as the party took their bags and headed to the now empty dorms. He'd have to play this one by ear, and that concerned him.

And he still had no idea what they could possibly want with him.

FF

With the new room assignments set, and the loading complete, _Companion_ lifted on time, headed for Argo. The passengers were in the lower lounge, and had made no attempt to leave it.

Jayne made his way to the bridge, where he was surprised to find River, sitting in front of the Cortex screen. She looked up when he came on the bridge.

"George Flint, age fifty-seven, Tribal Chief of the Two Bears clan, holds their seat on the Tokala Tribal Council, ruling body of the moon Tokala. Population undisclosed. Daughter Annassa, sole and only child of the Chief, and heir apparent."

"I see," Jayne nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Their intentions are not admirable," she told him flatly, eyes lidded. "Inadvisable to allow them on board." Blade snorted at that, but remained silent, otherwise.

"I had to," Jayne admitted. "I need to know what they want."

"They aren't looking for _you_," River accused him. "They're looking for. . . ."

"I know who they're lookin' for," Jayne cut her off. "I want to know why."

"Is the man they seek known to you, then?" she all but demanded.

"He is," Jayne nodded once.

"Could he be wanted?" she asked, calculating.

"Not by them, and not on that world," Jayne told her flatly. "So there's something else going on. I wanna know what, so here they are."

"They might be a danger," River argued.

"Not with this crew," Jayne shot back, and River heard her own words echoed. "Ain't a soul on this boat ain't worth three o' them in a fight. Period. We're just fine."

"Then why move us all up here?" she demanded.

"Makin' room," he said simply. "Now, if you're done questionin' my captainy decision makin' skills, I got work to do." He stomped off the bridge again before she could say anything else. She looked at Blade, who was very blatantly ignoring them both.

"Is he always so. . .so. . ._pigheaded_?" she almost spat.

"Yep," Blade nodded. "Ever since I knowed him."

"How long is that, if I may ask?" River changed gears quickly.

"Hm," Blade thought about that a minute. "Have to say, at least fifteen years, give or take. Ain't been with him that whole time, mind you," she added. "Started working with him again about a year or so ago, I guess."

"Do you like it?"

"Gotta say I do," Blade admitted. "Never a dull moment, it seems," she smiled.

"So it does," River sighed. She rose from her seat and left the bridge herself.

"If she ever gets her memory back, it'll take three days to clear the carnage away," Blade murmured to herself. "At least three days."

FF

The rest of the day, and most of the next, went somewhat smoothly. There was tension in the air, and there was little interaction between the passengers and the rest. River glared at Annassa Flint with undisguised hostility that she herself couldn't understand. She remained silent, however, knowing that anything she said might cause further problems. She was frustrated by her lack of memory, and that made her. . .uneasy. There was something she was missing, and she could almost. . . .

"I understand you are a physician," Flint remarked to Simon, sitting across the table. It was the second day of the voyage, and everyone was assembled for the evening meal.

"Yes, I am," Simon replied, once he got over the shock of Flint actually talking to him.

"Do you have your own practice, Doctor?" Annassa asked politely.

"I do," Simon nodded. "I have a small clinic at an Agri-Industrial plant. We're a fair distance from any town, so it keeps me somewhat busy."

"I see," she smiled.

"I'd imagine you see a good many patients, then," Flint commented. "With being the only clinic for such a distance."

"I do. The nearest office other than mine is roughly fifty miles. For those in our area, in any direction, I'm the closest physician they have. Or surgeon," he added.

"I understand that Argo is primarily an agricultural moon, yes?" Flint asked, seemingly just making conversation.

"There is some industry, but yes, Argo is ninety percent farm, ranches, or orchards. And much of the industry is related to that, incidentally."

"The entire moon's economy revolves around agriculture then?" Annassa inquired, again, seemingly just to create conversation.

"Pretty much entirely," Simon agreed.

"How do you fit into that economy, Captain?" Flint asked. Jayne started slightly, having been intent on just listening.

"We just provide shippin' for the moon's products to Astra," he shrugged. "For the company that house's Simon's clinic, in fact."

"You do nothing else?" Flint asked.

"Keeps both ships busy just shippin' for one company," Jayne nodded. "We sometimes bring freight back, if there's room, and on occasion we take passengers back and forth. Usually folks from Argo making a round trip. We do get folks such as yourselves that are visitin' on business, but that's pretty rare."

"Which would explain the shortage of berths for our needs," Annassa nodded. "We are indebted to you for making arrangements for us, especially on such short notice."

"No problem," Jayne assured her. "Fortunately for you, the other occupants were family, so we were able to move around some crew quarters temporarily. Makes for a tight fit, but it's only for a bit."

"So all of you are related?" Flint asked, frowning slightly.

"One way or another," Jayne nodded. "Some by blood, some by marriage, and some just by plain choice."

"Interesting," Annassa commented.

"So what's bringin' you folks to Argo?" Blade asked, smiling. "Not that it ain't a nice place, cause it is. But. . .well, we're a mite off the beaten path."

"Our business is of a personal nature," Flint told her a bit cooly. "However, it's entirely possible you might be able to assist us. We're looking for someone from our homeworld. Someone who's been missing for a very long time. He is needed, urgently needed I should say, at home."

"And you reckon he's here? On Argo, I mean?" Blade asked, frowning slightly.

"Almost certainly."

"He got a name?" Kaylee asked. "We see a lotta folks at my shop. Might be we can help ya hook up with'im."

"Your. . .shop?" Annassa asked, disdain clear in her voice.

"Mrs Tam owns one of the largest machine services on the moon," Jayne informed her, with a smirk. "And the most successful. Operators come from all over to hire her company's services."

"Yep," Kaylee smiled. "Ain't nothin' we can't fix."

"Indeed," the other woman sniffed. "You must be very proud."

"You betcha," Kaylee shot back. Jayne decided that Kaylee's hormones must be changing a good bit. He'd rarely seen her hackles raised like that.

"The man we're looking for is named Ironhorse," Flint told them, watching for some reaction. He was disappointed.

"Never heard the name, I'm afraid," Simon shook his head. "It's a unique sounding name, so I feel sure I'd remember it."

"He was, at some point in the recent past, employed aboard the ship _Serenity_," Flint played his trump card.

"Uh, not to be objectionable," Wart said, looking around, "but, well, we've worked for this company a little while now, and. . .well, I've not heard that name at all. Are you sure you folks ain't on a wild goose chase?" The fact that so many at the table didn't know Jayne's real name allowed Jayne to sit back, and watch, for now.

"We're quite sure," Annassa replied cooly. "Our sources are quite reliable."

"Well, I ain't sayin' he ain't on Argo," Blade told her flatly. "But he ain't on _Serenity_, and that's just a cold, hard fact. Ain't no way. We know everyone who works for the company, and like Peter said, that's not a name we'd likely forget."

"It's completely possible that he's using a different name," Flint shrugged. "He is not a very reputable person, I'm afraid. In fact, he has abandoned his family, and refused to honor a family obligation of some importance."

Jayne knew the old man was trying to bait him, but didn't fall for it. He was willing to give the old man credit for being cagy. Unfortunately, not everyone realized what he was doing.

"That's a damn lie!"

Firefly we miss you!

_A/N: The moment you've asked about is getting close. Things get a little sticky in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Also, many have asked about why River hasn't 'read' things already._

_She can still 'read', but as you've seen, she gets confused, wondering if what she's reading is real or memory, or just what she wants to be real. She's trying to work through it, but Simon, and at his behest the rest, are making her work through it rather than giving it to her. This is actually based on some actual treatment remedies that are in use today. Someone who has lost their memory due to trauma is often treated by living surrounded by those she knew, but not having been told how they know them. It is believed that doing such will increase the chances that the victim will recover their memories on their own._

Bad


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Don't own it, don't claim it, don't get paid for it.

FF

"That's a damn lie!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Kaylee knew she'd messed up. Both hands flew to her mouth, but it was too late.

"You dare!" one of the men hissed, starting to rise. A second later he was staring down the barrel of Liam Greggs' pistol.

"Now you just sit down, friend, 'fore some misfortune befalls you," he said icily. The man quivered, obviously enraged.

"Go on, now," Liam chided. "And while I'm at it, you need to watch that mouth. Don't know how you treat women where you come from, but around here, we treat'em respectful like. And that goes _double_ for the Doc's wife."

The enraged attendant slowly sat back into his chair.

"It seems perhaps at least one of you knows the man we're looking for," Flint mused.

"I'm the man you're looking for," Jayne said quietly. "The only reason I let you on this ship was to find out what you wanted." He leaned forward. "And now, here we are, way out in the black. So now's a real good time for you to start talkin'."

"Is it your custom to allow your hirelings to point weapons at paying customers, Ironhorse?" Annassa demanded.

"He's not a hireling," Jayne smirked at her. "He's my son-in-law in all but name. Even if he wasn't, the boy's more like a son to me than anything. _And_ he's a good man to have around in troublin' times." Liam flushed at the praise, but didn't lower his pistol.

"You can put it away, Liam," Jayne told him. "They ain't gonna do nothin' silly I'm sure."

"Wait, _you're_ the guy they're lookin' for?" Blade asked, confused.

"Yeah," Jayne leaned back in his seat. "No one else really knew that 'cept Stormy. Wasn't no point in it, no way. Didn't mean nothin' no more," he shrugged. He looked at Flint.

"So, Mister Flint. You said some harsh things about me just now. I'm _real_ curious how you figure I abandoned my family. Not to mention what this obligation is. You got my undivided attention, and that ain't always a _good_ thing."

Flint looked at the man sitting at the head of the table, and realized he'd made a mistake. He was accustomed to power, and forgot he was far from that base of power. He had thought to try and convince these people that his target was a scoundrel in hiding. Assuming that Ironhorse was still on Serenity, Flint had decided to lay the ground work for exposing him.

That had backfired on him now.

"I'm waitin'," Jayne's voice brought Flint back to the now.

"You were promised in marriage to my daughter. By leaving that obligation unfulfilled, you have brought shame upon your clan."

"That's a lie," Jayne said easily. There was more stirring among the retainers, but hostile looks from those around the table kept them still.

"The arrangement was made between your father and I," Flint persisted.

"No, it wasn't," Jayne replied calmly. "No boy can be promised in marriage before he's Raised. And I wasn't. You should know that."

_He was gone on his Raising ceremony. A right of passage for boys into adulthood. When he returned. . . ._

"And it's pretty hard to dishonor dead folks," he added coldly.

"The arrangement was made, nonetheless, and you are duty bound to marry my daughter."

"Well, that's too bad, seein' as how I'm already married. You came a long way for nothin', there, Elder."

"_Now_ can we shoot'em?" Blade asked, sitting beside Jayne.

_The woman fears you_.

_What you really meant was someone like _you.

_Jealousy. Anger. Resentment_.

"Your marriage to an outsider is not an issue," Flint argued. "It has no standing on our homeworld. A trivial matter."

"We ain't _on_ your homeworld," Jayne growled. "And my wife ain't some trivial matter you get to brush aside, old man."

"It's your home, as well, Ironhorse," Annassa said softly. "Do you not wish to return?"

FF

River watched all this in silence. She was still reeling from the revelation that Jayne Cobb was, indeed, this. . ._Ironhorse_ person they were searching for. It was equally obvious that Kaylee had known, and Simon's lack of surprise indicated that he knew it as well.

River frowned at that. Had _she_ known that? Had she known Jayne's secret?

_My real name is Ironhorse. Sean Michael Ironhorse_.

Was that a memory? Had he told her that? An arranged marriage was hardly surprising to her. She herself had been promised to a man three times her age, before she'd been 'selected' for the Academy. It was common on Osiris.

"Why would I go back?" she heard Jayne ask. "There's nothin' there for me but bad memories. Nothin' there for me to go back to."

Memories. It all comes back to that, doesn't it. River glanced at Annassa, wanting nothing more than to tear her hair out by the roots. The surge of jealousy surprised her. She knew, now, that Jayne had a wife. Why would she be jealous?

"You can build a new life, can't you?" Annassa reasoned. "Have a home, children."

_I do not know if I can have children_.

When had she said that? It was true, she _didn't_ know. Not after everything at the Academy. But why would she tell someone? Why would she tell Jayne? _Unless_. . . .

"I got a family," Jayne snorted. "You're lookin' at some of'em. Ain't no better family a man could have than the folks sittin' at this table, and the few that ain't here with us."

"Would you not be happier at home?" she asked, her voice soft, and low. "Where you belong?"

_We belong together_. _We were meant to find one another._

"You ain't listenin'. I _am_ home. This _is _where I belong. With my wife, and my family."

_I'll never be with another woman, River. I'll never have another woman_.

He hadn't. . .had he said her name, before? Where did that come from? Was it a memory? Or just confusion.

_I can't just tell you everything. You have to remember. If I tell you, then you'll never know if it's real or not_.

_We can't just up and tell ya all that. You got to remember, honey_.

She'd been wrong. She hadn't been deceived, or led astray. They had all been protecting her. Not _from_ something, _for_ something. Something she wanted back, but had to work for. It couldn't be given to her, she had to _find_ it.

"I will make you a good wife, Ironhorse," Annassa purred seductively. "You are known on Tokala as a great and fierce warrior. Together we will rebuild your clan. Give you a new family, and return _deMuertos_ to the honored rolls of the Tribal Council."

"I already told you, I _got_ a wife," Jayne almost snarled. "A better one than you'd ever make for a man like me. She loves me unconditionally and without reservation. She don't care about the blood on my hands, or the violence in my past. She's perfect. And I've got everything I care about around me _right now_. Tokala ain't been my home in a long time, and whatever goes on there ain't no concern o' mine. My clan is long dead, and nothin' you do, or say, is gonna change that."

"Where is this wife of your's, Ironhorse?" Annassa snapped back. "If she's so good to you, then why is she not here? Why does she not share this life you've chosen for yourself?"

"My wife," Jayne growled out, "was hurt, some months back, doin' somethin' you would never have the courage to do. She put her life in danger, tryin' to save other people. She was hurt bad. Like to died, in fact. She's still recoverin'. When she's well, she'll be right back here by my side. And you need to get a grip on that mouth o' your's, 'fore you badmouth her any more. _Dong ma?"_

_What? She did what_?

The crew members shifted a little at Jayne's abrupt change in tone. He was on the verge of erupting, and everyone reacted differently.

Liam merely tensed, ready to react to whatever Jayne did. Wart did the same, but his experience hid the fact that he was ready to strike. Blade positively _smiled_ at the possibility she would get to shoot one or more of the interlopers at long last.

Simon tensed as well, but more in preparation to protect Kaylee, should violence erupt. Kaylee herself shied away slightly, having heard Jayne like this before. The tension was thick, palpable. River could recognize it, but wondered where it came from.

She felt light headed, suddenly. Her vision blurred. Pain spiked behind her eyes, and she raised her hand to shade her eyes from. . . .

_Shade._

_The Shade has fallen . . . ._

Who. . .was Shade a person? Did she know him_? _

_Shade, is that really you? Look at you. All grown up._

_You can handle _Jayne_. You've never met _Shade_. Pray you don't. Ever._

Jayne Cobb is Shade? _And_ Ironhorse?

River's headache intensified. Any other time, Simon would be smothering her right now, but he was riveted to the conversation in front of him. She didn't know whether to be grateful, or annoyed.

_Blue hands now lie in the Shade. . . ._

Jayne, _Shade_, had killed Blue Hands? Why? How?

_I'll never love another as long as I breathe_.

_Did you find you own grace_? _Your own blessing?_

_My Angel. My blessing._

_And this is to certify the marriage of one Angel Marie Reynolds to one Sean Michael Cobb._

_Marie? That's_ my_ middle name! Reynolds? Who is. . .wait_.

River's mind blossomed. Swelled. Filled, as memory after memory flooded back. Her life literally flashed in front of her, as she relived years in the space of seconds. She recoiled at the intensity of the thoughts and memories as they assaulted her consciousness, trying to find their rightful place after so long. And then, it was over.

And River _knew_. Knew _everything_. Knew it_ all_.

Her headache was suddenly gone, and she was hyper aware of everything around her.

_Everything_, around her.

River's eyes snapped open.

FF

"I meant no disrespect," Annassa smiled. "My point was that as your wife, not only will I give you an heir, but you will be allied to my father, through me. Think how powerful our clans will become. There is much to be gained by our union."

"Excuse me," River said. No one paid attention.

"I already told you, I don't care about any o' that," Jayne shook his head. "And there ain't gonna _be_ no _union_," he growled.

"Excuse me," River said again, louder.

"Not now, River," Simon shushed her without looking.

"You were promised to me in marriage," Annassa said flatly. "I am within my rights to demand that you honor that commitment. And you _will_ honor it," her eyes flashed dangerously. She hadn't wanted to do this. Had been forced into it by her father. But no one refused her. Especially not some un-Raised, uncouth. . . .

River slammed her open hands onto the table, drawing every eye to her. She rose to her feet, slowly but steadily. When she had everyone's attention, she looked down the table at Jayne, and he was startled to see the smoldering look in her eye. She smirked at him, and then winked. Before he could say anything, she turned her direction to Annassa Flint. Her voice was eerily calm when she spoke.

"He already told you, you conniving bitch," River smiled sweetly. "He's married. And _I. Don't. Share_."

FF

Mal was waiting for Inara by the front door. They had made it a daily routine to walk to the post together. Every day he was stronger and stronger.

"Ready?" Inara smiled.

"Ready," Mal smiled. "Got a surprise for ya, too," he added. "Got your walkin' shoes on?"

"I. . .yes," Inara replied, a little nonplussed. "But it's only. . . ."

"We're goin' to lunch," Mal informed her, offering her his arm with a flourish. "At Rose's."

"Do have the keys to the car, then?" Inara asked. "I can get them. . . ."

"Uh uh," Mal smiled again. "We're _walkin_'."

"Mal, it's five blocks to Rose's," Inara shook her head. "That's too far."

"Been walkin' it ever evenin' for the last week," he told her proudly. "While you was doing school marm type. . .stuff. Practicing for when I could escort you to lunch."

"What?"

"That's right," he grinned in triumph. "I _practiced_. Now, allow me," he offered his arm more insistently. Inara took his arm slowly, as if in a daze.

"Mal, are you sure about this?"

"You betcha," he nodded. "All this walkin' seems to have helped me with the pain, too. I don't hurt near as bad as I have been. And I did this for you," he added, eyes crinkling. "I know you've been through hell over me, Inara," he grew more serious. "For once it weren't my fault. . .well, mostly not my fault," he amended.

"This here is restitution for that. A down payment, anyway. From now on, weather and schedule permittin', this here is how we do lunch."

"Mal," Inara's eyes were damp, now. "Oh, Mal that is so wonderful! But are you sure you're not overdoing. . . ."

"Miss Mclin has worked with me," Mal told her. "I didn't just strike out on my own, this time, Inara. Believe it or not, I've learned my lesson. I'll never put you through somethin' like this again on account o' not taking care o' myself."

"I can't promise ya I won't get hurt, no more," he admitted. "I could fall off the _gorram_ porch, for all I know," he snorted, amused at his proclivity for injury. "But the day's o' me doin' things outta pure cussedness has come to an end. I saw how it hurt you, _ai ren_," he said softly, caressing her cheek softly. "I won't let it happen again. I swear it."

Inara looked at him, so earnest, so honest, and suddenly enveloped him in a bone bruising hug.

"Thank you," she murmured into his chest. "I. . .I love you, so much."

"I love you more," Mal chuckled. "More'n anything. Includin' always havin' to have my own way." His kissed her gently.

"Now, I'm hungry woman!" he declared. "Let's us go eat!"

Arm in arm, with Mal limping only on occasion, the two of them did just that.

FF

"I see you're still uptight," Goldie heard Zoe's voice from where he lay beneath the engine. He rolled out from under, looking up at her. Just the sight of her was enough to take his breath away.

"Y'know," he mock frowned, "just cause I'm workin', don't mean I'm uptight."

"But you are," Zoe insisted. She was standing there, hip shot, arms folded beneath her breasts, giving him what Goldie called that 'I'm annoyed with you' look.

"Maybe," he allowed.

"Get out from under there, and clean that grime off," Zoe ordered. "You're takin' me to lunch."

"I am?"

"You are," Zoe tapped her foot on the deck impatiently. "And I'm hungry. So move it."

"Yes, Cap'n Sweetie Pie!" he grinned, hurrying to get to his feet.

"You ever call me that where someone else can hear it, I'll kill you," she gave him a mock glare.

"You won't neither," he sneered back. "Ya love me too much."

"Don't depend on that," she warned turning to leave.

"You'd miss me," he added. Her only answer was a snort.

"Who'd wash your back in the tub?" he asked. She hesitated slightly.

"Fine. I'll just hurt you some."

"See? What'd I say? Ya love me!"

"Get dressed!"

FF

No one at the table spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Oddly enough, it was Chelsa who managed to find her voice first.

"Mo. . .momma?" the teen strangled the word out. River looked at her, smiling.

"Yes, sweetie," River nodded. "I love you."

"Momma!" Chelsa repeated, and grabbed River in a hug.

"Reckon you folks is excused," Blade growled, looking at Flint. "That means you can get the hell outta here. This here's a _family _issue." Wart nodded in agreement, as the couple placed themselves between the Yaquay party and the rest of the crew. The group reluctantly moved down the stairs, wise enough not to cross the two people following them.

River untangled herself from Chelsa and looked at Jayne, who was on his feet, a look of shock on his face.

"Riv. . .River. . . ?"

"Yes, my great bear," River smiled gently, ignoring everyone else in the room. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she walked slowly to where her _zhang fu _stood, watching her with wide eyes.

She slowly reached up and grasped the ring that lay on his chest. She held it tenderly, lovingly, and looked up, into his eyes.

"I remember the day you put this on my finger," she told him softly. With a sudden jerk, she snapped the leather cord, freeing the ring. She held it up in an open hand.

"I'd like it back, now," she told him evenly. Jayne gently took the ring from her. Taking her left hand in his, he slowly, deliberately slid the ring onto her finger, then clasped her hand in his.

"River, I. . . ." She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, my _zhang fu_," she hushed him. "I'm so sorry," her lips trembled. "I have caused you so much pain, and I am so sorry."

Simon was quivering with excitement. She turned to look at him.

"I remember, Simon," she told him evenly. "I remember everything. And I apologize. I see, now, why you. . .I love you, _ge ge. _I'm so very lucky, so blessed, to have you as my brother. I don't know what I would do without you."

"River, I. . .I love you, too," Simon's voice cracked.

"Kaylee, you helped me, so much," River looked now at her sister-in-law. Her best friend. "And we're still each other's best friend." Kaylee squealed at that, and ran to hug her friend.

"Chelsa, I'm sorry I've missed so much," she continued. "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"No, momma," Chelsa shook her head, crying. "We'll just pi. . .pick up from here," she sobbed.

"We will not be sharing a bunk, tonight," River smiled. She looked back up at Jayne.

"We have a great deal to catch up on."

FF

Everyone other than Jayne and River was seated once more at the galley table.

"What're we gonna do about that bunch?" Blade wanted to know.

"Can't trust'em, and that's for damn sure," Wart grumbled.

"Turn the ship around," Simon told her. Blade looked at him.

"Take them back," he added. "We're only a day and a little more out. Get rid of them."

"We can do that without turnin' around," Blade snorted, her eyes blazing. "I oughta go down there a shoot the whole bunch square in the head right now."

"Easy, girl," Wart took her hand. "Let Jayne decide about that, how 'bout it. He's the offended party, after all."

"I'm for shootin'em," Liam shrugged, throwing his voice behind Blade. She nodded in approval.

"Good man."

"Take them back, Susan," Simon shook his head. "Their. . ._business_, is concluded. Get them off this ship, and keep them off our moon. Let them go home."

"Fine," Blade snorted. "I take it me and the boy are the only one's that's gonna show some sense in all this?" she demanded.

"Just take'em back, please, Susan?" Kaylee asked. "Today's turned out to be a awful good day. Let's us just enjoy it some." Blade looked at her, considering.

"You're right," she sighed finally, nodding. "Okay, Kaylee, back to Astra it is."

"As fast as possible," Simon put in. "I. . .I don't want them on this ship a minute longer than needful."

"On that we can agree. Holly, set us up for full burn. I'll call you once I've changed course."

"Liam, go with'im," Wart ordered. "No one leave's the crew quarters alone until they're gone. We'll have to post a watch here, and in engineering. Comm on at all times. Rotating watches."

"We'll help," Simon offered. Wart nodded.

"You can help stand watch here, with whoever's watchin' the galley," he said. "We'll secure engineering when no one's there."

"No," Kaylee shook her head. "Someone needs to be there alla time if we're at burn. Me and Holly can rotate on four hour shifts. Simon can sit with me, and we'll lock the door," she added when Simon was about to object. He nodded, reluctantly.

"We got us a plan, then," Blade nodded. "Let's get to it. One more thing," she added as everyone got to their feet. "We don't bother Jayne and River unless we ain't got no other kinda choice. Agreed?"

Heads nodded all around. The newly reunited couple deserved some time alone.

"Then let's git it."

FIREFLY

_A/N: I want to know what all of you think about the big reveal. Did it live up to expectations? Were you satisfied with it? Was the tension almost too much? Seriously, I want to know. _

_Oh, and the story's far from over :D_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE

_I regret to inform you I don't own Firefly. I also regret I'm not making money from this. But, it's a labor of love._

FF

Mal and Inara had just sat down when the sound of a shuttle setting down was heard in Rose's. Mal thought it sounded awfully familiar, and he was right. Not five minutes later Zoe and Goldie walked in. Mal caught their attention, and waved them over.

"Well, look who's out and about," Goldie smiled, shaking hands with Mal. "Good to see you boss."

"You're looking well, sir," Zoe agreed. "Hello, Inara."

"It's great to see you two!" Inara said. "Please join us, we haven't even ordered yet."

"Sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Not a'tal," Mal smiled. "We'd love the company." Goldie and Zoe settled into seats, and a waitress hurried over to take their order. Once she was gone, the four of them visited.

"We walked up here," Inara told them quietly, pride evident in her voice.

"Is that right?" Zoe looked impressed. "No cane, sir?"

"Nope," Mal smiled brightly. "I ain't exactly fit as a fiddle, by no means, but I'm a heap better'n I was."

"He actually practiced for a week before asking me to walk up here with him," Inara smiled. It was clear that she was on cloud nine.

"That's great, boss," Goldie commented. "And right sweet, too," he added. "Proud of ya."

"Thanks, Goldie," Mal might have blushed a bit. "Tryin' to make up for all I put 'Nara through."

"This is a step in right direction, I'm sure," Zoe agreed. "I'm proud of you, too, sir. And it's really good to see you up and about, and out."

"It feels good," Mal admitted. "Pain ain't nothin' like as bad as it has been, either."

"It sounds like things are really lookin' up for ya," Goldie said, and everyone agreed.

"Give anymore thought about the passenger line, sir?" Zoe asked once their food had been brought.

"Some," Mal admitted around a mouth full of meatloaf. "Ain't sure it's feasible, though," he continued. "We rarely have enough folks on the regular runs to be full, so I ain't satisfied we'd make anything."

"We'd have to have a regular schedule," he pointed out. "Be a mite costly to make that run with only one or two passengers."

"That's true," Zoe nodded. "I really hadn't thought about that part of it."

"I still wanna try something similar, though," Mal said. "I gave a lotta thought about that courier service you mentioned. A small, fast ship running errands and what not for folks. But still, I ain't convinced even that would work."

"Well, there's always outbound and inbound distance freight," Zoe said. "Takin' and bringing supplies, or even people, from back coreward."

"Thought about that," Mal nodded. "Thing is, there really ain't much in the way o' exports that head inward. Not enough, leastwise, to support a ship. Comin' in works well, but without outbound cargo, it get's expensive."

"Make your own exports," Goldie shrugged, tearing through his own meal.

"How's that?" Mal looked at him.

"Find a business o' some kind, and make your own exports," Goldie clarified. "Gotta be something you can grow or manufacture that'd sell back toward the core. I know there's mines over on Alco moon." Alco was another moon in the Astra system, noted for mineral mining.

"Well, suppose that's true," Mal pondered. "But they haven't really advertised for no shippin' as I'm aware."

"Buy it yourself, and sell it somewhere else," Goldie shrugged again. "And it ain't gotta be ore or minerals, Mal, just somethin' that sprung to mind. This far out, dependable shippin' ain't what you'd call readily available. There's passenger services o' course, but they don't haul much freight."

Mal considered that. Their own being here was due to lack of shipping. They had taken the job because it was available, and the pay had been pretty good. The fact that they had lucked into a good job was just that. Luck.

He remember the passenger line that had taken Jayne, River and Kaylee to get the _Companion_. It had been costly, and there hadn't been another ship out for a month.

Maybe a combination of the two? Find a ship that can haul some passengers in comfort but also carrying a goodly cargo. And Goldie had a good point, too. What if he could find some export or other? Either buy goods for resell, or maybe start his own business.

As the talk around the table continued, he sat back, considering all of this.

FF

Jayne lay awake, River in his arms, sleeping soundly. He was still in a daze from the night before. He'd wanted so much for her to remember, and had all but given up, and then. . .she was back.

The two had retreated to their bunk. No sooner had they closed the hatch than River begin removing his clothes.

"River, we. . . ."

"Quiet, my husband," she told him. "There is much to make up for, and much to catch up on. And we will. But later. _Much_ later. This is something I have wanted for some time. Long before I remembered it was mine by right."

There had been no talking to amount to anything after that. Not for a long time.

Later on, _much_ later on, River had broken down completely, apologizing over and over for having left in the first place, and put all of them, him most of all, through the agony of her abduction, injuries, and amnesia.

Jayne had held her close, letting her cry as long as she needed to, softly stroking her hair, kissing her softly atop her head, and hugging her tightly to him. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep, and he had joined her, never releasing her.

He had woke before she had, and despite the need to answer nature's call, he had remained unmoving, simply holding her tight. He was intoxicated by her closeness, her smell, her very presence. So longed for, so missed, so loved.

He tilted his head to look at the repeater station on the wall. He studied for a moment, not sure he was seeing correctly. When he realized he was, he moved.

"What the hell?" River was instantly awake.

"What. . .what is it?" she asked groggily. Seeing him, she smiled brightly.

"I was afraid it was dream," she said, kissing him soundly.

"It was," he assured her. "But I. . .I need to check on somethin'." He hit the comm.

"Blade, what the hell is goin' on up there? Why are we off course? And why the hell are we at full burn?" he demanded angrily.

"_We ain't_," Blade called back, oblivious to his tone. "_Well, we ain't off course, anyway. We're on our way back to Astra. We are at full burn," she admitted. "Have been since you two. . .uh, you know,_" she trailed off lamely.

"Why in the blazes o' hell are we headed back to Astra?" he demanded. "Somethin' wrong?"

"_All is right in the world, Cap'n_," Blade assured him. "_We're just takin' your visitors back to Astra so they can start their long journey home. Lunch is about ready, by the way. You two gotta be hungry by now_," he voice held both mirth and happiness.

"Who. . .never mind," Jayne sighed. "We'll be up in a bit," he promised, and shut off the IC. He looked down at his wife. . .his wife, who was where she belonged, and smiled ruefully.

"Looks like a mutiny."

"And a good one," she smiled. "Let's bathe and go to the galley. I am hungry. And so are you," she grinned impishly.

"Reckon I am."

FF

"So who made the decision to turn us around?" Jayne demanded. Simon and Kaylee were at the table. Both looked sleepy.

"We all did," Simon replied, rubbing his eyes. "Well, everyone but Susan and Liam," he amended. "They were in favor of shooting, and then spacing, the passengers."

"Sounds like them," Jayne nodded.

"We decided there's no reason for them to go to Argo," Simon shrugged. "And there was no reason not to return them to Astra. As quickly as possible," he added.

"Right," Kaylee nodded, then yawned.

"You two have a late night or somethin'?" Jayne asked.

"We've been alternating with Holly in the engine room during the burn," Simon answered. "We just got off shift. And we're about to go rest," he ordered, looking at Kaylee.

"But I wanted to visit with River!" Kaylee objected.

"And so do I," Simon nodded. "There'll be three days to do nothing but visit, once we're shut of that bunch downstairs. And we have to go back in four hours."

"Awwightt," Kaylee yawned her answer. "I am tired," she admitted sheepishly.

"We'll see you two later," Simon promised, leading a stumbling, smiling Kaylee toward the bunk they were using. Wart met them coming into the galley.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" he smiled.

"Hello, Peter," River smiled. The short man looked at her for a moment, then engulfed her in a bear hug.

"You made a whole lotta people happy last night, girl," he growled. "Includin' me," he added, releasing her so he could stand back and see her.

"Me too," she grinned.

"How you doin', kid," Wart asked, taking a seat.

"I reckon I'm just fine," Jayne smiled. River kissed him.

"Well, you two look good together," Wart nodded. "Reckon you done know we're headed back."

"I do," Jayne nodded. "Reckon it's as good a plan as any."

"Good think the Doc was along," Wart shrugged. "Him and Kay are the only thing kept Susan and Liam from spacin' the lot of'em, to be honest."

"Yeah, that might have been extreme," Jayne agreed.

"Oh, I don't know," River said wistfully. "I could have gone with it."

"I bet you could have," Wart chuckled. "They ain't really happy with the situation, just so you know."

"I'll lose sleep over that," Jayne snorted. "I still. . .there ain't no way in hell a tribal chief promised his daughter, let alone his only heir, to an unraised boy. Just ain't done."

"Why?" River asked, curious.

"Big loss of respect, the boy don't make his raisin'," Jayne shrugged. "Most always do, mind, sooner or later. But no chief would take that chance. Don't make no sense."

"They're after something," River observed. "Need you to get it."

"But there ain't nothin' to get!" Jayne exclaimed. "There ain't nothin' left to have. It's. . .it's all gone."

"There has to be something."

FF

Jayne, accompanied by River, walked down the stairs to the lower lounge, where the Flints and their entourage were sitting. Anger was prevalent, easy for River to read.

"It's about time," George Flint's voice was angry, as he rose to confront Jayne. The others rose in deference to him. "I'll have you on charges for this!"

"For what?" Jayne asked, looking at him. "For deciding you were a problem, and returning you to where we picked you up? Returning your fare? Ain't gonna happen," he shook his head. "We're within our rights."

"Your rights!" Flint almost exploded. "You are obligated to us, Ironhorse. If I have to get the authorities involved. . . ."

"On what grounds?" River asked.

"You be silent!" Flint roared.

Severe error in judgement. Jayne's backhand sent him sprawling. The others crouched, about to leap, only to hear a rifle being cleared for action on the stairway, where Peter Micelli stood, watching.

"You are a brave warrior, striking an old man, aren't you," Annassa Flint's voice was full of scorn.

"He needs to watch how he speaks to my wife," Jayne's reply was cold. "I don't know what the hell kinda game you're playin', but this ends, now. I'm not under any obligation to you, whatsoever. And you know it," he added when George Flint started to speak.

"We'll be on Astra in six hours," Jayne said simply. "Your fare will be refunded, and you'll disembark. That's the end of whatever this is you're up to." He looked at Flint, eyes full of anger.

"You ever raise your voice to my wife again, old man, I'll kill you."

"Brave words from a man who holds the only weapons," one of the retainers scoffed. Jayne smiled at him.

"How old are you, boy?" he asked.

"I'm not a boy," the man sniffed. "Unlike you, half-breed, I'm Raised. A man and warrior of Clan _Dos Oso_, Walks Plenty."

"Sure it ain't 'Talks Plenty?" Jayne scoffed. "When I was your age, I'd already killed over a hundred men. How many you killed?"

The man wilted slightly, but stood his ground.

"I do not fear you, Blood Knife."

"Then you're a fool," Wart observed from the stairwell. "You're lookin' at death incarnate, boy. That man can kill you before you could blink. And don't think he needs no weapon, neither. I've seen him kill more than one with nothin' but his bare hands. Men that make you look like a pimple on a baby's ass."

Walks Plenty paled at bit at that.

"Enough," Jayne said simply. He looked at the attendant for another minute, then focused his attention on Flint, who was slowing getting to his feet with the assistance of his daughter.

"Don't make me your enemy, old man," he warned softly. "Never seen you 'fore you showed up at my ship. I don't know you, and I ain't never done you a wrong o' no kind. I can't imagine what it is you're after, but leave me out of it. Understand?"

"There will be a reckoning for this," Flint warned, his voice tinged with rage. "You will pay for every insult, and every offense."

"You ain't listenin'," Jayne took a step forward, but caught himself. "I don't know you. I don't owe you, neither. Don't make this a feud o' some kind. When you get off this ship, go home. Stay there. Marry your daughter to some fine, upstanding young man, and let them give you heirs to your tribe."

"I'm not your suitor," he told Annassa. "You know that as well as I do. I'm a half-breed who never completed his Raising. I have no clan, no family, no wealth. There is nothing here for you." He took River's hand.

"This woman is my wife. My _life_. I will never leave her. I will not betray or forsake her. And I'll kill anyone," he looked again at the elder Flint, "who so much as looks at her the wrong way. _Anyone_," he added for emphasis.

"It will not be so easy," Annassa told him. "I assure you of that."

"It is that easy," River spoke directly to Annassa. "He is mine. Try and interfere, and there will be no heir for your clan. Understand?"

"This isn't over," George Flint was seething.

"It had better be." Jayne's voice was final. Pulling River along with him, he headed upstairs, followed by Wart.

"Tell Blade to get us there quicker, if she can," Jayne ordered softly once they were back in the galley. "Before I kill that old man."

FF


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

No claim of ownership, and no infringement intended. Too much respect for the man.

FF

_Private Companion _docked at the nearest available slip to the Port Authority's office. River had made a private call to the Astra PA, and asked them to have a pair of officers standing by, as they were returning with passengers who had caused a disturbance. No, no charges would be made, River assured them, as no damage had been done, but she feared the group might cause a problem on exiting, and the Reynolds Line wished to avoid such unpleasant dealings.

The ship and crew, in fact both ships, and their respective crews were well known at the PA. The people of Reynold's Shipping were courteous to all the PA staff, tipped well for good and timely service, and occasionally shared their cargo when shipping containers were damaged. The goods were unspoiled, but could not be accepted for resale, and the factory could not resell them. It didn't happen often, but when it did, the staff of the Astra Port Authority benefitted from it.

As a result, River's call generated a good bit of interest and attention.

FF

The ramp came down, revealing a quartet of PA Security, and a member of the Capital City Police as well. Jayne looked them over, and shook his head.

_Did you call the law?_

_I did. No sense in allowing this to get out of hand_.

Jayne shook his head again, smiling this time. He had missed being able to reach out to River like that.

_I have missed it as well, zhang fu._

Blade, Wart and Liam came into the cargo bay, escorting the surly guests toward the ramp. When they reached it, George Flint perked right up.

"Ah, this is timely indeed, gentlemen!" he exclaimed, heading down the ramp toward the assembled officers. "I'd like the entire crew of this ship taken into custody at once. I'll come by your offices to prefer charges later, once I've rested and had a chance to freshen up."

"Uh huh," the supervisor of the PA Security replied. He looked up at Jayne.

"Captain, I understand you needed us here to see something?"

"Yes, Captain," River answered, smiling as she came forward. "This is the fare paid for transit to Argo. A full refund, mind you, with no charge for the meals and resources they used while onboard. Please note the receipt of their fare at time of departure, and the amount in the envelope please. We wish for everything to be above reproach."

He looked at the paperwork, inspected the money, and gave the money to Flint while returning the papers to River. Wart came forward with a bag.

"Weapons surrendered by them at boarding," River indicated the bag, which Wart handed to one of the officers. River provided another receipt. The PA Captain checked this one as well, inspecting the bag, then returning the paper.

"Looks like you're good to go, Mister Flint. You've been made whole, and returned to point of embarkation. That's all that's required when a crew deems passengers an unwelcome presence aboard ship."

"What?" Flint was outraged. "I demand that you take these ruffians into custody! We were illegally confined aboard that ship, and deprived of our right to move about! In addition, that one," he pointed to Jayne, "has outstanding obligations to my family. I insist he be forced to come with us."

"They have the right to restrict movements of rowdy passengers, Mister Flint," the Captain derailed the older man's rant. "Captain's word is law aboard ship, sir. The rest sounds like a personal problem to me. Please escort Mister Flint's group off the tarmac, gentlemen," he ordered his men.

"I demand to see your superior at once!" Flint all but screamed.

"Ain't got one," the man smirked at him. "I'm the Captain of the PAS. You're welcome to see the Manager, I guess, but I'm head of security. I made the trip down here special, just in case you wanted to see me."

"I am a government official, and demand that you follow my instructions!"

"I'm a police officer, and I demand that you pipe down," the city officer spoke for the first time. "You're causing a disturbance. Don't continue, or you'll find yourself in lock up. Understand?"

Annassa took her father's arm, and spoke softly to him.

"We will fight on our own ground, father, where the odds are not so heavily stacked against us. Let us depart. We must make. . .arrangements."

"You haven't heard the last of this," Flint settled for telling the officers. "None of you," he added, looking at River, then at Jayne.

"Heard it before," the officer shrugged. "Git goin'."

"Sorry you had trouble, Cobb," he said, once the others were gone.

"Bound to get one every now and then, I guess," Jayne shrugged. "Appreciate you bein' here."

"Anytime," the Captain tipped his hat to River and Blade, and then sauntered away, looking very pleased with himself.

"Well, I'm glad that's done," Jayne sighed. "What say we head for home?"

No one argued with that suggestion.

FF

"Take me back to the hotel," Flint ordered, once his man had summoned a car. "We have calls to make." He glanced at his daughter.

"I sense a change in your attitude, daughter," he commented, once they were alone. "May I ask why?"

"No one threatens me, or refuses me," she said coldly. "They desire a battle, I will give them one."

"Good," the old man nodded in satisfaction. "It is time you were a partner, and not a follower. I am proud of you. Together, we will see this put right."

Annassa was shocked to hear that from her father. She had become assertive, and rather than strike her down, he complimented her?

"Your own attitude surprises me, father," she risked saying. "May I ask why?"

"You have proven yourself to me," he said simply. "I have long awaited this day. You will one day rule this family. You may even be chief," he added. "I am now satisfied that I leave our clan, our interests, in the best possible hands." He looked at her.

"And I will ensure that everything is there for the taking."

"What do you plan to do?" she asked, excited.

"As you said, daughter. They wish a battle. We shall provide them with one."

FF

When they reached the hotel, Flint went at once to the Cortex terminal, and dialed an address from memory. It took a few minutes, then Joseph Many Horses appeared. He had obviously been sleeping.

"George?" he blinked owlishly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, many things are wrong," Flint grated. "I have encountered a problem. I want the Five Fingers sent to me, without delay. Have them on their way, today. We will await them on Astra. I have some other work to accomplish here."

"George, the Five Fingers are not meant to be used off world," Joseph protested. "If the Council were to discover. . . ."

"Do not waste my time!" Flint roared. "Do as I say, or I will find someone who will. I will expect confirmation of their departure, and estimated time of arrival before this day ends. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Joseph nodded. "And I will follow your instructions. I must formally tell you, however, that I do so under protest. Protest that I will not withdraw. I will send you your confirmation as soon as I have the information." Without waiting for Flint's reply, Joseph cut the connection.

"Using the Five Fingers is a violation of Tribal Law, father," Annassa spoke quietly. "Joseph is right to caution you against this action."

"I am aware of that," Flint nodded. "No action will be taken against him. He does his job very well, and it is his duty to advise me, as he did. But this is now a matter of honor, as well as custom."

"Ironhorse will pay."

FF

On Argo, there was a homecoming of no small proportion. Warned ahead of time by wave, Zoe had delayed Serenity's departure to await the Companion's return. Jayne had reserved the dining room at Rose's for the celebration. Rather he'd ask Inara to see to it for him, and she had.

The room was spacious enough for all of the people from the company, along with other guests, such as Braz Guilford, and many others who had become part of the world around the family of Serenity.

It was a good night for them, and one that was sorely needed. Food, dancing, laughter, and a real reason to celebrate, and be happy.

During the night, Mal had approached Jayne while River was dancing with Simon.

"Understand you had some trouble this last time out," he mentioned. Jayne nodded.

"Damndest thing," he replied. "People from my home world. A Tribal Chief of all people, tryin' to say my Pa had made a marriage pact with him. Me and his daughter."

"Imagine that went over well," Mal chuckled.

"Well, thing is, I think that was part o' what brought River's memory back," Jayne shrugged. "So I guess, in a way, I owe the old man. Ain't gonna give'im nothin' though."

"Imagine not," Mal agreed. "What's this about a marriage?"

"A load o' bull, is what," Jayne snorted. "See, marriages are sometimes arranged like that among clan elders or rulin' families. They use'em to make alliances, right? Thing is, Mal, I was never Raised. Accordin' to law, I ain't even a man grown without it. For them as ain't from Clan or Tribal ruling families, don't matter much."

"But a full tribal chief don't promise his only daughter and heir to a half-breed, unraised boy. Just don't happen. I don't know what the hell he's up to, but he's lyin' through his teeth about it, I know that."

"Sounds like they're after somethin' to me. Somethin' they need you to get to," Mal offered.

"That's what River said, but I don't see it," Jayne shook his head. "There just ain't nothin' to get. Ain't nothin' left, Mal. It's all gone."

"Gotta be somethin' there," Mal shrugged. "Man don't offer up his only blood, and spend the kinda coin he has, for nothin'."

"Did this time," was all Jayne could say. "I ain't been home since I left, and there's nothin' there for me, neither. Ever'thing I care anything about is in this room, right here, right now."

Mal patted Jayne on the back, and changed the subject.

FF

"What are they doing?"

"Just sitting there right now," the man on the screen replied. "Haven't made a move of any kind. Go out to eat, and come back. Went once to the theater, but other than that, just sittin' there these last three days."

"I see," River paused. "Please continue to watch them. If they leave the planet, find out where they are going. Otherwise, simply observe, and keep a record."

"How long do you want this to continue, ma'am," the detective asked. "Around the clock surveillance is expensive after a while."

"I've given you a very large retainer, which I will add to as needed," River informed him. "You will, of course, document all expenses, and payroll for me. Consider yourself in my employ until you hear otherwise. And do not fail me."

"We'll see to it, ma'am," the detective smiled. "I wasn't complainin'. Just wanted to make sure you knew the costs involved. Heck, I don't remember the last time I made such easy money."

"Very well, then," River nodded. "If you can arrange for a record of their cortex use, I'll pay whatever bribe is necessary to get that information. I would very much like to know who they are talking to."

"I can probably do that," the detective made a note. "May take a few days, but it's likely doable."

"I am in no hurry," River smiled. "Thank you for your report."

"Yes, ma'am." The connection was cut, and River sat back, considering.

She knew that Flint was up to something. But he was very crafty. She had been unable to read the man other than surface thoughts. He had repeated his story so many times that it had become the truth, to him. Add to that her still addled abilities, and it meant a more difficult road for the small framed assassin.

The daughter was equally adept at masking her thoughts. There was no doubt the two were committing fraud, but for what purpose, River had not been able to discover.

Hence, the detective. One way or another, she would discover what the father/daughter team was up to. And then she would squash it.

River had only just gotten her family back.

No one was going to take it away.

She rose, and headed back to her party.

FF

"Ready to go home?" Jayne asked, as the party started to wane.

"Home?" River looked at him, puzzled.

"Got a surprise for ya," he grinned. He had planned this as best he could. Mal and Inara had agreed to let Chelsa and Liam stay overnight with them, so it would just be the two of them. River had never seen the house, and he wanted her first night there to be special.

"What kind of surprise?" River asked, suddenly suspicious.

"A nice one," he promised. He grabbed her jacket, and led her out to the waiting mule.

"Where are we going, Jayne?" River demanded, as he started the vehicle.

"I told ya, it's a surprise."

He would say no more, despite several attempts by River to get him to talk. She almost tried to read him, but stopped. Jayne was obviously excited, and she would not deprive him of something that was bringing him so much happiness.

She realized with a start that they were following the road to the property that Braz Guilford had given them as a wedding present, and began to get an idea of what Jayne was up to.

As they pulled into the yard, River's breath caught. The house! The house the two of them had settled on before. . . .

_Before I almost destroyed everything_, she thought, her joy at the sight before her dampened by the thought.

"Well, you gonna just sit here?" Jayne grinned. "I been dreamin' 'bout the day I could show you this. And here it is." He jumped out and helped her down. Taking her hand, Jayne led her up the walk to the front door. Lights came on automatically as the motion sensors activated, and River had to shield her eyes.

"Sorry," Jayne told her. "Shoulda warned ya."

"It's all right," River replied softly. "Keep going. I'll follow you."

Jayne smiled at that, and opened the front door, leading her inside.

"Oh, Jayne," she whispered, seeing the inside of her home for the first time.

The house was a log home, reminiscent of Earth-that-was. The living room was enormous, with a picture window in front, and a matching one along the back wall. The furniture was hardwood, and looked handmade. A large fireplace decorated the far right wall.

The kitchen opened to the left, along with a connecting dining room. The kitchen itself was large, with a center island sink. Cabinets lined the walls, and cookware hung from a rack descending from the ceiling.

The dining room contained a mammoth dinner table that would seat at least eight people, and probably ten. The wood of the table was a beautiful deep brown, and the chairs matched it perfectly.

"All made from the same tree," Jayne told her proudly.

"It's beautiful," she said, her voice soft.

"Let's go upstairs," he suggested. He led her up the stairs, where the bedrooms were.

"That's Chelsa's, that's Liam's," he pointed to the two rooms along the front wall. "That's the guest room," he pointed again. "And this," he smiled, "this here is our room." He opened the door with a flourish.

Inside the spacious room was a gigantic four poster bed, complete with the overhead drapery and mesh siding. There was a matching dresser, chest, and armoire.

"Walk in closet," he pointed to one of two doors along the front wall of the room. She walked inside, finding many of her things waiting for her. There was a dressing table, and a wall high mirror. Shoe racks flowed around the wall, and her clothes were on racks that revolved from the ceiling. Another door, already open, revealed a large bathroom. Walking in, the first thing she noticed was a bathtub that would easily sit four people. A separate shower unit and twin vanities completed the room, with the toilet having a small room of it's own, off to the side. Tears were trickling from her eyes as she turned to look at Jayne.

"It's. . .it's our house," her voice trembled. "It's everything we ever talked about having, Jayne. It's beautiful." She ran to him, then, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"I love you, River," he said into the top of her head, and kissed her.

"Oh, I love you too," her voice was muffled by his chest. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling with mischief, despite her tears of joy.

"That bed looks comfortable."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Standard disclaimer. If anyone doesn't know by now I don't own Firefly and don't get paid for this, they aren't reading this anyway, right? Enjoy.

FF

"Well, what d'ya'll think?" Mal asked.

"It's big," Jayne noted.

"That it is," Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Ain't pretty as _Serenity_," Kaylee chimed in, a but indignantly.

"_Tredder_ class long range heavy transport," River intoned. "Carries approximately forty seven point two nine percent more cargo than _Serenity_. Berthing for up to twenty passengers and ten crewmembers. Double hulled. One shuttle, _Fieara_ class inner system shuttle with approximately sixty four point six percent more range than the shuttles we carry now. Capacity of fifteen." She looked at Mal.

"Insufficient as a life boat, in the event of multiple passengers."

"Well, I'd thought about gettin' another shuttle, was I to buy it," Mal told her. "There's hook-ups for another, just ain't got it, that's all."

"Sir, are you plannin' on using this local?"

"No," Mal shook his head. "Thinkin' on using it to haul cargo, and the occasional passengers back coreward a ways."

"What kinda cargo?" Jayne asked.

"Ain't got to that yet, but I'm leaning toward using one o' Goldie's ideas."

"Well, I'm sure that'll work out just fine," Jayne snorted.

"Which idea would that be, sir," Zoe asked, glaring at Jayne.

"He mentioned gettin' into some kinda business where we hauled goods o' some notion from here inward, and then could bring shipments back, either to sell, or on contract for folk's here'bouts. Seems like a fair plan, to me," he added.

"So you thinking on going into some other business, and supporting it with a new ship?" Jayne asked, considering.

"Along them lines, yeah," Mal admitted.

"I. . .we," he glanced at River, "might be interested in something like that."

"Indeed," River nodded. "We have capital to invest. Have you any prospects?"

"Well, not as yet," Mal allowed. "Ain't got the ship, yet," he pointed out. "And that brings us to the point o' why I asked all o' ya to come here with me. I want us to go over this thing with a fine tooth comb. See what might ail her, and get an idea what it'll cost to get her up to spec."

"I'll check the bridge equipment," River nodded.

"I'll take the engines and systems," Kaylee added.

"Jayne, I want you and Zoe to have a walk through, and see how defensible this thing is, was it to be boarded. I need to know it can make it through a pirate attack, or some other such unfortunateness."

"We can do that," Zoe nodded. "We ain't gettin' any younger standin' here," she ordered. "Let's get started."

FF

Three hours later, the group assembled in the generous galley area to compare notes.

"She's got a twin reactor, twin engine set up, Cap'n," Kaylee told him. "Javan 435 plants, and a Fabian reactor shell. Needs a little tender, I'm thinkin', but she ought to be fast. Faster than Serenity, even loaded," she admitted, almost grudgingly.

"Me and River checked the systems out, and they're all green but for some bitty trouble with coms. I can make that right, no trouble. She's old, but whoever's been takin' care of her knows what they're doin', and that's a fact."

"Bridge controls are completely functional, and in good order. Everything works. The sensor system is a LRG-AP15, which is an older but very reliable sensor suite with good range. The cortex system is also good quality, if aged, and works fine."

"The bridge is set-up to allow one person to handle the bridge except when manual piloting is engaged, in which case another person would be needed to monitor other systems. Without flying it, I cannot judge the handling or control systems, other than to tell you that everything checks out green during power up."

"She's laid out pretty well," Zoe admitted. "Jayne and me tried to reason out any way someone might try to board. There's an airlock in the cargo bay, one atop the bridge, and two more where the shuttles mate up. They're heavy, and would take some work to break through."

"Main passageway runs the length of the ship, up to the cargo bay," Jayne took a turn. "Galley and crew bunks are forward, passenger bunks rearward, except for one aft crew cabin for the engineer."

"How you know it's for the engineer?" Kaylee asked.

"Got a repeater station for almost ever system on the ship, same as the Captain's quarters forward. And it's right to the head of the engine room passage way."

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" Kaylee said, enthused.

"Cargo bay is big," Zoe affirmed. "I'd say River's estimate is right on."

"Not an estimate," River replied, smiling.

"Fair enough," Zoe grinned back. "Thing is, you can haul a lotta cargo on this thing, sir. I do wonder what the cargo area being so rearward will do to the handling in atmo, but I gotta think it's doable. This isn't a new ship, and she's still crankin'."

"What I thought, too," Mal nodded, pleased with the assessment. "So, I'm takin' recommendations here. Test fly, or pass on it?"

"I'd fly it," River said at once, and Kaylee nodded her agreement.

"Why not," Jayne shrugged.

"Can't hurt, sir," Zoe said. "You don't have to buy it, either way."

"Well, let's us see if we can get a test flight out of it, then," Mal smiled.

FF

"She's handling very well," River informed him as they lifted off.

"Kaylee, how're things lookin'?"

"Mister Bertram's got her purrin' like a kitten, Cap'n," Kaylee called back. Sammy Bertram had been the last engineer to work on the ship, and had been staying aboard, maintaining the systems until it sold.

"Good deal," Mal replied.

"Preparing to leave atmo," River reported. She angled the large ship toward the black. Soon, the boat was in orbit around Astra, stars visible in the screen.

"Zoe, fire up the sensor suite," Mal ordered. She moved to do so. Soon the system was up and reporting.

"Looks good, sir," she observed. "I'll check the computer." She entered the pass code they'd been given, and observed the auto report from the planet below. Everything checked with what she was used to seeing on _Serenity_.

"Systems are nominal, sir. Five-by-five." Mal took the mike again.

"Kaylee, what does Bertram think about openin' her up a little," he asked with a grin.

"He says lower the boom, Cap'n. She can take it," Kaylee replied a moment later.

"Let's do a half-burn, then," Mal ordered. River and Kaylee spoke for a moment, and then the ship lurched forward, picking up speed quickly.

"This ship has bottom to it," River assured him. "We are already at three-quarter's of Serenity's top speed, and climbing."

"Kaylee, what's this doing to our fuel consumption?" Mal asked, taking notes on everything.

"She's burnin' faster, o' course, but. . .honestly, Cap'n, she's doin' pretty good. I'd say fuel use is maybe fifteen percent above what Serenity would be usin' at burn. Maybe a little higher, but I'll be able to tell ya for sure after a few minutes."

"Keep an eye on it then," Mal ordered. "We'll hold this speed twenty minutes, and then check."

"You got it, Cap'n."

FF

The ship landed smoothly, River doing an excellent job on a ship she'd never flown before. Powering down the bridge systems, she glanced over at Mal.

"She's a good ship, _Baba_," she said firmly.

"Zo'?" Mal asked.

"I agree, sir," the amazon nodded. "It fills every need, and it's a good ship, seems like."

"What ya think, lil Kaylee?" Mal asked when she and Bertram walked up. Sammy Bertram was about Mal's age, and had been in space most of his life. Mal had liked him right away when he'd spoken to him.

"She's a right good ship, Cap'n," Kaylee said at once. "Like I said, needs a little care, here and there, but Sammy says the owner wasn't wantin' to put money into her when he was sellin' her."

"I'll stake my name on her being solid, sir," Bertram added. "She's been a good ship to work on. She'll get you where you need to go, and back again. I'll miss the old girl," he patted the bulkhead fondly.

"Well, let's talk about that," Mal smiled.

FF

"There's too much work needs doin' for me to give you that kinda coin," Mal argued with the man on the screen. "Like I said, I think she's perfect for my needs, and I want'er. But the price is just too high, considerin' what I'ma have to spend on her, gettin' her ready for takin' jobs."

"Reynolds, that ship is worth a third more than I'm asking for it," the owner shook his head. "You're getting a bargain at my price, and you know it."

"She ain't a bargain when I got to spend even more coin to make'er ready for service," Mal replied calmly, shaking his own head. "I'm offerin' a thousand five hundred less than you're askin', and even that ain't gonna cover half my cost. Much as I like'er, and want'er, I can't foot that kinda bill. If I could, like as not I'd take'er as is for the askin' price, but I can't, and that's just the way it is."

"I'm truly sorry we couldn't reach a deal," Mal finished. "It's been a pleasure, though. You get out my way, give me a shout. I'll treat you to lunch at Rose's. Best meatloaf in the system," he smiled.

"Don't be so damn hasty, Reynolds," the man shot back. "Now look here, we're bound to be able to come to some kind of arrangement. What, exactly are you planning to do, that she needs all this work."

The haggling lasted another twenty minutes, during which Mal managed to get the ship for one thousand less than was asked.

"You drive a hard bargain, Reynolds," the admitted grudgingly. "Tell the truth, I'm glad she's goin' to someone that'll take care of her. She's been a good boat. And if you need an engineer, Bert is the best you'll find. He can keep her in the sky when she oughta fall right out of it."

"I'll bear that in mind," Mal nodded. "I'll have the check delivered to you today, if possible. If not, first thing in the morning."

"I'll have the title delivered to your attorney, after I get the check," the now previous owner agreed. "And I'll get out there for that lunch, too. Least you can do after robbin' me blind," he laughed good natured.

"I'll look forward to it," Mal promised as the connection broke. He turned to Bertram.

"So, want that job?"

"Hell yes!" the man was delighted.

"Well, you got it. Now, let's see about gettin' this thing serviced, and be on our way."

FF

"So what will you call her, Mal," Inara asked. They were standing near the ship, which now occupied the pad next to Kaylee's shop.

"You know, I ain't really gave it no thought," he admitted. "Got any ideas?"

"Well, you could call her _Muad'Dib_," she smiled. Mal thought about that for a minute.

"You know, that ain't a bad notion," he nodded finally. Inara knew that Mal had been enamored with the _Dune_ series of books. He'd read them all, twice, during his recuperation.

"_Muad'Dib_, huh," Mal said it aloud. "Kinda rolls of the tongue at that, don't it? You like that, I take it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I think it reflects certain changes in a certain Captain over the last year or so," Inara smiled beautifully. "I do indeed."

"Then _Muad'Dib_ it is," Mal said firmly. "Reckon we'll have a big _gorram_ worm painted on the side," he added.

"Sandworm, Mal," Inara sighed. "Sandworm."

"What I said."

FF

The family of Serenity was happy. River had recovered her memory, Mal was doing better than even Simon had expected, business was good. Mal had a new ship, and had asked Blade and Wart to consider moving to the new ship, with Wart possibly the Captain, and Blade the pilot. The couple had considered that, and after speaking with Jayne, decided to take the offer. With River back, there wasn't much need for them on Companion anymore anyway.

River had joined Mal, Inara, and Kaylee for several business meetings, and had entered a joint venture between the three couples represented. Quality hover mules were difficult to come by, and often very costly to boot. Kaylee had kept their old mule running when it seemed like the poor thing was fit only for a scrap yard. In doing so, she had developed several ideas that would make the vehicles more sturdy, dependable, and ultimately affordable.

And thus was born the Argo Manufacturing Consortium. Kaylee and River were already designing several versions of the vehicle, including applications for wildfire fighting, peace officers, industry, and of course, agriculture. _Muad'Dib_'s large cargo hold would be able to carry several of the vehicles coreward, or to Astra, and they likewise expected sales here on Argo.

Jayne and River provided the start-up capital, Kaylee would oversee the technical work as well as the plant set-up, and Mal and Inara would establish business contacts and sales points. They would each own a one third stake in the business.

No one in Serenity's extended family had any idea that while they were celebrating so many good things, that someone was planning bad things.

Things that would impact them all.

FF

George Flint was waiting at the terminal when the ship arrived, Annassa by his side. Their attendants were around them, as usual, shielding them from the people around them, and watching for signs of attack.

Flint stiffened slightly when the group exited the shuttle. He almost didn't recognize them. The Five Fingers couldn't hide what they were by their movements and actions, but they had dressed to allay casual observers from becoming suspicious.

"Sir," the leader bowed slightly. "We are come, as bid." Those behind them were looking all around, examining this strange place, and it's people. They rarely left their homeworld, and even more rarely set foot on another.

"Well met," Flint replied. "I have work for you to do. Come, I have lodging prepared, and a meal. After that, we will talk."

"What sort of mission is it, sir?" the leader asked.

"One of the utmost importance to our clan," Flint assured him. "One that only the Five Fingers of the Bear Fist can accomplish."

"We serve our clan, Chieftain," the man's fist came to rest over his heart. "We are your's to command."

FF

Companion was preparing to lift off for it's run to Astra. Cargo was being loaded, and River and Holly were making their pre-flight. Liam was supervising the load out.

Which gave Chelsa the perfect opportunity to talk to Jayne.

"Daddy, when we land at Astra this time, will you take me shopping?"

"Me?" Jayne was puzzled. "What you lookin' for, Princess," he asked.

"I want to get Momma something nice," Chelsa replied. "You know, something to kinda celebrate her gettin' her memory back and all."

"That's very nice, baby girl," Jayne smiled down at her. "What are thinkin' 'bout?"

"Well, I saw this really nice bracelet," Chelsa told him. "Last time we were on the planet. Momma remarked how nice it was. I don't know if she 'members it or not, but I'm thinkin' she will, and I wanna get it for her."

"How much this bracelet cost?" Jayne asked, sensing a set-up.

"Well, that's why I want you to take me," Chelsa admitted, blushing a little.

"I see," Jayne nodded. "Well, okay then. We'll do it."

"Really?" Chelsa looked up, eyes bright.

"Sure. Me and you'll go pick it up soon's we land. Sound good?"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Chelsa hugged him tight. "Remember though," she told him. "It's a secret!"

"My lips are sealed, darlin'."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

See previous disclaimer.

FF

_Companion_ was in the black, headed once more for Astra. Only this time, for the first time in far too long, River was once more at the helm.

Without Blade and Wart along, the ship was less lively, it seemed, but the crew was so happy to have River back, whole and healthy, that no one minded. The two former mercs would be missed, for sure, but they had a ship of their own now, and would soon be working the black at the helm of the newest addition to Reynolds' Shipping's small fleet.

"Have to start callin' Mal Admiral 'fore long," Jayne mused, leaning back in the co-pilot's chair. River giggled at that.

"Fitting, I suppose," she replied. "What do you think of our new business venture?"

"'Spect it'll work," he shrugged. "Ain't really got no head for business, woman, and you know it. Why I leave all that to you," he smirked.

"Man must know his limitations," River said seriously. "It's good to see you embracing your's," she added slyly.

"I'll embrace somethin' all right," Jayne growled, and River felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You did well with my finances, while I was sick," she pointed out, more seriously. Jayne snorted.

"Didn't do nothin'," he shook his head. "Just had Inara cash it all out, and get it somewhere's safe. Didn't know what else to do. And I had to think about what all you'd need, if. . .well, you was hurt real bad, and it didn't. . . ." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"I'm so sorry, Jayne," River said softly. "So very sorry. I was foolish, and arrogant, and it cost us so much, and it's my fault. Completely."

"You. . .I. . .I didn't really help none," he said lamely. "I was just. . .well, I was mad, yeah. But more'n that, I was hurt, River," he admitted to her for the first time. "You just up and did all that 'thout even talkin' to me. Didn't even think about me and the girl. It hurt," he repeated, honestly.

"I know," River nodded. "I did not mean to hurt you," she added after a minute. "I was so set on my plan, I never stopped to think about what it would do to either of you. And I gave no thought at all to what my. . .what would. . .what it would mean to both of you, if I failed."

"It was painful," Jayne admitted. "Seein' you, not able to talk to you, 'count o' you not knowin' us. It hurt. Chelsa couldn't take it, really, and stopped even talkin' 'bout it for a while. I kinda blamed Mal for it. . . ."

"It was not his doing," River cut him off. "It was mine, and mine alone."

"Oh, I know that," Jayne assured her, and River winced slightly at the tone, but endured it, because she knew she deserved it. She had hurt this man, a man she had sworn to love and cherish forever. Hurt him deeply.

And he had stood by her, despite it all. Most would not have.

"Jayne, why didn't you leave?" she asked, almost afraid, but wanting to know. "I had betrayed your trust. I know that you felt I had chosen Mal over you, although I never thought of it that way. Once I. . .once you realized that I couldn't remember you, you could have left."

"Thought about it," he admitted, and River's heart hammered at that. "But in the end, I couldn't, really. Never was really an option. I had a long talk with the girl, and she wanted to stay, keep workin'. We had a home, here, and people what cared about us, and us them."

"Even though we knew there was a chance you'd never remember, it still just wasn't an option. We. . .I, always just hoped for the best. And for once, I got it," he added, smiling.

"I'm glad you stayed," River told him. "I love you, Jayne. More than anything."

"I admit, didn't seem that way at the time," Jayne told her. "It seemed like you loved us, but not enough to stay with us 'stead o' goin' off and doin' somethin' stupid."

"I'm sorry for that," River said yet again. "Please forgive me."

"I already forgave you," Jayne assured her. "Long time ago. I said a lotta things that night that were mean. I meant'em at the time," he admitted. "I was hurt, and angry, and never had felt so betrayed in my life." Tears fell from River's eyes as she heard him admit to the pain she had caused him. She was grateful they were in the dark.

"Didn't help that Mal came to talk to me later," Jayne went on. "I mighta threatened him a little, and I told him not to be botherin' me no more." He sighed, and stretched out a little more.

"Inara tried to talk to me 'bout it, but I pretty much just shut her down. For me, all I could see was you goin' behind my back to do somethin' that you knew I would have objected to. Had you not been so on me about us talkin' things through, and makin' decisions together, I might notta been so mad."

"Well," he added, "that and you not havin' the decency to tell me first, afore ya told every body else. I really thought I'da rated bein' told ahead o' time. But I guess you had your reasons."

"I meant to tell you, but run out of time," River admitted. "I had planned to discuss it with you before the meeting. I just. . .didn't get it done in time."

"Discuss?" Jayne's voice rose in timbre at that. "Don't ya mean tell? Wasn't gonna be no discussion, was there?" he asked, not unkindly, though. "You said it yourself, in front 'o ever body. It was your decision, and you'd already made it. Without me."

"That's true," River's voice was small. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn'a," Jayne shrugged. "Is what it is, I guess," he sighed.

"Are you sure you've forgiven me, Jayne?" River asked.

"What ya mean?"

"It sounds as though you still harbor strong feelings about this," she said, her voice small. "I understand if that's true."

"I do feel strongly 'bout it," Jayne nodded. "Don't mean I ain't forgave you, 'cause I have. Don't make me like it any better."

"No, I suppose not," River agreed. "How can I make it up to you, my Jayne?"

"You can't," Jayne's reply cut deeply. "It's water under the bridge, River. You can't undo it, and ya can't change it. You can't make the pain go away or not have happened. It'll always hurt. Still don't mean I don't forgive you. I do. Even understand, at least some, why you did what you did. Took me a while, but I do."

"That don't make the hurt any less, though. And it don't take away the feelin' that you betrayed my trust in doin' it the way you did. I can't help that," he told her plainly. "I don't hold it against you, and you'll never hear it from me, less we're talkin' about it like this. I won't. . .I can't do that to you."

Silence reigned after that. There really wasn't anything else to be said. She had betrayed him, and she knew he was right to feel that way. Her intentions had been good, but myth had it that the road to hell was paved with them. They meant nothing when you hurt the ones you loved, and that loved you.

Of all the things she had endured, knowing that Jayne felt that way was the hardest, she thought. And despite it all, he remained true to her. Never far away, always there if she needed him, always caring. Loving.

It was more than she deserved, River thought. For once she had been wrong, and it had cost her so much. Had very nearly cost her everything, including her life. She shuddered as a sob wracked her, and couldn't contain it.

"River," Jayne was beside her in a flash. "River, don't do this," he whispered. "It's behind us. Let it stay there, and move on. It's over and done with."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, leaning into him. "Oh, my God, Jayne, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Any of you. I don't know how you can forgive so easily. You have every right to hate me."

"I love you," he said simply, wrapping his arms around her. "That's just a plain fact. I love you, and that's all there is to it. Nothin' else matters. Especially not now, that you're back here, where you belong." He picked her up, holding her to him, and sat down in her seat. She curled around him, crying like she had not in a long time.

Jayne simply held her, rubbing her back, crooning to her smoothly. She finally fell asleep in his arms, cried out to exhaustion. When Liam reported for his stint on the bridge, Jayne carried her to their bunk, and laid her gently on the bed. He joined her there, and soon both were fast asleep.

It would, perhaps, take time, but they would heal. And be stronger. Together.

FF

"This man has a blood debt to our clan," Flint told the assembled warriors. "His wife is an outsider, and her presence keeps him here. Moreover, his is betrothed to my daughter, and has refused her." The four men and one woman stiffened slightly at that. That was a serious insult, and breach of custom.

"This woman has to be dealt with," Flint told them. "With her gone, at least part of the stain will be erased. Moreover, her removal will rid him of the last objection to honoring his debt."

"You wish the woman dead," the leader stated, more than asked.

"I do," Flint told him. "I wish it very much. With her gone, he will be forced to return, and uphold his obligation."

"Where do we find him?"

"He is coming to you," Flint smiled. "They will arrive here sometime in the next two weeks. All you need do it watch, and wait."

"Be warned, however, that they are both formidable. You will need to take precautions. This must not be traced back to us."

"We will take care of it," the leader promised. "Have you a photo of the woman?"

"No, but she's easily recognizable. Small framed, brown hair, very petite actually compared to him. He is a large man, heavily scarred and well muscled. They will likely be together. Eliminate her, but do not harm him in any way. Do not accost him. Once the job is done, I will take care of him. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the leader nodded. "We will be waiting."

"Do not fail me," Flint warned. "Too much is at stake."

"We will not."

FF

"Well, I gotta say, sir, things appear to be shapin' up rather well." Zoe stood beside Mal, looking at _Muad'Dib'_s name being added to the ship's hull. "Hell of a name for a ship, though, you don't mind me saying."

"Inara's idea," Mal replied, as if that should explain everything.

"Kinda masculine, for a ship," Zoe continued.

"Inara's. Idea." Mal repeated, separating the words.

"Yeah, I got that," Zoe nodded, her face still stoic. Inside, she was choking off laughter. It felt good to needle him again, even a little. And it felt wonderful that she was able to.

"I think it's a good, heroic name, actually," Mal sniffed a little, and Zoe finally lost her battle with the laughter. Mal mock glared at her.

"What's so _gorram_ funny?" he demanded.

"You are," Zoe managed to reply between gales of laughter.

"Har-de-har," Mal grumbled, but inside, he, too, was enjoying it.

"What do you think, Mal?" Inara called, from where she'd been painting.

"Looks wonderful, _bao bei_!" he called back, sending Zoe into another bout of laughter.

"What now?" Mal demanded.

"You are well and truly hooked, sir," she told him. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well," Mal kicked the ground, looking like an embarrassed little boy.

"Don't get me wrong, Mal," Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's great. And I like what I see. You ain't. . .you're different, now. I like it. It suits you," she finished firmly, accenting the comment with a nod.

"Thanks, Zo'," Mal grinned. "I think so too."

"Mal!" Inara called down again. "Where do you want the sandworm?"

"What's a sandworm?" Zoe asked.

"It's a big ole _gorram_ worm that lives in the desert," Mal told her.

He had to wait for Zoe's next peel of laughter to calm before he could reply to Inara.

FF

River was on the bridge alone when the cortex indicated an incoming call. She looked at the address, and answered it.

"Hello, Mister Thorne," she smiled.

"There's been a development, ma'am," the detective informed her.

"Oh?" River asked, sitting down.

"Yes ma'am. Three. . .no, four days ago, a group of five people arrived here on Astra, and met with Mister Flint. They stayed the night at the same hotel, and we have photos of them dining with him."

"I see," River sat back. "Have you discovered the significance of this meeting?"

"Partly," Thorne replied. "We were able to get some sound equipment close enough to hear what was being said at times. We couldn't get it all. The wind was a little high, and that interfered. I'm sorry about that, but we didn't want to tip them to our presence."

"I understand," River nodded. "What were you able to learn, then?"

"Flint referred to the group as the Five Fingers of some kind of fist. We missed the word in front of fist due to interference. The group consists of four men and one woman. My man got photos of them all, and said they look very much like mercenaries. At the least, they're well trained soldiers, he's sure."

"They move with precision, they're always aware of their surroundings, and they're extremely fit. Their movements also, and I quote, 'compliment each other'. I think that he's trying to say they move, and act, as a group. By that I mean as one, rather than a group of individuals. You understand my meaning?"

"I do indeed," River assured him. "Where are they now?"

"Well, that's the thing," Thorne replied. "We're still keeping them under surveillance. Right now they are, for lack of a better description, scouting the area around the docks. For what we haven't been able to discern."

"Anything else?" River asked.

"Not at the moment," Thorne admitted. "We're trying to get some more information on them, but so far, other than to backtrack their travel, we've come up empty."

"Where did they arrive from?"

"Their last transfer was from Hera, but they originated at a small rim moon on the far side of the 'verse called. . .Tokala."

"I see," River didn't allow her voice to show any familiarity with the name. "Thank you, Mister Thorne. Please keep me advised. I'm currently on my way to Astra now, and should be there in two days. I'll see you then, but call me at once if you develop any new information, no matter how trivial it may seem."

"Will do, ma'am." River cut the connection and sat back, considering.

This could only mean that Flint was prepared to continue his false vendetta against her husband. Perhaps against them all. Her eyes narrowed at that. Flint and his daughter had been warned in no uncertain terms to let things lie. They were apparently not going to do so.

And that meant they would have to be dealt with. She made a note to have the pictures sent to her. She wanted to know the face of her enemies. Flint had been correct about one thing.

There would be a reckoning.

FF

"Simon, reckon we can go to Astra next time?" Kaylee asked. "Sure would be nice."

"I don't know," Simon considered. "It's a week away, and we were just there a month ago. I have to work at least some, _bao bei_," he smiled. "Not to mention that I plan to be off at least a week after the baby's born. And that won't be long," he added with a grin.

"That's true," Kaylee smiled, and rubbed her belly lovingly. "Thing is, here we are, finally doin' good and not livin' hand to mouth no more, and we still can't go nowhere!" she complained. She was still smiling, however.

"Kaylee, you can go without me, you know." Simon told her, smiling. Kaylee looked up at him.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked. "I hate to be away from you so long, Simon."

"Well, it's not like I enjoy you being gone," he kissed her nose. "But I also don't worry near as much when you're with River and Jayne. And I feel sure that River would look forward to spending time with you."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Kaylee smiled. "Well, then if you don't mind, I think I might."

"I don't mind at all," he promised.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Standard disclaimer.

FF

"Where are you two going?" River asked, looking at Jayne and Chelsa. The ship was docked, and Jayne had decided to take on fuel again, since they had made a bit of an extra long journey lately. He and Chelsa were standing by the ramp, hand in hand.

"We got an errand to run," Jayne said seriously. "You look like you're goin' somewhere, too," he added.

"I, too, have an errand to run," River smiled at him. "I won't be long, though. Will you?"

"Shouldn't be," Jayne shook his head. "We'll be back in probably two hours, tops."

"We can go out, then," River told them. "To celebrate. Just us, this time," she added.

"That sounds fun!" Chelsa smiled, thinking this would be a good time to give River the bracelet.

"It's a date, then," River declared. "You two stay out of trouble."

"We will!" Chelsa promised. "C'mon, Daddy, let's hurry."

"See you soon," Jayne promised, kissing River lightly on the cheek. River watched them go, smiling. To think she had come so close to losing all this. Which brought her back to her own 'errand'.

She set off for the detective's office.

FF

"Target has left the ship," the scout called quietly. "Coming your way, Two."

"Target acquired," Two responded. "Following. Three, parallel us."

"Affirmative," the scout acknowledged. "On the way."

"We are set on two stations," the leader, One, informed them. "Sighted on paths Two and Five. Advise."

"It's either Three or Five, at this time," Two replied. "Following."

"Affirmative."

The two agents on the ground moved casually, blending into the people on the streets. Five days of studying dress and movement patterns allowed them to pass as regular people, who were supposed to be here. To the untrained eye, they belonged.

"Path Five is firming," Two called out. "Path Five confirmed," she added a few seconds later.

"Confirm, Path Five."

"Path Five."

"Four Copies," a new voice entered the air. "Set. Awaiting command."

"Advise when target acquired," One replied.

"Three, join on me," Two ordered.

"Affirmative," Three responded. He headed toward the second in command, who continued to keep the target under observation.

"Four has the target. Clear."

"Take the shot."

FF

Jayne walked along with Chelsa, still holding hands.

"Thank you again, Daddy," Chelsa said, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome, Princess," he smiled back, looking at the girl. "You're big as River, now, girl. Be grown and gone on your own 'fore I know it."

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him. "I'm happy right where I am."

"I 'spect that won't last," Jayne smiled. "You and Liam was to get married, you'll want a place o' your own. You ain't gonna wanna be stuck in the same house with us."

"Why not?" she demanded. "I don't see why we need our own house."

"Once you start talkin' 'bout gettin' hitched, you will," he winked at her. She looked at him for a minute, and then blushed.

"Oh," she squeaked. "Yeah, maybe we might need our own place," she nodded. "But that's a long way off. I'm not hardly old enough to be getting married."

"No, you ain't," Jayne said flatly.

"What's wrong, Daddy," she giggled. "I thought you liked Liam."

"You know I do," he replied. "But that don't mean. . .never mind," he shook his head. "This here ain't a conversation I wanna have, right now."

"But why?" Chelsa goaded him a little more. "I was enjoying it!"

"A little too much," Jayne nodded. "So, where's this store at?"

"That's it," Chelsa pointed. "Over there, across the street. See?"

"Yeah, I see it. C'mon, let's cross over, while there ain't no traffic." Jayne moved in front of her, intending to cross the street, just as a hammer blow struck his back.

FF

"Target was obscured after the shot!" Four called. "Package was hit, I repeat Package was hit, and is down."

"Target status?" One demanded.

"Target still viable," Four confirmed.

"Target in sight," Two commented. "Eyes on Target, and Package."

"Eliminate Target."

FF

Jayne was struggling to get up. He knew, subconsciously, that he'd been shot, and that his armor had prevented serious injury, but it still hurt like hell.

"Daddy!" Chelsa screamed.

"Run, Chelsa," Jayne grunted, trying to get to his feet.

"I'm not leaving you daddy!" Chelsa shouted, trying to help him. Jayne put one large hand on her shoulder and pushed her. As she fell away, another bullet struck the street where she'd just been standing.

"They're after you, Chelsa, RUN!" Jayne ordered. "Get inside the store, and hide!" Stunned, Chelsa hesitated for just a second, and then took off, running as fast as she could toward the store.

Jayne was on his knees by now, trying to catch his breath and shrug off the back blow. The anger coursing through him helped considerably. He looked down the street to see two people running toward him, guns in hand.

As Chelsa ran, the two angled toward her, cementing the notion in Jayne's head that his Princess was in danger. Was, indeed, the target of these people. Still on his knees, Jayne's gun came to hand, and he pulled the trigger.

The first one, a woman, saw him raise the pistol and her eyes widened in surprise. Before she could recover, Jayne fired twice, both rounds striking home.

She slid to the ground, bleeding heavily, the surprise still etched on her face.

"Two is down, repeat, Two is down. Package firing," Four reported.

"Stay on the Target, ignore the Package," One ordered. Inwardly he was cursing. He was powerless to attack the Package. His people would have to try and avoid his fire.

"Everyone move up," he ordered. "Concentrate on the Target. Eliminate the Target."

River's head came up as she sat in the detective's office. She held up her hand, silencing the detective's report. Concentrating for only a few seconds, she abruptly got to her feet.

"I have to go," she said simply, and left the office at a dead run, leaving a very surprised Thorne in her wake.

As she ran, River's mind was a swirl. They had attacked Jayne, and Chelsa.

But why?

Chelsa ducked into the store, casting a glance over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone, but knew they were coming. She was torn between following Jayne's orders, and trying to help him. She shook her head.

Jayne was better off without her, she decided. He could fight better not having to worry about her. She needed to decide how she could help, without causing him any problems. She had sworn after Liam was hurt that she'd never again. . . .

"Liam!" she said aloud, and reached for the com unit on her belt. As she did so, her hands brushed her own pistol, and her eyes hardened.

She wasn't going to be a victim.

"_Liam, can you hear me?" _

Liam started at that, hearing Chelsa's voice over the com.

"I hear you, Chelsa," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"_We've been attacked_!" she almost shouted, but then calmed. _"Jayne's been hit. I'm hiding inside the store I told you about._"

"Stay right where you are," Liam ordered, already running down the ramp. "I'm on my way!"

"_Hurry, Liam_!"

Liam hurried.

Jayne couldn't understand why the man didn't fire back, but decided he didn't really care. He snapped two shots at him, both missing, but causing him to duck. Instead of returning fire, he got back up and continued after Chelsa.

_What the hell? Why are they after the girl_?

Actually, why didn't matter. He finally got to his feet, taking another shot at the man pursuing her. Again he missed, but forced the man to hesitate. Jayne took off in pursuit of Chelsa, anger boiling.

_Whoever you are, you've made a big mistake_, he thought.

The man he'd shot at was gaining, and might make the store before he did. Jayne stopped and lifted his pistol. He took careful aim this time, and fired again. This time he hit his target, the running man tumbling head over heels to the ground.

Not waiting to see if he was dead or just down, Jayne resumed his sprint for the store where his daughter was hiding.

As Jayne neared the store, two other men, dressed similar to the man and woman he'd shot, came running up the street from the other direction. A third was now coming from a building across and up the street, carrying a rifle.

That's the shooter, his mind informed him dully. It was too far for a pistol shot, he realized, and turned his attention back to the approaching pair coming at him on the sidewalk.

Without warning, the man in front went tumbling to the ground, sprawling out on the sidewalk. As Jayne watched, River stepped into view, and grabbed the other's arm. Startled, the man turned on her, only to get a small, hard fist buried in his throat, which instantly put him out of the fight.

Turning to the man on the ground, River dropped her weight on the struggling man's shoulders, and grabbed his head with both hands. Before he could resist, she had driven his head squarely into the concrete sidewalk, breaking his nose, left eye socket and cheek bone, rendering him unconscious. She looked up at Jayne, and smiled. Jayne was about to smile back when movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention.

The man with the rifle was drawing down on River from across the way. Even as Jayne went to shout a warning to her, he heard a rifle shot.

"NO!" Jayne screamed out, fearing the worst. But he hadn't counted on Chelsa.

Or Liam.

The rifleman stood stock still for perhaps five second, in a perfect firing pose. Seemingly in slow motion he began to sway, and the butt of his rifle slid from his shoulder. As if his bones decided not to support him anymore, the rifleman fell to the ground, and lay there, unmoving.

Jayne stared for a moment, then turned to look over his shoulder.

Liam Greggs stood there, a short way down the street, still smoking rifle in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Officer, I already told you, they was shootin' at us," Jayne was at the end of his calm. "More specifically at my _daughter_," he added. "All we were doing was defending ourselves. That ain't illegal, last time I checked."

"Mister Cobb, we don't, as a rule, have shoot outs here in Capitol City," the officer's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Why would five people just randomly start shooting at your. . ._daughter_." He glanced at Chelsa.

"You better watch how you talk to, or about my little girl, you little _hundan_." Jayne's nostrils flared with his words, and his eyes narrowed. The officer took an involuntary step back.

"I assure you Mi. . .Mister Cobb, I meant no disrespect."

"Officer, perhaps you should contact a supervisor," River cut in. "And this wasn't a random attack. We know who these people are, and who they work for. At least I do," she added, hearing Jayne's sharp intake of breath. "These people were targeting us specifically. I don't understand why they were shooting at our daughter, however," she frowned.

"I'll. . .I'll just do that," the officer nodded, moving a slight distance away to make that call. Giving Jayne the opportunity to look at his wife. Angrily.

"What d'you mean, you know who they are, and who they work for?" he demanded. River forced herself to face him squarely.

"I hired a private detective to keep an eye on Flint," she told him evenly. "I didn't trust that he would let the situation die. That detective contacted me as we were on our way here, and informed me that Flint had met five people, four men and a woman, at the terminal a few days ago."

"And why am I just now hearin' about this?" Jayne asked calmly. Far too calmly.

"I was on my way to the detective's office to get photos of them that he had taken for me. In fact I was there when I. . .when I felt your. . .when I realized you were under attack. I left and ran here as fast as I could."

"Which still don't explain why you didn't tell me 'bout all this, River," Jayne was struggling to stay calm, but this smacked of the very kind of thing she'd done before. Cutting him out of things, and not letting him know. . . .

"It's not like that," she said softly.

"Then what _is_ it like?" he pressed. "Case you ain't noticed, I just took a rifle round in the back, and Chelsa was almost _killed_," he almost hissed the last word.

"Jayne, I would have told you, as soon as. . . ." River began.

"As soon as you felt like it? Jayne demanded. "When you told ever body else? Exactly when would you have thought this was somethin' I ought to know, River? _After_ Chelsa was killed?" His eyes bore into her's.

"Did it cross your mind that had I know Flint was still here, let alone that he'd brought in off world muscle, that maybe we might have been a bit more cautious to start with?"

River opened her mouth to reply, but Jayne was no longer looking at her. Instead, her turned to Liam.

"I appreciate it, Liam," he said evenly. The boy just nodded, not wanting to be in the middle of what was looking to be one humdinger of a fight. Jayne turned next to Chelsa.

"Princess, you did good. Kept your head, and did the right thing. I'm proud of you." The girl blushed under the praise.

"I. . .I just did like you taught me," she replied. She didn't want to get in the middle of what ever was going on between her parents, either.

Before anything else could be said, a police car arrived, and a man wearing the bars of a Lieutenant got out.

"Now what's going on here?"

The Lieutenant agreed that self defense was the correct ruling, after hearing from everyone. There were still two live attackers, both under guard at the hospital, and still unconscious. He'd talk to them when they woke up, but he knew Jayne slightly, and that put him one up on the off worlders.

"Cobb, need you to hang around a while, say two days. We'll have a coroner's inquest over this. Ain't no real choice, with three dead bodies. You're like to have to answer questions. Got a lawyer?"

"Yes, we do," River replied for him. "Nathan Walsh is our attorney." Jayne looked at her, and River cringed. Something else he hadn't been told.

"He's a good man," the Lieutenant nodded. "Well, I'll com you happen we need you. Sorry 'bout the delay."

"Just the way it is," Jayne shrugged.

"You folks be careful," the lawman nodded, and departed. Jayne looked at Chelsa.

"C'mon."

"What?" the girl looked up, surprised.

"We came here to shop," he told her, holding out his hand. "We ain't done."

"But I. . .Daddy you got shot!" Chelsa exclaimed.

"And if we don't do our shoppin, I got shot for nothin'. Let's go." He looked at River. "We'll see you back on the ship." With that he walked away. River watched him go, sighing. This. . .none of this was supposed to happen. Why did things always conspire against her?

"Reckon I'll head back," Liam said into the vacuum.

"I may as well go with you," River tried to smile, but couldn't manage it.

_A/N: Sorry it's going so slowly, but I've hit some medical bumps. Not serious, praise The Lord, but it's time consuming. No plans at all not to finish the story, or even stop posting, it'll just be slower than I waned, that's all. Appreciate the reviews, and hope you like the direction the story will take._

_Bad_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

You know it's not mine. And that I'm doing it for free.

FF

River was waiting in the galley when Jayne and Chelsa returned. The girl hugged a small bag to herself and went straight through to her room, slowing only to say hello. Jayne waited for Chelsa to go, then looked at River.

"We still goin' out tonight?" he asked working his arm. He was bruised pretty bad, and it hurt. He'd removed his armor and placed it on the table. There was a sizeable dent in the back right shoulder area.

"If you like," River replied softly.

"Girl wants to," Jayne shrugged, as if that were all that mattered.

"Jayne, I was. . . ."

"Don't wanna hear it," Jayne held his hand up. "Not right now. I'm mad right now, and I'm sore. When I ain't mad you can tell me all about it. Less'n you decide I don't need to know, that is," he almost snarled, but managed not to. He really was mad, and his shoulder hurt like hell.

"It isn't like that, Jayne," River shook her head, eyes glistening with tears.

"Probably not," he nodded. "But look at it from where I'm standin'."

She nodded, conceding the point. She sighed heavily and got up.

"When you're ready, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"I really don't know that I care anymore," Jayne sighed, sitting down. His shoulder was throbbing now.

"Wh. . .what?" River was shocked.

"I don't think I care no more," Jayne repeated. "It ain't gonna change, don't look like, so why bother? Just. . .hell, I guess just tell me what ya want to, y'know? I'd appreciate it, though, you'd warn me next time someone might take a shot at me or the girl."

"Jayne, I didn't know!" River shot back. This wasn't fair. "I was trying to gather information! I didn't tell you about the detective because I didn't think it was that important. And I was going to tell you about the. . .the people he met when I had their photos. That was why I went to the detective's office in the first place, so we'd know what these people looked like!"

"Okay," Jayne nodded. "Good work. Reckon we don't really need the photos now, but they would o' come in handy, otherwise. Maybe the detective can find out why they was shootin' at the girl? I'd really like to know the answer to that."

River was taken aback. Jayne had practically done an about face. Only. . .she could sense his anger still. But it was more cold. Like he'd turned a switch off, somewhere.

"Jayne, that's not fair," she said softly. "I really was trying to help."

"I know," Jayne nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower. My shoulder's hurtin' somethin' fierce."

"I could give you a back rub," River smiled hopefully.

"Nah, shower should do the trick," he said, standing. "I think I'll rest til it's time to head out to supper. Need me for anything holler." With that he was headed away, leaving River staring at his back, lip trembling.

Dammit!

FF

Everyone gathered in the cargo bay, ready to go to dinner. Liam was wearing two pistols, tonight, since he couldn't very well carry his rifle into a restaurant, much as he'd like to. Jayne had asked for a PA security guard for the ship for the rest of their time in port. It was expensive, but he would pay it himself, gladly. Anyone who'd try to kill a teenage girl to get even with her parent wouldn't mind sabotaging a ship, he figured.

Inwardly he was seething, but didn't allow it to show. Flint didn't know it yet, but he'd signed his own death warrant today. There was no way he got to keep living after this.

But tonight was about Chelsa. She clutched her purse tightly to her. She rarely carried one, but tonight made an exception, since the silver bracelet she'd bought for River was tucked inside.

River herself was dressed a bit more formally than usual, trying to get Jayne's attention one way or another. She was hurt, and she was angry. She was willing to concede that Jayne had a point, but she had intended to show Jayne the pictures, and let him read the detective's report, as soon as she'd returned to the ship.

How was she to know that these people would attack Chelsa? Yes, she was a reader. That only went so far, however. Yes, she was precog, but had little to no control over that ability. If something revealed itself to her, it did. If not, then it didn't, and she knew no way to change that.

She glanced at Jayne, seeing his face stony, and unmoving. Anger radiated off him like an engine. She bit back a frustrated sigh. She had brought this on herself, with her actions months ago. Her decisions had hurt him, hurt him in a way that no one else could have, and he had every right to still be angry.

But to act, to think, as if she had deliberately not told him something. . .that was too much. It was wrong, and that hurt her.

"We all ready?" Jayne asked, breaking into her thoughts. She nodded, along with Liam and Chelsa.

"Well, let's go eat, then," he grinned, but River knew without looking the grin didn't reach his eyes. She did sight this time, quietly.

It would be a long night.

FF

One sat behind the table in the interrogation room at police headquarters. He was nursing a number of injuries, and his mood was black, to say the least. It would have been difficult to speak, even if he'd been of a mind to do so, which he wasn't.

"I gotta ask," the detective across the table said. "Why would you want to kill a teenage girl? I mean, what kinda sick _hundan_ does that? Guys like you, you're lower'n a snake belly in a wagon rut, you know that? Seriously, you're the _go se _that people scrape off their shoes 'fore they go in somewhere nice."

One growled slightly under his breath at the insults, until the words hit him. Girl? What girl? The detective wasn't new at his job, and caught the look in One's eyes.

"What? You didn't know? You shot at a man's daughter, and you didn't even know? Are you stupid or somethin'? I'll tell you one thing," the cop leaned over the table. "You're damn lucky it wasn't my daughter. You'd still be screamin', ya little _wángbadàn_. Anyway," he suddenly stood. "You're goin' ta prison for the rest o' your life. You'll meet plenty o' people there who'll educate ya on what happens to people who hurt little girls." He walked to the door.

One looked at him. Prison? So they didn't know who he was, yet? He almost laughed at that. He was a government official. No charges could be pressed against him. He chuckled, which hurt, with his facial injuries. The detective turned back.

"Think o' somethin' funny?" he asked. One tried to sneer, but the pain in his face made it impossible.

"Oh, I know," the detective smiled. "You reckon you're gonna get outta this, is that it?" he smirked. "Well, two things. First, you ain't. You can think it all ya want, but it ain't happenin'. Second, if I was you, I'd be real glad to be in here. That girl's daddy? Last man on the planet you want to be screwin' with. Wouldn't surprise me he wasn't waitin' around right outside, hopin' to see ya."

"Come to think of it," the detective smiled, "might be interestin' to see ya let go, at that. Yes sir, might be at that." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him. He didn't actually know the girl's father, or anything about him, other than the L-T saying that the man really wasn't somebody these people wanted to cross.

But the little peckerhead in there, he didn't know that.

FF

Flint stalked. There was no other word for it. He wasn't pacing up and down the suite he occupied, he was stalking.

"Of all the idiotic, imbecilic actions. The best, the very _best _we have, and not only are they unsuccessful, but three are dead, and two more in police custody!"

"What will we do now, Father?" Annassa asked softly. "The Five Fingers. . . ."

"I just said that," Flint stopped long enough to glower at his daughter. "I. . .I don't know. Not as yet."

"Father, I do not mean to pressure you, but Ironhorse is unlikely to let this pass unanswered. If he connects us to them. . . ."

"I know," Flint sighed. "I. . .I am open to suggestions, Daughter," he said formally. "What are your thoughts?"

Annassa sat back, fighting to school her features and hide her shock. She failed.

"I realize that I rarely ask your opinion," Flint said, a little humbly. "But. . .your recent attitude change has left me wondering if that was a mistake. And as I said, I have waited long for you to step up, and become my partner. Now, I would hear your voice in this matter," he said formally.

"I am unsure which direction is best," Annassa admitted. "We have to have better information, before we can cover ourselves. Firstly," she counted on her fingers, "we have to assess the two men in custody. Are they likely to talk, and if so, will they place the blame for this on us? If so, then we must be prepared to depart without delay, and to be deemed as fugitives when we do."

"Secondly, we need to assess why their mission failed. Who is this girl, and why was she with Ironhorse to begin with? We've been told she is his daughter, and while I doubt that, I will concede for the moment it is true."

"Thirdly, where was his wife in all of this? She is still the target, is she not? We need to find this woman, and keep her in our sights. We cannot afford another slip up like today's fiasco."

"Finally, we need to make a back up plan. We need a secure way off this planet in the event of our worst case scenario. We need to make sure that we desire to pursue this particular avenue to it's outcome, regardless of difficulty. And finally, we have to find some kind of leverage to use on Ironhorse to force him to do our bidding." She sat back, satisfied that she had delivered. Even under pressure.

"Well reasoned, and spoken, Daughter," Flint nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do first, and how would you like to proceed?"

"Finding and maintaining surveillance on the woman should be easy enough," Annassa began. "We need only. . . ."

The two plotted well into the morning hours, finally setting out a new strategy. They would set about engaging that strategy the following morning.

FF

River lay awake next to a sleeping Jayne, frustration roiling through her. Jayne had said very little while they were out, and had gone to bed shortly after they returned to the ship. He was asleep in minutes, long before River had the chance to say anything.

She forced herself to lay still, staring at the ceiling, as she re-evaluated her actions. What had she done wrong, that Jayne was so. . .angry at her for? She didn't understand, and attempts to glean anything from him had hit a brick wall of anger, resentment, and depression. Anger and resentment she understood, but the depression had surprised her.

River new that her actions against the Slasher had strained their relationship. The talk with Jayne on way to Astra had made that crystal clear, reader or no. She could, at least academically, understand his attitude. She had wronged him in doing things the way she had. Add to that the months he had spent wondering if his wife would ever remember him, and nothing about his attitude was surprising, or even unwarranted.

But using that against her for what had happened today was something else. She had no intention of hiding anything from him! He entire plan was to gather information and give it to _him_, so that _he_ could decide what to do!

Of course, she hadn't _told_ him about it. She'd just done it. Made the decision herself. Without consulting him, or at least letting him know what she had done. When she'd hired Thorne, it was simply a safety precaution. A way to make sure Flint didn't try to get back at them somehow.

But then, when Thorne had waved her about the five people, who turned out to be assassins, she hadn't said anything about that, either. She had again made the decision, on her own, to retrieve the photos, and information. She'd planned to share it with him when she returned.

It began to dawn on her why Jayne was so angry. And hurt. She had done the same thing again! She sat up suddenly, the thought taking full form.

She had repeated the same kind of actions that had led to so much trouble before. Going off on her own, without even giving Jayne the benefit of knowing what she was doing.

Worse, she realized that had she warned him before hand about the people meeting with Flint, then he and Chelsa would have been more cautious, or perhaps even put their trip off until they could evaluate what the meeting between Flint and the other offworlders could mean.

As the import of all this hit her full on, River dropped her face into her hands, amazed that she hadn't seen all of this. What was wrong with her? She was smarter than that! She turned to Jayne, and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"What?" Jayne was instantly awake, reaching for his pistol.

"There is no need," she whispered to him, reaching for his hand, and stopping it. "Everything is fine. I. . .I'm sorry, Jayne," she told him. "I realize, now, why you were so upset. I didn't even think about it before, and I am so sorry. I would never. . .Jayne I would. . .I will never again cause you such pain as I did before. There is no apology strong enough for what I did to you, what I put you through. You, Chelsa, Simon, everyone, and I have learned that the hard way."

"I swear to you, I did what I did only as a precaution. I should have told you about the newcomers as soon as Thorne called me, but I didn't realize how. . .I didn't see, my Jayne, the danger they might represent."

"That is no excuse," she continued, "but I swear to you, my great bear, that I did not withhold information from you with the intent to deceive you. I was going to show you everything tonight, when I had it in my hand."

"I see, now, that was wrong. I should have told you at once, and let you accompany me. To see for yourself. Please, Jayne, please, don't be angry with me." Tears were starting to fall now, as River poured her heart out to the man she loved more than her own life.

"I will never do anything like this again, to remind you of what I did. Never. I want. . .I want things to be as they were, Jayne, before you realized you couldn't trust me. That you couldn't depend on me. Please, Jayne. Let it be like it was." Sobbing, spent, she fell upon him, crying her eyes out. Jayne wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

She had said the right things. He hoped she meant them. He couldn't go through it again.

"It's all right, River," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "We'll get through it, just like we always have." He continued soothing her until she finally succumbed to the stress induced fatigue that wracked her, and went to sleep.

Now it was Jayne who laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Thinking long into the wee hours.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_AuthorownsnorightstoFirefly,writesforhisownamuseme nt,nocopyrightinfringementintended._

FF

"So anyway, the coroner's inquest will be a formality," the lawyer was saying. "There's no question that it was self-defense, most of the altercation was caught on surveillance cameras, so your testimony won't be required for the inquest."

"You will have to be present for the trial, if one is necessary, however. And of course, no charges are being sought against any of you, since everyone has the right to self defense," he finished.

"Well, that's all good news," Jayne sighed. "Thanks."

"That's my job," Nathan Walsh smiled gently. "I've done my best to look into the two survivors, as well, but they have, so far, told the police nothing. They have yet to even ask for representation, I'm told, so there's nothing to report about them right now. I do have a request in to be notified the minute their status changes at all."

"Thank you, Nathan," River smiled gently. "I really appreciate your handling all of this."

"It's part of what you pay me for," Walsh waved her thanks away. "And I'm glad to do it, to be honest. Shooting at a teenage girl, like that. We still have the death penalty for things like that, here."

"Good," Jayne grunted.

"Is there anything else I can do for you today?" Walsh asked. Both Jayne and River shook their heads.

"Well, then, I'll be on my way. Pleasure to meet you, Mister Cobb," he shook hands with Jayne, and then left the ship.

"Seems like a good fella," Jayne said after he was gone.

"He's very highly respected," River nodded. "After what happened with Jenkins, and then Grippen, and so many other problems, I decided we needed a good attorney here, just in case."

"Looks like a good call," Jayne observed neutrally. River didn't wince at that, but she could still feel him struggling with the fact that she had held so much back from him.

"I suppose we can leave, whenever you're ready," Jayne added. "If we ain't got to be here for the inquest, we don't have to stay."

"Are you ready to go?" River asked, deferring to him.

"Sure. Let's make sure we're square, Liam." He started to the bay with Liam following.

River watched them go, then left for the bridge to call Holly. Thirty minutes later they were in the black, on their way home.

FF

Flint was in a quandary about how to handle the two men in custody. If he visited them himself, it would tie him to them. The same was true of his daughter. Yet he needed to get information from them, and to them.

A lawyer would be needed, but how to trust an off world lawyer? Making someone outside his tribe a party to clan business was. . .risky. Finally, he posed the question to his daughter.

"Go yourself, under an assumed name," Annassa Flint suggested. "Pretend to be their attorney. The privilege of attorney and client confidentiality will allow you to speak to them in private. You will be able to speak freely. To be doubly safe, you can purchase a dampener to scramble any listening devices."

"That's very good thinking my daughter," Flint smiled his approval. "What will you do."

"I will be very present in the hotel dining area and lounge, explaining to my attendants that you are not feeling well, and are resting in your room," Annassa shrugged. "If you are sufficiently disguised, perhaps with a wig and glasses, for example, then no one will be the wiser."

"Excellent," Flint smiled even broader.

"I will send someone to acquire the necessary items," Annassa replied.

FF

"Well, there she is," Mal sighed, looking at the newest addition to the Reynolds Shipping Line. New paint, engine rebuilt, interior completely redone. Ready to fly.

"The _Muad'Dib_," Inara smiled.

"Now we gotta drum up some business for her," Mal observed. "Reckon we can go see how Kaylee's comin' along."

"Good idea," Inara nodded. "I'd like to get things under way before my next class."

"How long is that?" Mal asked.

"Another two months," Inara assured him. "That should give me plenty of time to get things done, or at least mostly done, before the class starts."

"Sounds good. I admit I feel better with you handling the business end o' things."

"Why, thank you, Mal," Inara replied, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Well, let's us go," he said, offering her his arm.

FF

"No, no, NO!" Kaylee was yelling as they walked into the new factory. "That ain't where I want that! We gotta have everything just right, so's when people are assemblin' the mules they ain't got to look all over for what they need. Give me a air line junction right above this station that'll power all the tools without having to change'em out, and with retriever cables that'll hold the tools up outta the way when they ain't bein' used."

"Yes, ma'am," the two workers nodded, and hurried to obey. Kaylee turned and shouted orders to two other workers as well, who scurried to obey.

"Looks like you got things well in hand," Mal chuckled, as he and Inara walked up behind her. Kaylee jumped slightly, and turned.

"Don't be sneakin' up on me like that, Cap'n!" she demanded, cradling her swollen belly in her arms.

"Are you okay, Kaylee?" Inara asked.

"I'm fine," Kaylee smiled. "Just gettin' a little difficult to get around, that's all."

"You look right pretty, lil Kaylee," Mal smiled, and Kaylee blushed.

"Thank'ee Cap'n," she murmured.

"You do look adorable, sweetie," Inara added.

"I don't feel adorable," the mechanical genius admitted. "My feet is swollen, the baby kicks my bladder 'bout ever fifteen minutes, and my hemorr. . . ."

"I can't be hearin' that!" Mal clapped his hands over his ears, making Inara laugh.

"Well, they are," Kaylee grumped. "Makes it hard to sit comfortable, and with my feet like they are, I want to sit. A lot. That's why Simon got me this here cushion." She held up a fabric 'doughnut', smiling. "Take the pressure off my. . . ."

"Kaylee!" Mal almost shrieked, and Kaylee laughed.

"I'm just needlin' ya," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "You know I love my Cap'n."

"So, how long before we can assemble a working proto-type, _mei mei?_" Inara asked, getting down to business. "We'll need to make a good capture of one in action before I can start to market them."

"Oh, I already did that," Kaylee waved the question aside. "It's in back, you want to see it."

"Please," Inara asked, excited.

"Well, c'mon then," Kaylee waved them along, leading to the rear area of the factory building.

"This here'll be shippin', when we're done," she explained, taking them to a canvas covered item.

"When'll that be?" Mal asked. "Any idea?"

"Another two weeks, three at the outside," Kaylee assured him. "We'll be ready here, in the buildin', by end o' the week, nothin' don't rip, slip, nor tear loose. Just waitin' on parts and equipment for the rest." She stopped, and yanked the canvas cover off, revealing the new Mule.

"Wow," Mal whistled. "That's a nice lookin' machine."

"It's very impressive," Inara agreed.

"This here is the RIT 2000," Kaylee beamed. "Guaranteed to do it all, and do it better than anyone else!"

"RIT?" Mal asked, puzzled.

"Reynolds, Ironhorse, and Tam," Kaylee declared, beaming. "This here is the all around model, good for 'bout anything, including recreation. _Especially_ recreation. High performance engine, re-enforced frame, fly by wire steering, and enough lift to carry two thousand pounds!"

"Wow," Mal repeated. "Time's we could o' used that, ourselves."

"That's what I built," Kaylee assured him. "I thought about all the times we needed more'n we had, and built the perfect Mule for somebody like us. I mean, the us we was before we got here, that is," she added, giggling.

"And this is just the recreational model?" Inara asked.

"Well, it'll work for a hobby farmer, course," Kaylee explained. "I'm designin' a trailer that'll use the Mule's power source to hover behind it, too. Ain't quite ready to build it, yet," she admitted. "Figure time we're geared up, though, I'll have one workin'."

"Kaylee, that's amazing," Inara smiled.

"What about the other models?" Mal asked, also smiling.

"Well, until we get in some of the more powerful engines, I can't really build a workin' model, but the frames are gonna be heavier, and the lift stronger. I asked Blade and Wart and Zoe to think about what all a soldier'd be carryin', and what the weight would be, and think I got the military design down pretty good. She ought to carry six troops, and a heavy gatling gun, once she's ready to go."

"Well, that'll attract some attention, I'd say," Mal nodded in approval.

"Farm and Ranch model'll actually be stronger, though," Kaylee promised. "Lift'll be around five thousand pounds, plus figurin' five hundred extra for a driver and rider. I'm working to see can I build some attachments for it, too, but that's a little behind. I just ain't got the energy I usually do," she admitted, cradling her belly once more.

"I don't want you over tired, _mei mei_," Mal warned. "Don't you work so hard you have trouble, hear?"

"I won't, Cap'n," she promised. "I done promised Simon, and Momma too, that I'd be good and careful."

"See that you do it, then," Mal ordered.

"Anyway, we're well on our way, I think," she smiled. Inara nodded.

"I'd say so as well. When Liam and Chelsa get back, we'll use them to model this one. I've arranged for a film crew from Mount Talmidge to make us a demonstration vid, and I'll use it to entice potential buyers, and dealers."

"Well, tell Liam to really put her through her paces, then," Kaylee ordered. "In fact, have him do that _before_ you call down the vid crew. I want to know if she can really take it or not. We can do a capture of our own, just to be able to go back and see what things look like."

"Sounds good," Inara agreed. "If the test goes well, I'll call the vid crew in."

"Well, I think we're pretty close to bein' in business," Mal announced. "Reckon we'll leave ya to it, _mei mei_, 'less you need us to help?"

"Nah, I got it under control. Side's Simon'll be here soon, and daddy'll take over for me. Time for me to lay down a while," she grinned sheepishly.

"Good," Mal nodded. "Well, Inara? Reckon I can interest you in some supper?"

"I feel sure you can," Inara nodded. "We'll see you later, _mei mei."_

"Bye, 'Nara."

FF

"What you thinkin' 'bout?"

Goldie looked over to where Zoe lay beside him on the ramp of Serenity. When the weather was nice and they didn't have anything that needed doing, they would spread a blanket on the ramp and lay there, watching the world go by. Right now she was propped up on one elbow, hand under her jaw, looking at him intently.

"Just stuff," he told her, smiling.

"What kind o' stuff?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I was thinkin' 'bout how the others are buildin' that factory, and startin' a business an' all. They're makin' money, or will be. But more than that, they're buildin' somethin'. Ya know?"

"Jealous?" Zoe asked, though her voice indicated only curiosity and not any judgment.

"No, just thinkin' about you and me," he replied honestly. "Are we gonna just be shippers forever? I mean, if that's what you want, I got no problem with it, to be honest. I love the life we're livin'. But what about you? Do you want more? More than this, I mean?"

Zoe looked at him, caught by surprise. Things had been so comfortable of late, she hadn't thought much beyond their next run. She and Goldie were practically perfect for each other. He wasn't Wash, but Butler Tarrant had made his own place in her heart. He had never tried to compete with Wash's memory, never tried to make her forget him, never tried to pretend he hadn't been there.

He simply moved forward with her, taking things as they came, and making a place for himself in her life, much the same way Wash had. Perhaps that was the secret to loving her, she almost grinned. You had to make your own place in her life, and then hold tight.

But his question deserved an answer, and she didn't really have one.

"I don't know," she admitted thoughtfully. "I mean, I like things just the way they are, too. To be honest, I haven't thought much further ahead than our next run to Astra. We make pretty good money, nowdays, and since we live on the boat we don't really have any overhead." She lay back on the blanket, staring at the sky, hands behind her head.

"Hey, I didn't mean to drop some big philosophical problem on ya," Goldie said after a minute. "I was just thinkin' outloud, kinda. I mean, like I said, if you're happy, then I'm happy. I can go right on doin' this til the end, Zoe. I just, well, I want to make sure that's what you want. That's all."

"Until you asked, I would have said yes," she admitted. "But I guess part of that is because I never really thought about it. Space is all I know. That and soldiering. And I don't hanker to ever be a soldier again," she added ruefully.

"Me neither," Goldie seconded. "Not ever. I don't have the time in the black you do, but I'm comfortable in it. Like a warm blanket."

"Yeah," Zoe said wistfully. "I think that's it. Embraces you and holds you tight."

The two fell into an easy silence at that, laying side by side, staring at the sky. Soon they were sleeping peacefully.

FF

"We'll be home in another day," River announced, walking into the galley where Jayne was cleaning his guns. River stopped short seeing Vera laid out on the table. Jayne hadn't used the Callahan in a long time.

"Sounds good," he grunted, never taking his eyes off his work.

"What are you doing?" River asked, sitting down across from him.

"Decided I'd make sure ever thing still worked," he told her. "Ain't really gave'em the 'ttention they deserve, of late," he admitted.

"You think you'll need them?" River asked. Jayne stopped at that, looking up at her.

"I _will_ need'em," he told her flatly. "Did you really think I'd let something like this go unanswered? Let Flint's hired thugs shoot at my _daughter_, and just let him go his merry, scot free?" He shook his head.

"No, there's a bill to pay for that. A _steep_ one." With that he looked down at the rifle, and resumed his work.

"Well, the two still alive are in custody," River reasoned. "Why not wait and. . . ." She stopped as Jayne's head shot up.

"Go on," he encouraged. Her face reddened, but she continued.

"Let the law take it's course, is all I'm saying," River counseled. "There's no reason not to see what comes of that. There will always be time to make the Flints pay for what they have done. If we can get that payment through proxies, then why not do so?"

Jayne looked at her, puzzled. There was more here than she was saying.

"I intend to have my vengeance, too, _zhang fu_," River told him flatly. "I warned Annassa Flint in no uncertain terms what would happen if she did not drop this foolishness. She did not listen."

"You know as well as I do that Chelsa was not the target," she continued in her flat tone. "_I _was. This attack was aimed at _me_, to get me out of the picture so that you would have no reason not to return with them."

"That's not gonna happen," Jayne shook his head.

"I know that," River smiled slightly. "They, do not. They must be taught the error of their ways. And I intend to do just that, my great bear. But I am willing to wait and see what happens on Astra, first. To let others uncover as much as possible for me."

"Are you?" she all but challenged.

"Uncover what?" Jayne demanded.

"Jayne, there has to be _something_ they need you for," River sighed in exasperation. "There is a reason they have traveled so far to find you, and are willing to go to such lengths to get you to return with them as Annassa Flint's husband. I want to know what it is. I want to know _why_ they're here."

Jayne considered that. He'd like to know, too, but he figured he could live without knowing. If Flint was dead, that was.

"River, I've thought about that for a while, now," he sighed, laying the part in his hand down on the table. "There's not a single reason I can think of for them to even _know my name_, let alone need me for anything on Tokala. There, ain't, nothin', _left_."

"There _has_ to be _something_," River replied with equal firmness. "No one does all this for nothing. If you are the unRaised half-breed you say you are, then they should have been _thrilled_ to be shut of an arrangement between George Flint and your Father. Arranged marriages always have benefits for both families, Jayne. There had to be some reason."

"I'm tellin' ya there _wasn't_ no 'rrangement!" Jayne shot back, his temper rising. "My pa would o' tol' me!" Jayne's speech was starting to lapse into the rimspeak he'd used for so long as his temper shortened.

"And I believe you," River nodded. "We have already established that they are lying. What I want to know is _why_."

"What does it matter!" Jayne wanted to know.

"If the Flint's are willing to go to this extreme, how do we know that others won't be as well?"

River delivered her reason calmly, without any drama. She didn't need to, she saw at once, when Jayne's eyes suddenly lit up with awareness.

"_That's_ why," she finished. "I want this _done_. Over. That means we have to get to the bottom of it."

"Huh," Jayne grunted, calming down as the import of what River had said sank in. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Apparently," she smirked, and Jayne suddenly laughed. River was shocked to hear it, but thrilled by it as well.

"Now that's my little genius," Jayne laughed again. "And her sassy mouth, too," he added with a raised eyebrow. "Always daring somebody to shut her up."

"Maybe you should spank me," River replied saucily. "If you _can_, of course."

"Oh, I think I'm _just_ the man for that job," Jayne said casually. Then he leaped from the chair, catching her by surprise. Before she could do more than shriek, Jayne had her across his shoulder, and was headed to their bunk.

"I'll never give in!" River shrieked in delight.

"Good!" Jayne laughed, landing a hard spank on her rear. "I like a fighter!"


	20. Chapter 20

_This is not an update, and I apologize for that. Due to a family medical emergency I have had to put this story on hold. Rest assured that once things have returned to some semblance of normal, I will be back at work on this story, and resume posting._

_I ask for you patience while I try and sort things out here at home._

_Thank you_

_Bad Karma_


End file.
